The Dark Phoenix
by Aerith
Summary: An Aerith revival fic... or is it? It's not quite what it may seem... A story of the price of love and heartbreak, and the darkness that reigns in every mind.
1. Prologue- Rebirth

The Dark Phoenix  
By Aerith/Daphne Sy  
10/1/99-??  
E-mail: sephiroth_x@ameritech.net  
This story is especially dedicated to my best friend Jane, a.k.a. Sephirah, who so graciously allowed me to use her screen name for my star in this fic.  
I am also dedicating this to Cirrus and Rinoa's Man, who gave me their aid with this story during its origin, and to my beloved boyfriend, who the character Jordan is modeled after.  
Thanks to all of you who read this and gave me such generous compliments and review that inspired me to work hard on this!  
  
Part 1 (Prologue)- Rebirth  
  
  
Chapter 1- To the Settling of Everything  
  
The Lifestream flowed freely, unchecked and unhindered, the cherished blood of the Planet. The precious green substance surrounded and enveloped all within its power, following the drum-beaten rhythms and sweet melodies of life. All existence began and ended with it, nurtured carefully until they could be recycled into new lives; new souls to replace those that were lost. The dead merged into one channel, a river of life within death. All but one soul. The figure of a young woman could be recognized through the seemingly tangible fog of the stream. Her face was hidden within her youthful hands, the salty taste of tears fresh in her mouth. The flowing gown she wore shimmered as it was bathed in delicate light, a soft baby pink that displayed the vibrant color in her cheeks. It was low and long, sweeping behind in a graceful train of pure silk as she moved about. Her long chestnut hair was removed from its restraining ribbon, framing her gentle face as it spilled delicately over her shoulders and down her back like silken torrents of water. She was not part of the Lifestream- or was she? The Planet had honored her for sacrificing herself, so as the Planet's final "daughter," she ruled and controlled the Lifestream from within, forever watching, forever waiting... forever loving.  
  
Cloud's eyes blazed with fury unmatched as he brandished his mighty sword, the blade garishly reflecting the image of Meteor from above. The brilliant blue sapphires locked furiously with the aquamarines... Sephiroth smiled cruelly at his opponent as if to taunt him, his long silver locks flying back with the coming Meteor's power. Images raged through Cloud's thoughts as he stared deep within his foe, finding the answers he had so long never understood within himself.  
  
"Tifa, Mother, my friends..." They all raced through his mind wildly, uncontrolled in the budding fury as his anger rose, staining his entire world a brilliant crimson. It all ended with one last picture... a scene he would never forget. Her smile. Aerith's smile. She loved him. He loved her! It was beginning again... he swung the sword over her helpless figure, unable to control his own movements. Her blood had almost stained his hands... but in the end it did, for he held her in his arms that day, even if it was too late.  
  
The red began to fill Cloud's vision, a deep crimson shade of blood, as he swung the sword above his head screeching, "OMNISLASH!!!"  
  
Before he realized it the ordeal was over, and it was not her blood that was beginning to crust upon his sword; it was Sephiroth's!  
  
His foe fell limp to the ground in death, a surprised Cloud victorious. The blood-strained blade dropped from his trembling hands, the tempered metal clattering upon the rough terrain that was now bathed in crimson. He fell to his knees onto the rocky surface in the depths of his mind, every remaining ounce of energy seemingly drained from his body. She was finally avenged; his quest was at an end.  
  
As his tearful eyes looked forth to the hazed and darkened sky, a familiar hand reached from the heavens, blessed with youth and beauty. From within the misty haze, he thought he could hear her voice... a sweet tinkling laugh as he reached his hand out to meet hers...  
  
***  
  
From the Lifestream, Aerith cried out with joy, ever reaching for his hand, his loving embrace. She could see him, hear him, love him... She laughed in ecstasy as she leaned out towards him, falling through the image and into his waiting arms...  
  
***  
  
From the haze emerged Lifestream, the bright glowing mist that represented hope. Aerith moaned in pure anguish as she realized that she was nothing but a soul... no body to embrace him with, only a series of cloudy emerald wisps that floated delicately on the heavy winds. All she could do was surround him, healing and transferring her love through her touch... He knew her presence instantly; tears slid slowly down his cheeks as she caressed him with love.  
  
The tender scene was interrupted when the ground began to shake violently underneath Cloud's feet. Aerith gasped with fright at the abrupt intrusion and fled swiftly back to her station within the Lifestream, ready to protect her Planet with all of her power. Cloud was shaken out of his dazed state, finding himself face to face with the beautiful Tifa, who was leaning dangerously over the ravine, screaming his name in desperation. She shrieked in dismay as the ground beneath him began to crumble to dust, the fragments of rubble falling deep into the Lifestream below. Without warning, the unstable cliff below her collapsed and she screeched as she plunged, the echo of her voice reverberating throughout the crater:  
  
"CLOUD!!"  
  
"Tifa!!!" Cloud dashed to her rescue like a bolt of gold and navy lightning, bounding off fallen rocks in his mad rush. With all of the strength in his frenzied body, he took a giant leap... Time seemed to stop as he soared through the air, caught Tifa firmly in one arm, and grabbed frantically at the cliff edge in what seemed to be one fluid movement. Tifa gasped with fear, her slender arms wrapped tightly around her savior's body and her long black hair swinging wildly over the ravine. They could hear the faint splash of the rock face far below them... Tifa buried her face into his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat through the heavy fabric of the SOLDIER uniform. Cloud pulled himself up onto the cliff, boosting Tifa up gallantly before himself.  
  
"If I go to the Promised Land... maybe she'll be there! I must see her again..." Cloud murmured to himself, his radiant eyes seeming even brighter as they rejoined their friends and fled to the Highwind. Relieved that everyone was still in good health, Cloud barked the order to depart from the crumbling crater.  
  
"If we stay here much longer, Holy will toast us... Aerith or no Aerith..." His face was grimly set as the Highwind's rockets flared as bright as the intense noon sun on a clear afternoon, the heavy winds caused by the pressure howling past their ears. They blasted off quickly... yet not quickly enough. Holy had arrived!  
  
The Highwind's sturdy frame began to crumble within Holy's powerful wrath as the spell purged the Planet with its fury. "Damn!" cursed a desperate Cid as he strained for the emergency handle on the deck with his fingertips. In a flash of blinding light, the Highwind shed its propellers and huge bulk, morphing into a sleek jet plane that blasted off into the sky with a powerful flare of its engines. They had escaped Holy... for now.  
  
But Meteor was yet to arrive. Its gigantic mass loomed threateningly in the sky, blocking the even the sun's most powerful rays like an eclipse... The midday darkness was eerie and frightening to everyone, from the townspeople to the heroes themselves. A cold chill danced down Tifa's spine suddenly, causing her to shudder with fear and apprehension.  
  
Holy shot up high into the atmosphere, to the delight and relief of the heroes. With the help of the great white magic, Meteor would surely be defeated in one decisive blow. However, Holy soared like a majestic white dove of justice towards the darkened Midgar, ransacking the defeated city, destroying what remained of the battered Shinra headquarters. Completely neglecting Meteor, it would first wreak its revenge!  
  
Aerith observed the scene of devastation from within the Lifestream, and with a scream of utter dismay, she gathered the souls of the dead with the power of her aura. "We have to help!" she muttered decisively, directing the Lifestream towards the fallen Midgar and the approaching Meteor. "We must protect the innocent!" she thought grimly, determined to see the destruction of Meteor and the salvation of the Planet.  
  
A green mist arose from the dying land, the living also contributing their strength to the stream as it thickened and pulsated magically. Gathering over Midgar, it began to form the only barrier powerful enough to deter both the white and black magic; a shield made from dreams, hope, prayer... and life.  
  
Meteor neared Midgar, looming frighteningly close and forcing the citizens to turn and attempt to flee for their lives. Its battle was nearly won... but then with surprising subtlety Holy turned upon its foe, and shooting violently into the sky, it penetrated Meteor with awesome amounts of power. It faded slowly away, the eerie glow disappearing from the horizon. The sun beamed radiantly over the land, which appeared to everyone as if it had been suddenly reborn, blossoming with new life. Joy reigned supreme in each of their hearts as life began to return to normal. The entire Planet had remained mostly unharmed except for the destroyed Midgar, which lay in ruins, forever to remain a symbol for future generations not to make the same mistake.  
  
--- One week later  
  
Aerith sighed from within her lonely post in the Lifestream, victorious, yet somehow uncontented. She watched her friends celebrate their triumphant achievements, Tifa clinging to Cloud's side incessantly. Jealously boiled in her heart as she imagined them married, Tifa bearing Cloud's children... She turned away, her eyes burning with the sting of tears.  
  
"Will they... forget me...?" she wondered aloud, miserable in the loneliness of the role she still had to play, even after death. She was unable to prevent a single tear from sliding down her cheek before she sensed the presence of someone else behind her. She whirled around angrily at being interrupted in her mourning solitude, but gasped slightly as she recognized the figure before her.  
  
It was she! The witch! The cause of everything... the source of pure undiluted evil. Aerith's eyes burned fiercely with hatred as they settled upon the distorted and mutilated form of Jenova, her stomach turning with queasiness in her body as she absorbed the horrid abnormalities of her figure. Jenova smiled crookedly at the pretty girl, her dull eyes reading her thoughts, her fears. Her eyes were so clear to her... too clear. Jenova hissed sibilantly, the serpent that tempted Eve...  
  
"My dear, you look so glum," Jenova sweetened her voice, the syrupy stickiness of the tone disgusting Aerith completely. "What is wrong, Ancient? Perhaps I can make is better..." a cruel smile appeared on her face, causing the truth of the matter to stare Aerith in the face. She was the cause... the cause of it all!  
  
"Why should you care?! Go away!" she yelled harshly at the apparition, her emerald irises afire with righteous rage.  
  
Jenova cackled, her evil aura destroying even the beauty of simple laughter. "Because... I think I can help you..." she began with an air of amused distraction.  
  
Aerith's heart jumped wistfully but her sensible mind took over before she said anything she would regret. "I don't need your help!" she hissed furiously under her breath before turning to flee before she lost her temper.  
  
"Oh, yes you do, my dear, if you ever want to be with that spiky-headed lover of yours, Cloud..." Jenova chuckled cruelly, sending compulsive shivers down Aerith's spine. "Death is the one thing you cannot counter... alone that is."  
  
"No!" shouted Aerith in distress, her bleeding heart betraying her mind. She clutched frantically at her shoulders for security, wishing he was there to defend her like he always used to...  
  
"We can make a deal... You can have another chance at life. That is, IF you're willing to help me with the task at hand..." Jenova accentuated the word "if" with a luxurious hiss of her breath and chuckled as she morphed quickly into Cloud's image, a hauntingly thorough transformation, causing Aerith to choke in stabbing pain.  
  
She cried out, a sob rising from deep within her throat. "W-what do you want from me?"  
  
"Not much..." Jenova's attitude seemed relaxed and casual, almost impassive. "I'd like to plant a few of my cells into you. That's all! I assure you, Ancient..." Jenova's convincing tone was too much for Aerith's broken heart to bear.  
  
"B-but..." Her voice steadied as images of Cloud filled her mind, her heart. She choked back another sob as she realized that she was betraying her Planet- becoming just like Sephiroth. But... it was a small price to pay... to be with him. Jenova smiled evilly, her work almost complete. She effortlessly finished the torture by transmitting an image of Tifa and Cloud at the alter of marriage, her lips brushing his, bound in holy matrimony... Another image of the happy life they'd have together, their children, grandchildren...  
  
"NO!!!" Aerith gave a strangled sob from her throat, and fell to her knees with the mental agony, tears cascading down her cheeks. "All right! I-I'll do it!!" she gasped painfully for breath, heart torn apart. She sobbed wildly, her head buried in her hands as she admitted her weakness to the greatest of her enemies. "I'll do anything... for him..."she whispered, head bowed in shame.  
  
"Good... good..." Jenova sinister hiss was triumphant. Laughing cruelly, she reached towards Aerith's neck, her sharp claws penetrating her delicate skin. Aerith cried out in agony and collapsed into a deep darkness...  
  
  
Chapter 2- Rebirth  
  
Cloud climbed the walls of the crater with unexplained strength and determination. The Promised Land... something in his soul told him to go there. He ceased his steady ascent for a moment, surveying the rock cliff intently, seeing her face in the jagged stones with every step.  
  
"She died before I could tell her..." he whispered, "Before I told her that I loved her..." A tear brimmed within his brilliant eyes and splashed without warning down his cheek and neck. "I have to tell her that I'm sorry."  
  
Soon Cloud had reached the peak of the crater so he stopped to survey the land before him, searching for answers in the cold mountain air. Turning slowly, he stared at the setting sun, which seemed to shine an even more magnificent vermilion than normal through the crisp air of the cloudless night. Perhaps it was because he was so high in the atmosphere...? Nevertheless, it had been a long time since he had seen such a glorious sunset, so it stunned him temporarily. Its vivid colors surrounded and enveloped him, setting off his hair to a fiery hue and glinting fiercely off his blade. Suddenly, the sun gave a bright flare... and then darkness. A sudden and quick darkness, a blackness of night that penetrated his mind and body. Cloud shivered with a deep internal cold, apprehension filling his heart. He heard a sudden cry from the crater, a scream of pain and terror that sounded savagely inhuman, yet somehow... familiar. Drawing his sword skillfully from its sheath, he scaled down the inside of the crater at a surprisingly quick pace. "Could it be...?" Cloud thought, mind racing wildly at his feet stumbled over the loose rubble and stones which barred his descent.  
  
Cloud emitted a cry of pain and surprise as he approached the center of the crater. With frenzied speed and agility, he leapt down the remainder of the shallow cliff and raced towards the shadowy figure that lay unmoving in the center of the mist...  
  
"Aerith!!!" he shouted, tears coursing uncontrollably from his blurring eyes as he dashed to her side. Her eyes were still closed in death... She looked just like she had when he had last left her side, sunken in the Ancient's lake so long ago. But something about her seemed... different. Perhaps it was the fact that the gown was no longer her normal attire...? But he was sure it was her... he knew it deep within his heart! He raced to her side with joy and dove to the ground beside her limp body, but she did not stir to greet him. Tears began to cascade freshly down his face, the bitter taste flooding his mouth and dripping over hers as he slid his arms under her, picking her up carefully. He cradled her limp yet beautiful head gently against his heaving chest as he wept, each sob wracking painfully through his body.  
  
"What do you want from me, dammit?! Why are you torturing me like this?!" His screams of rage and anguish reached to the sky, reverberating around the crater powerfully. He sobbed wildly as he buried his head against her chest, his arms wrapped tightly about the body with passionate love... The faint throb of a heartbeat could be felt from within her stiffened chest! Cloud's heart raced with joy as he pressed his ear closer, searching...  
  
"It can't have been my imagination! It just couldn't have..." he murmured to himself as the beating grew faster and more frequent. The joints began to loosen and warmth slowly returned as the body began to reverse from death. The pale dead flesh of the beautiful lips filled with blood, brightening to their normal lush pallor. Her gently closed eyes, which had once been dimmed and darkened in the shadows of death, began to twitch slightly with life as her long eyelashes fluttered delicately like the thin wings of a butterfly in flight. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking in surprise as her eyes focused and rested upon his face... She managed to weakly gasp out one word from her tortured lungs before her eyelids dropped in exhaustion and her body fell limp and faint once again.  
  
"Cloud!!"  
  
Tears ran freely from his eyes, flowing onto her face as he bent over her. He clasped her to his chest gently, joyously, praying that it wasn't a dream... that she was really here, with him, in his arms... "My Aerith..." he whispered lovingly. He rose to his feet with the girl still cradled in his arms. "I've got to take you somewhere safe!" he said, a determined look set solidly into his features. Grabbing the PHS that had been left in his pocket from their journeys, he barely managed to dial the emergency AVALANCHE number that connected directly to the Highwind with shaking fingers.  
  
Tifa's melodious voice answered the phone, knowing whom the caller would be even before his familiar voice met her ears. "Cloud! What's wrong?! Where are you..."  
  
The Cloud's urgent whisper quickly interrupted her, "Quick! Come to the crater! Bring the Highwind! There's no time to explain, but hurry!"  
  
Tifa was confused and her gentle eyes lit up with fear and concern. "Okay, Cloud, we'll be on our way ASAP!" Her mind was filling rapidly with thoughts. "What if he's hurt?!" she thought as she hung up the PHS in a rush. She shouted towards the forward cabin. "Cid! It's Cloud! Go to the crater, and hurry!!!" She sat down with a tired sigh as the Highwind changed course and blasted off towards the crater. "Oh Cloud... please be all right!" she whispered under her breath.  
  
***  
  
Aerith woke from her deep faint tucked securely into a soft feather bed. The sun's rays danced in shyly through the crystal frosted windows of the best guestroom in 7th Heaven during the cold morning. Although many thick layers of blankets had been wrapped around her formerly unconscious body, she still shivered with a deep internal cold. She tried to muster enough strength to move her arms and pull the covers tighter around her body, but found that she couldn't through her exhaustion.  
  
Her head lolled weakly to one side against the pillow, facing the closed door. She yawned painfully and observed the room around her with tired eyes. Cloud was sitting quietly in a chair near the bed, his chin resting on his chest, snoring softly. "Poor guy..." she thought with a tender smile, "He must be so tired..." Her eyelids drooped slowly as she fell once again into a deep slumber.  
  
--- A Day Later  
  
Tifa stared unhappily at the baking oven, waiting impatiently for her famous sourdough bread rolls to finish rising. "He hasn't left her side for days... he hasn't even eaten, and he won't speak to me or anybody else!" her tone rose with a slight sob as she spoke to mirror nearby in dismay. Her reflection was beautiful... a slim and dark figure, with velvety eyes and a creamy complexion. She sighed in exasperation as she turned from her image and back towards the oven. The oven timer buzzed, seemingly in remorse and compassion, as the rolls finished baking. Slipping a thick oven mitt over her callused and powerful hand, she withdrew the steaming tray from the oven. A sudden tear splashed without warning onto the hot metal, vapor hissing up from the drop. Efficient as ever, she slid the rolls quickly onto a smaller plate a carried them to the guest bedroom where Cloud was waiting for his "sleeping beauty" to awaken. She entered the room through the heavy wooden door, wedging her slim foot into the thin crack and nudging it open with her slender shoulders. Aerith lay still on the bed, pale and tired in appearance, breathing shallowly in her turbulent sleep. Cold beads of sweat lined her forehead, attempting to cool the wild fever that burned fiercely within her veins. Cloud knelt by the bed as he always had, waiting anxiously, his silence intense and unrelenting. Tifa's lips trembled with sorrow as she approached him, her footfalls heavy and tentative.  
  
"Please, Cloud... eat something! You'll starve!" she begged, her dark eyes flooding with concern.  
  
He turned and looked at her, eyes bright with fever and delirium, the sparkling sapphires emitting pain through their glance. "Please Tifa... I can't lose her again! Not again..." he mumbled. "I lost her once, I can't lose her again..." he repeated drowsily as Tifa burst into passionate tears.  
  
"Cloud..." she managed to gasp through her tears, "You love her, don't you...?"  
  
He stared at her, feverish eyes calming as he gave her a gentle but grim smile. He sighed deeply as he replied,  
  
"Yes, Tifa, Yes I do..."  
  
Her heart ripped asunder, Tifa took one last teary glance at Cloud and Aerith then dashed from the room, flinging the door open wildly. Cloud's eyes misted slightly at the sight of the deep pain within his childhood friend, then shifted to resume his vigil over the unconscious girl.  
  
---- The Next Day  
  
Cloud was now very worried. Tifa hadn't returned yet from wherever she had run off to the previous night, not even to sleep. He felt very guilty about what he had said... he had known that it would hurt her. But she did ask for the truth, and the truth was what he had to give her, no matter how painful it was to face. He sighed sorrowfully at the romantic memory of his childhood friend perched on top of the Nibelheim well under the star-studded sky so many years ago. But things had changed since then. Aerith had come to cross his path, and even he himself had changed so much in the past year. Aerith had taught him so much... about himself and about life.  
  
A small moan of pain arose from the bed, snatching Cloud's thoughts away from Tifa and back to Aerith. Cloud leaned over her, fully concerned, as the light of day began to pour into the dark room, brightening it with an air of cheeriness through the dark shadows that lurked hiding within the corners. The sun sneaked in stealthily, resting upon the gentle face of the sleeping Aerith with a joyful bound. Stirred from her slumber, Aerith groaned slightly, her long eyelashes batting away the gentle rays with delicate fingers. Her eyes opened slowly and apprehensively absorbing the new day as they gathered courage and strength. They glowed with their usual luster and splendor, the rich emerald green sparkling brightly in the low light. Her eyes rested upon Cloud's weary but grinning face, and she smiled happily.  
  
"So it wasn't just a dream..." she whispered, a joyous smile crossing her features.  
  
For the first time in many years, Cloud blushed and smiled back genuinely. "No, it wasn't...."  
  
  
Chapter 3- A New Beginning  
  
That night, Cloud carried Aerith proudly into the Highwind, her arms wrapped tightly about his neck with love and joy. The entire party rejoiced as they saw their friend who had given her life so they could live, except for one lone person. A bedraggled and exhausted Tifa sat huddled in the corner of the deck, watching the celebration with her normally kind brown eyes filled with utter disgust. It was here that she had taken refuge after the previous night's flight. She had been crying all night, and her beautiful face showed it. Her mouth was drawn into a tight and angry line, and her eyes burned with a feverish fury. The rings under her eyes were swollen and puffy from lack of sleep and exhaustion. It didn't help that her eyes, nose, and cheeks were a bright pink from her stinging tears of anguish either. Setting down Aerith in a nearby cushioned chair they had set up especially for her, Cloud approached Tifa gingerly in apology.  
  
"Tifa... I'm sorry about last night..."he began slowly, unused to and unsure of his words. He was greeted by a cold and angry stare from the traumatized girl.  
  
"Hmph! Apology accepted," she said in a mocking voice, turning him away scornfully.  
  
Cloud sighed unhappily for it was obvious that she was still badly hurt. "The wound may sting for a long time," Cloud thought to himself. "So I better be careful..." he murmured quickly under his breath.  
  
Tifa snapped around angrily. "What was that?!" she screamed. All activity aboard the ship stopped momentarily to stare. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" her voice rose to an angry screech.  
  
"Tifa, I..." Cloud never got to finish that sentence.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!!!" she continued to rant, her eyes narrowing in anger. She rose suddenly, knocking over her small wicker chair in her rage. She rampaged through the deck, knocking things over, dealing powerful blows with her fists. She whirled about, arm upraised to destroy whatever was behind her with a smash of her fists... then stopped.  
  
It was Cloud, his blue eyes filled with concern as he laid his ungloved hand gently upon her shoulder. Tifa broke down and wept, hiding her face within her metal-studded gloved hands. "I-I just-t wa-ant t-to be alone!" she sobbed. Cloud turned her gently until she faced him. He took her hands from her eyes and met her hiccuping gaze with a stern and steady expression.  
  
"Why don't you go home and rest?" he suggested gently. She nodded in silent agreement and turned to leave the ship. Taking a single look back, she glanced painfully at Cloud and then dashed from the ship.  
  
"Gawd..." whispered an astonished Yuffie, "I've never seen her so upset..." Yuffie's stunned expression was worn by all the people in the ship as they watched Tifa's figure retreat into the darkness of the night. Cloud sighed sadly, returning faithfully to Aerith's side.  
  
"There's not much we can do... She needs some time alone." he said grimly. "But for now, let's try to celebrate; it's supposed to be a joyous day!" he bellowed into the decks. The others cheered in unanimous agreement as Aerith stared triumphantly off into the distance. Her eyes flashed bright as a cruel smile appeared on her delicate features... then shone again with their regular light as she shook her head in confusion.  
  
"You ok?" Cid asked casually as he reached across the long table for more helpings. Aerith's gaze wandered off into the distance as she replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." A bright smile came over her face as she stood, her long brown hair waving its coiled length in the light zephyr. She giggled softly like a schoolgirl as her cry rang clear and sweet across the deck:  
  
"Let's party!"  
  
The group of friends nodded in agreement as the night of festivities continued. Elmyra smiled proudly at the young woman that she had raised from a child as her own. Remembering the long hard day that she had found her, alone and sobbing fitfully by the train tracks, she recalled a dying mother pleading her desperately to care for her young daughter. She had taken her in tentatively, not sure whether she could keep her with her husband at war, and not knowing the child or her mother in the least. But she felt compassionate towards the orphaned child, and welcomed her in her home. "I couldn't have made a better choice for a daughter," Elmyra smiled to herself. "I'm so glad she's okay!"  
  
---- Several hours later  
  
The light ring of metal tapping against glass interrupted the laughter and gaiety of the group. Silence fell gradually over the crowd as they saw the normally silent Vincent rapping his wineglass with a fork for attention.  
  
"My friends," he began, gazing around the room at his allies. "It has been a long time since I've felt so happy just to be with people... Let me toast our honored friend." He beckoned Aerith to stand. "Most of you know that I'm not good with speeches..." his head ducked in embarrassment, "But this woman gave her life for us, and for the benefit of our Planet... just as Lucrecia wanted to do with her research..." A tear sparkled in his eye as he continued. "And so each of us owes our life to her, even the Planet itself. To Aerith!" he said, raising his glass to the sky. Cheers of approval followed along with the tinkling of glass and crystal goblets. Aerith blushed deeply, her eyes meeting the floor shyly. Suddenly, Cloud's chair flew back as he stood up at the main table, and he hit his glass with a ladle, creating a loud bell-like ping which resounded through the cabin. Clearing his throat nervously, he began to speak in a shaky and uncertain voice. He approached Aerith slowly with his hand tucked in uniform and knelt to the deck humbly. Unused to creating such displays of affection and unsure of what to say, he felt awkward as he kissed her hand, producing a small ring from the folds of the heavy cloth. The friends gathered present gasped in surprise.  
  
"Aerith... my love, I can't live without you! The pain of knowing that you wouldn't be there anymore, to gaze upon me with those eyes, to smile at me... it was too much to bear." his head bowed as his eyes began to sting with the pain of the recollection. "But now you're here with me... all I want is you, forever! I love you! Will you marry me...?" he blurted out.  
  
Aerith's cheeks flushed deeply, joyously as she met his steady gaze with tears in her eyes. "Of course!" she cried. "I love you, my Cloud..." she fell into his arms happily, feeling his strong embrace, his love and passion as his lips touched hers, the wild cheers of their friends as they stood watching. The couple beamed, embarrassed, but she wore his ring willingly and happily as she clung to his side, unwilling to be parted from her lover. His arm wrapped around her waist securely, his heart afraid that lest he let go, she would be gone, that she would disappear again and leave him alone once more...  
  
By the end of the month, the couple was planning their wedding. Aerith was joyous, but deep within her heart, that pinpricking, nagging feeling of cruel triumph would surface. She'd press it down, burying it deep within her emotional system, trying to forget... Instead, she spent her time enjoying being close to her love, his arm about her waist as she leaned her tired head against his muscular chest.  
  
The wedding took much preparation, and guests from the world over were invited. Elmyra made her foster daughter's wedding dress herself, cutting and tucking the fabric into the latest styles, laboring painstakingly over every individual stitch, every embroidered blossom. Finally, she produced a dress fit for royalty, tucks of satin ribbons and silk trims lining the gown elegantly. She presented it to Aerith modestly, with a small but pleased smile worn on her face. Aerith's expression lit up with rising joy as she saw it, and she embraced Elmyra tightly with love, just like she used to so many years ago in her youth. Elmyra couldn't help but cry tears of pure happiness as she held the girl in her arms, for she would always be her little Aerith that she cared for.  
  
After few more months passed, they were married with much splendor. It was one of the world's greatest events and was declared a worldwide holiday in honor of the two warriors. The church in the slums of Sector 5 was completely restored to its former glory, the radiant blossoms sprouting from the center of the aisles glowing with pride from their silky petals. The flowers decorated the church, spread amongst the pews and the seats, in the aisles, fragrant garlands streaming from the ceiling, marking the hole from which Cloud had first fell through the roof on that fateful day.  
  
The couple strode down the aisle beaming with pride. Hardly a soul noticed the abnormal frailty of the bride's figure, as well as the fact that she had lost weight and her flesh had paled considerably to a rather ghostly pallor. Nevertheless, the vows were soon recited and the couple was joined in holy matrimony, sealed by a passionate meeting of lips to the cheers of the company. Rice and flower petals were thrown in the path of the newlyweds, providing a lush carpet for them to tread upon. Aerith laughed girlishly and threw the bouquet among the women present and screams ensued as they all dove for it. Yuffie stood to the side casually, watching the frantic fighting with a humored wry smile. Her mind was deep in thought, but her sharp eyes caught an object flying towards her, and naturally, her hands reached up in reflexes to catch it. It was the bouquet! Yuffie blinked in wide-eyed surprise.   
  
"Oh GAWD!" she muttered in shock as she stared wide-eyed at the object resting in her hands. She dropped it fearfully and dashed away from it as if it were a live rattlesnake...  
  
Aerith chuckled at the commotion as she watched the bewildered Yuffie beat a hasty retreat into the underbrush.  
  
--- About one year later...  
  
"Come on, Aerith! You can do it!" Cloud cried encouragingly as he watched his wife's thin figure writhe in agony. She screamed in pain and her bony hand clutched his tightly, her nervous coaching falling upon deafened ears. "Just push!" he cried over the clamor of the room. He was vastly worried... her labor was taking quite some time, and he was wondering whether she'd last through it in her condition.  
  
"Just a little more!" said the doctor patiently. She screamed as she put all of her remaining strength into one last desperate push, one last chance...  
  
"That's it!" cried the doctor. With a few quick snips, it was all over. "Congratulations! Here is your new baby daughter..." he said, gently handing a delicately wrapped bundle into Cloud's open arms. The tiny lungs wailed furiously as Aerith smiled ruefully. She held one of the tiny fists weakly in her own as it waved about. Her arm fumbled to stay upraised, but slid off the soft flannel blanket and onto the bed covers as she was drained of every ounce of strength left in her frail body. Then all became black....  
  
"Aerith!" Cloud cried out, kneeling at her side. As she wailed pitifully, the baby opened her eyes... her glowing aquamarine eyes...   



	2. Sephirah

Part 2- Sephirah  
  
Chapter 4- Reburial  
  
The funeral was held three days hence. Cloud was heartbroken... She was gone once more, and this time they would not have a second chance. He held the baby to his muscular chest as she gurgled and played noisily, her bright eyes staring curiously about the room. He had named her... she had taken from him his love; she had destroyed his world, his heart.  
  
He had named her... Sephirah.  
  
Once again, she had died with a smile perched divinely on thin lips. Her face was peaceful, even though fine lines of pain creased it, displaying age that she hadn't experienced in her short lifetime. Once again must he put her to rest... but this time in the ground.  
  
Many people watched as they lowered the casket into the soil, watched as Cloud broke down completely into one last bout of tears... watched as the baby played, indifferent and ignorant to the situation.  
  
Cloud was infuriated... she had given her life for another once again, but this life was not grateful. But deep in his mind, the pricking pain met him, reminded him that the baby could not know... that she would always be with him... that she loved him.  
  
And so he cared for the child. It was a dull pain in his heart that made him keep from loving her as much as he could... a pain that would never leave him. But he did love Sephirah. He taught her to be strong and virtuous. He raised her properly, did everything that a real parent should... except show his love for her. Every time he picked young Sephirah up and swung her about, he saw Aerith's face. Perhaps it was the long silky bangs, or the innocent child-like eyes, but... he turned his head away and put her down, choking over a rising sob.  
  
Sixteen years later, she had become a beautiful young woman. Her long silver locks were the envy of the town, not to mention she had better fighting skills than all the boys in the town put together. She had grown as a tomboy, swift and strong, lithe and sleek. But when she wished to, she could act like a perfect model of a lady, especially when Aunt Tifa came over to visit. Tifa and Sephirah shared a bond... Tifa had shown Sephirah the love that had been missing from her life... she had done what Cloud was unable to do.  
  
And so Tifa taught Sephirah lady-like things... how to care for her abundant sliver locks, allure a guy, and far more. And Sephirah looked upon her like a big sister... no almost a mother...  
  
Sephirah had never known much about her mother. All she knew was that she had died during complications after giving birth to her, the only child of her parents. Cloud would not speak much of his late wife to his daughter, for then he would turn away and head to a place of seclusion before breaking into bitter tears... the wound had not yet healed, the scar had not yet formed on the new flesh... And so Sephirah held her tact and her tongue.  
  
On her 16th birthday, Cloud gave her a present, wrapped in a long oiled cloth. Her blue-green eyes glowed in curiosity and surprise as she unwound the strips of protective cloth carefully, revealing the sleek, slender blade. She gasped with surprise as she held it in her hand, the hilt balanced perfectly to her muscles. It was almost as if it were made for her... She hugged her father tightly, thanking him profusely as he stood there, dumbfounded at what he just did...  
  
Later that long and fateful night, Tifa came to visit the Strifes' home in the outskirts of Nibelheim. Sephirah flew happily to her, babbling excitedly about her father's wonderful present.  
  
"Happy Birthday, my dear Sephy!" she laughed. She hugged the slender figure joyously.  
  
"Aunty, let me show you Daddy's present!" she said excitedly, bounding up the stairs in a frantic hurry. "Come on!" she called to Tifa, beckoning her. Tifa climbed the stairs swiftly and agilely behind her. Entering the room, she was shocked to see Sephirah wielding the Masamune before her as the streams of bright sunlight created a crazy gleam in her eyes... Tifa gasped and fell back, pain searing across her chest with the memories. The scar still remained...  
  
"No!" the shrill shriek rebounded from the rafters, catching Sephirah off-guard. Tifa crumpled to the floor in silent agony, clutching at the scarred flash as she winced and drew breath in agony.  
  
"Aunty, what's wrong?" asked a shocked Sephirah, dropping the sword with fright. It clattered harmlessly off the floor tiles, seemingly just a sharpened piece of metal...  
  
"That sword..." she panted fearfully, "It can't be! Is Cloud insane?!"  
  
"What is it?" Sephirah picked up the sword and placed it on tabletop, backing away frightened. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
Tifa broke down completely. "That sword... did he never tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?!" cried Sephirah. Tifa shook her head.  
  
"I can't... I mean... your father and I need to have a talk!" she said, gathering her composure and remaining dignity. She descended to the stairs in search of Cloud, but could not find him in the house. She saw him, leaning blankly against a wall outside, sword drawn and hanging by his side in the shade beneath a tall willow tree.  
  
"Cloud... how could you?!" she hissed. "You daughter had a chance for a normal life, and now you wish to take it from her?" she began.  
  
It was an absent Cloud who replied to Tifa, pain consuming his soul like a dark flame. "No... she never did..." he replied quietly. A salty tear slid down his cheek, tucking itself snugly into a corner of his mouth. "It's beginning again. She has to face her destiny as I did mine. I have learned that you cannot run from fate..."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Tifa cried.  
  
"I mean that she is Sephiroth. I have to destroy Sephiroth. I must kill my own daughter," his voice dropped to a whisper. "The blood line has mixed... I've had all three staining my hands," he looked down painfully. "And now I must have all 3 on my blade. Aerith's... my own... Sephiroth's... his head descended woefully into his hands, hiding away in them.  
  
"Oh, Cloud," Tifa murmured. "How do you know...?"  
  
"Just... trust me..." he said, turning away. "And perhaps it's time we told her the truth... about everything." With that, he called her in a powerful yet grief-stricken voice:  
  
"Sephirah!!"  
  
The story had begun to be told that night, under the soft light of the stars that shone through the clear crystalline glass of the window. Tears were shed as many long forgotten wounds were freshly reopened during the course of those few days. The sun gleamed cheerily through the frosting windows, penetrating the gloom of the past, yet not penetrating the darkness of the tale as it sunk into each of their hearts. Breaks were taken for food and rest, yet Sephirah could not sleep peacefully with the horror of the story. "Sephiroth, Sephirah... It's no coincidence. The Ancients... The very thing that Sephiroth lacked... I have by blood. He would say that the Planet was mine by right, as it was Mom's..." she jerked her mind away suddenly. "I am not Sephiroth!!" she cried into the empty night.  
  
Her mind strayed to something her father had mentioned near the beginning of the story. "The legend..." she whispered. "Sephiroth was never destined to succeed. Mom was destined to die. Dad was destined to spill Sephiroth's blood..." she thought hard, recalling her father's words. "Our Queen does not awaken. The one with blue eyes and the great sword on his back will not reach the Promised Land." She shuddered fearfully. Everything had become true... Soon she fell into a disturbed and restless slumber filled with broken hearts and shattered lives...  
  
The next morning, she rose early and dressed hurriedly. Sneaking out of the house quietly, she zipped up a warm black coat over her house clothes, and ran towards the town-square of Nibelheim. Running stealthily, her long hair glinted sleekly in the light of the moon and stars as it streaked back, fluttering gracefully behind her fleeing form. Soon she had reached her destination: the great Shinra mansion of Cloud's tale, with the enormous library still miraculously intact, even after the savage monsters had inhabited it for so many years. Her father had vanquished the creatures many years ago, so she ran into the rickety building carelessly, dashing down the secret stairs and into the basement. Her footsteps echoed eerily as she entered the empty stone hall, the silence almost deafening to her sensitive ears. She shivered frightfully, but summoned the courage to continue as she proceeded towards the rows and columns of books, volumes and encyclopedias. The past had put into writing by the many people who had recorded their stories here. Tales of joy and woe, history and fiction... it was an endless resource... a fountain of knowledge. It was no wonder that Sephiroth spent so many days here, doing nothing but read and research... you could read about anything here!  
  
"Let's see," she muttered, "'S' for 'Sephiroth'..." Her eyes grazed over the book, falling upon a stack that had been pulled out obviously a long time ago. The smooth leather bindings were coated thick with dust and cobwebs. Disgusted, she gingerly wiped them off with a coat sleeve and sat down. She flipped through quickly... "'Shinra,' 'Jenova Project'..." she muttered, as she deemed the documents useless material. "Aha! 'Sephiroth!'" she cried triumphantly as she slipped the faded ribbon bookmark into the page, snapping the covers of the book shut quickly. She stashed it under her coat and dashed from the basement, terrified that her father would awaken before she arrived home...  
  
She sneaked quickly into the house, dashing silently up the stairs and into her room, where she undressed hurriedly, attempting to climb back into her pajamas. Halfway undressed, she whirled about to see her father standing in the doorway.   
  
"Dad!!!" she cried. "Can't you let me get dressed?!" she snapped, gathering her blanket to her chest to cover her in outrage. Cloud rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics. "That's not the important thing... Where did you go this morning?" he asked coolly.  
  
Sephirah stiffened suddenly, tensing with a rushing fear. Did he know? "I was here all morning..." she tried timidly.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Cloud hissed threateningly. "Where did you go?" his voice was stern and angry. Sephirah broke down into sobs. She dashed recklessly from her room, pulling on her dark trench coat as she fled down the stairs and out of the house. Cloud heard the heavy door slam below and he shook his head sorrowfully as he drew his sword and followed slowly after her, knocking on the guest room door as he passed. A bleary-eyed Tifa answered the knock, poking her head out grumpily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she yawned, opening the door for her old friend.  
  
"It's Sephirah. Get dressed and let's go..." he turned away towards the door and quickly marched away, slinging his sword over her back with amazing agility.  
"W-wait!" cried Tifa as she slipped quickly into her fighting clothes and ran after Cloud. "What's going on?! Wait for meeeeee..."  
  
  
Chapter 5- The Cries of the Planet  
  
Sephirah ran wildly down the dusty dirt path, the sharp rocks that her boots kicked up scuffing against her ankles painfully. She did not feel them, however, for she was too busy with her panicked flight to notice the many bruises and cuts that were oozing blood down her ankles and into her shoes. She ran until she could run no more, until she was panting and out of breath. Beginning to stumble in exhaustion, she tripped over a large flat stone in the road and flew forwards, smacking her head violently against a nearby rock. She went out like a light as darkness descended upon her vision, consuming her mind in a vicious black shroud of pain... She gasped sharply as her body became limp upon the green grass, staining it with a rosy tinge.  
  
***  
  
Darkness... Pain... Hatred... Fear...  
  
Those words were given new meaning that night as Sephirah lay still in a comatose state. Her prostrate body was as still and cold as ice, her body fighting for life against the rushing blood, the life that was slowly draining away from her...  
  
She found herself suddenly at the head of a small path leading towards a calm and peaceful lake. Her throat burned like fire, screaming at her mind for water, the scorching heat choking her, gagging her, each breath a burning blade rasping in her lungs. She tried to scream but found that she couldn't; her voice box was dry and caked in her larynx. She ran with born desperation towards the water, that clear and sparkling fluid, which beckoned her, tempting her with it's radiating coolness. She splashed into the cerulean waters, splashing it frantically into her face, her mouth. It healed the pain, soothed it, stroking her soul with its gentle touch... She backed out of the water and stood in the radiant sun to dry, her long hair soaked to the root. She twirled it casually around her palms, wringing the water out and shaking its shining length down her back, flipping the wet strands over her shoulder as she began to walk away from the lake, feeling reborn...  
  
She felt a nagging itch on her bare leg, and instinctively, her hand reached down to scratch the spot. It made contact with something long and slimy, startling her. She looked down at her legs, her skin... and screamed in horror.  
  
Leeches.  
  
So many of them, hundreds, clinging onto her skin, sucking her blood, draining her body and killing her slowly, parasitic creatures that steal the very life from under your nose. She screamed, the sound resounding off the trees, the mountains... but she could not move her body. She collapsed to the forest floor in agony, the life ebbing from her body as a voice spoke.  
  
"I figured that you'd understand better if I showed you this way..." laughed a deep rich voice.  
  
Suddenly, the leaches disappeared, her voice returning to her shaking throat. "W-what? Who are you?!" she inquired shakily.  
  
The voice laughed again. "Don't you know me, Ancient?" he said incredulously.  
  
Sephirah gathered her courage, rising to her feet and took a fighting stance. "Show yourself!!!" she cried into the sky.  
  
The laugh grew louder, more focused. "As you wish, my dear..." it whispered in her ear. She whirled about, surprised and ready to battle. She gasped in terror, drawing back from the tall looming figure. She looked into the bright blue eyes that were so much like her own, the smile so familiar, the long lightness of his hair...  
  
Sephiroth!  
  
She gasped with terror. "W-what do you want with me...?" she gasped, stepping back slightly. Sephiroth laughed at her fear and smiled gently.  
  
"You think I want to hurt you?" he said gently, stepping forwards towards her mesmerized form. He touched her arm gently, his large hands enveloping her biceps easily yet timidly, the soft caress relaxing her mind.  
  
"I suppose you want to know why I made you go through with that experience, right?" he smiled at her. She nodded dazedly, her eyes never leaving his in distrust. He put his arm around her waist, a gentlemanly gesture as she slowly settled into a feeling of security as she leaned against his side as he lead her towards the sparkling lake.  
  
"The Planet..." he whispered softly as the image of a small sphere appeared before her, resting into the outstretched palm of her hand. She shivered as the watched her world grow and develop, from the beginning of time and creation to the present, watching beautiful swirls of colored light encircle the planet, gathering in the North at the center of a valley, the colors merging, forming a stream of green power, of life.  
  
"The Lifestream..." he said gently as she stared, her eyes focusing on the stream. Soon, small buildings, signs of civilization began to appear, scattered across the face of the Planet. A comet hit the image at one point in time and distorted the peace of the sphere, but as no harm seemed to be done other than the gathering of the Lifestream at the northern pole, she paid no heed. The activity in one city ceased suddenly as small red dots began to spread across the region steadily... then suddenly disappeared without warning.  
  
Sephirah watched the many cities intently as they grew and expanded, feeding off the blood of the Planet. She noticed the reduced size of the Lifestream as it thinned out. Suddenly, green haze began to rise from a single metallic grouping on the land.  
  
"The first of the Mako reactors... the beginning of the city of Midgar and the Shinra," he added as she remained fascinated by the globe. The green mist began to grow... other metal regions appeared on the landscape, seemingly polluting the air with a greenish tinge. The air began to blacken over the developing city of Midgar as the plate was erected, darkening the city by blocking out the sun, the very source of life and energy that supported the world. Suddenly, a miniature explosion appeared in one of Midgar's reactors, to Sephirah's surprise. The green mist dissipated over the reactor, replaced by the wicked consuming smoke of fire and destruction.  
  
"The beginning of the adventures of a small resistance group called AVALANCHE, headed by Barret Wallace and an 'Ex-SOLDIER' named Cloud Strife, backed by the owner of a small bar in Sector 7, named Tifa Lockheart..." Sephiroth smiled as he said those names, elongating and emphasizing the vowels. Sephirah's eyes widened as the three names rang in her ears. "Mr. Wallace? D-Daddy? Aunty Tifa?" she choked over the last two names, swallowing her sobs bravely.  
  
He laughed heartily, not an evil cackle, nor a giggle of pure delight. Just a laugh of a normal human... "I see that you know these people..." From the area of the reactor, colorful wisps of light issued, gathering and traveling North. "The people who died in that explosion..." he pointed out as she gazed deep into the vivid spectrum.  
  
"B-But... what do you mean?" she stammered.  
  
"Just keep watching..." he gestured. Once again her eyes focused in on the Northern Mountains, the Lifestream still present there. The stream was drastically thinned, its strength disappearing with its mass. The rainbow of colorful light stretched towards the mountains, merging with the remaining stream. Her mind clicked with realization.  
  
"The Lifestream... Is it where the souls of the dead go? Is that where Mom is?" she urged of him. He nodded. The stream began to fade even more, and soon a sound was evident... a long, painful shriek, the cry of a person in a deep tortured agony.  
  
"The screams... Can you hear the cries of the Planet?" she nodded, fearful and shaken. She could hear it louder than others could because she was an Ancient, born to hear those cries. "That's all it could do... scream, and no one would hear... or care for that matter. Just like the leeches... sucking the life from the host, useless parasites that exist only to make others more miserable," he murmured, with a gloomy chuckle.  
  
"Did Mom hear those too...?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yes..." he bowed his head shamefully. "That's why..." he began, gesturing towards a spot near the north, towards a city that she had remembered had bustled with activity ages ago, but had gone dead after the sudden celestial body had collided with the Northern Mountains thousands of year ago. A scream issued from that spot, a cry of utter horror and agony. She jumped slightly, quaking with fear.  
  
"W-What was that?!" she cried.  
  
He hung his head, not proud of his deeds. "That... that was the death of the last of the Ancients. The slaying of your mother at my hands..." His arm wrapped around her stunned body tighter, but she shook him away.  
  
"How dare you!! Bastard!!!" she screamed hysterically, tearing frantically away from him.  
  
"B-But..." Sephiroth began.  
  
"Shut up! I want to hear no more of this!" she threw herself to her knees on the floor, sobbing brokenly. "Mom..." she gasped.  
  
"You don't understand. You weren't even born yet..." he said. "My mother gave Aerith another chance at the life I had taken from her, by my request. And so she was given it. Unfortunately, when you were born, she lost her life again." he shook his head sadly.  
  
She looked up at his clear blue eyes as hers filled with tears. "So it's true... I killed her!" she murmured softly, ashamedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Sephirah... it's true," Sephiroth said, putting his arms around her and leaning her head gently against his shoulder. Tears rolled onto his shirt, soaking it in their salty mixture, as she cried her youthful heart out in his loving embrace. Her bowed head rested against his chest, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Sephiroth smiled cruelly. Only one more step left. He lifted her chin with a soft smooth movement and met her eyes to his own. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, her neck. His arms felt stealthily around her back, unzipping her dress, his hands caressing her bare back as he slipped the garment from her shoulders... she fell helplessly into his embrace, his sexual trap.  
  
She was young and innocent... but not for long.  
  
The last thing she remembered was his voice breathing into her ear as his lips grazed over hers, "Remember... no matter what we'll always be together..."  
  
  
Chapter 6- The Gaze of the Firebird  
  
She woke in his arms, his fond embrace. His strong chest heaved with strength in each breath of his sleeping form. She felt warm and comfortable as she leaned her head closer to his, the two shades of silver meshing slightly. She rolled slightly, taking in her surroundings. A familiar sight for her tired eyes... her room? She sat up, shocked. How did she get here? What would Daddy say when he saw them...? Her mind raced and panicked as she threw off the sheets, hurriedly pulling over her nightgown. Sephiroth stirred beside her, rolling luxuriously with a yawn.  
  
"Oh no!! Daddy will kill us both!" she wailed.  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "Don't worry, my dear," His arm snaked around her waist, inviting her back into the warmth of the bedcovers as he propped himself up on an elbow. "Hahaha... he's already killed me once before! Besides, this is all in your mind... but that doesn't mean that it all isn't real. I am really here... with you... and I would like to ask a favor of you." She nodded slowly, confused.  
  
"Of me? Why... what can I do?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I would've appeared in real form, but as you know, your father was the one who destroyed that possibility when he ran his sword through my unprotected body..." she nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, you see, your mother was given another chance by my mother in the Lifestream. Unfortunately, my mother, Jenova, could only perform this favor once, so she did it for the one she felt sympathetic towards... Aerith. To allow her to live once more, she had to use what we call the pinion feather of the Dark Phoenix. The Dark Phoenix is the bird that results when the very bird of life, the Phoenix, dies itself. When you slay the Phoenix, the light will drain from it, and it will fall to the ground. If you do not take the feather quickly, the carcass will disappear. It's only happened once in history..." he looked away, as if with grief. "Phoenixes are rare and endangered. There are very few left in this world. I know of the location of one, but perhaps to ask you to do such a task for me-" he turned away form her, facing the wall, "- is far too much to ask..."  
  
Sephirah shook her head hastily. "Just tell me where to go, and I'll do it... for you," she finished decisively.  
  
Sephiroth smiled towards the wall, an evil grin invisible to the young girl. He turned and swept her into his arms joyously. "Thank you, my Sephirah... Now here's what you have to do..."  
  
***  
  
Pain.  
  
A deep excruciating pain.  
  
Darkness again... a merciful darkness  
  
Sephiroth... the Dark Phoenix...  
  
Aunty! Daddy! ... Mother!!!  
  
Feeling slowly registered into her brain, feelings of pain, sorrow, anger, and confusion... Her mind struggled with her body, fighting for control, for strength from her drained container as a pounding, crushing weight enveloped her skull, throbbing and probing at her brain, merciless and agonizing. She tried to cry out, every inch of her tortured body was urging her to, but she found that she couldn't. The darkness was excruciating and lonely...  
  
A bright light appeared ahead of her, a blinking pulsing star, filling her vision with white and blinding her temporarily. She heard a faint voice echoing around her.  
  
"Oh Cloud..." it sighed.  
  
"..." the grief-stricken voice grunted softly.  
  
"Wait... did I just see her eyelashes move...?" the eager first voice was decisively female.  
  
Her father gave a small and muffled cry of surprise, followed by Tifa's disappointed voice.  
  
"...Maybe not," she sighed.  
  
Sephirah's mind raced. "But I did!!" she thought furiously, trying to move her stiffened body helplessly. Pain coursed through her like a stinging whip, causing a mangled cry of anguish to be squeezed from her tortured lungs.  
  
"Sephirah!" a hoarse masculine voice cried in reply. She heard a form rise suddenly, the wooden grain of the chair creaking with the change of weight balanced on it. She could feel the shadow her father as he bent over her, watching patiently, worriedly. She groaned slightly and used her strength to lift her eyelids, which seemed as if they consisted of impossibly heavy stone. She managed to overcome the searing pain as her bloodshot eyes attempted to focus.  
  
"She's ok!!" Tifa cried happily, jumping to her feet, knocking the chair back from behind her.  
  
Cloud began to weep uncontrollably, hunched over his daughter's numbed body, his spiked head contained in his arms, which were resting gently on top of her stomach.  
  
"Daddy," her voice rasped in her throat. His head lifted silently, his cheeks and eyelids swollen and scarlet from his tears. A rueful smile crossed his face as she met his glance feebly, his throat choking with joyous laughter. Sephirah was surprised at the sight. She had never seen her father cry or even show his emotions before, and family friends had confided to her that he hadn't shed a single tear in front of another soul since she was born and her mother had died.  
  
A rush of emotions poured out of Cloud, feelings that he had hidden and bottled up securely in a distant corner of his heart for the past 16 years. His bitterness from Aerith's death, the joy of watching his daughter grow and discover life, worry at her troubles, sorrow from the suffering of his loneliness... She attempted a grin back at her weeping father, a tear rolling likewise from her pain clouded eyes. Cloud leaned down and hugged her gently, rocking her back and forth lovingly. His eyes closed slowly as he bent and kissed her cheek lightly just as he used to secretly as she slept when she was younger.  
  
"Cloud, perhaps you should let her rest some more..." Tifa said tentatively, interrupting the tender moment. Cloud laid her gently down on her pillow and stood, nodding silently at his friend as he turned. He glanced over his shoulder one final time before the exited the room quietly, allowing her to fall back into a deep slumber.  
  
***  
  
The next morning she woke to the peaceful chirping songs of birds outside her window, the sun streaming in cheerily, shadows dancing with the music of a fresh spring morning. The strength of the star's bright rays empowered her, healing her battered body. She absorbed it gratefully, the warmth spreading through her entire body. She yawned tiredly, stretching her lax muscles... then sat up in shock and surprise. "I feel... fine..." she whispered, awestruck. She was in her room, as she remembered, like on a normal pleasant morning. She sprang energetically out of bed. "Wow... I feel good as new!" she thought with a laugh as she skipped down the hallway and stairs. With a foolish grin plastered on her face, she leapt the last few stairs, landing roughly on the rug at the base. The rug bunched at the awkward angle at which she hit it, and with a cry of surprise, she fell with a crash to the floor. Her head pounded furiously as she scrambled to her feet, gathering her bruised dignity as she dusted off her flannel pajama bottoms.  
  
"Ok... almost as good as new," she muttered into the air, rubbing the bruised thigh ruefully. She strolled into the kitchen to look for her father, finding Tifa instead at the stove, a cup of hot water boiling in the kettle. She held a ladle in her hand and stood over a small metal pot in the sink. "Geez... now only if I had some onions..." she muttered busily, flipping through her recipe book. She whirled around suddenly, reaching for a pan in the oven... Seeing Sephirah leaning in the doorway, she froze completely, gasping in surprise as she dropped her ladle in shock. Time seemed to stop for both of them as the plastic clattered noisily to the floor and Tifa stared, wide-eyed, at the healthy girl.  
  
"S-Sephirah?!" she cried incredulously, bending fearfully to relinquish the ladle, her eyes never leaving the girl's face. Sephirah noticed how her hand shook as she picked it up, sauce dripping onto the newly polished floor. Tifa stood up, tears rushing to her eyes as she flung the ladle into the sink and rushed to her, flinging her arms around her.  
  
"Oh Sephirah!!!" she sobbed. Sephirah was shocked... What was going on?  
  
"Aunty Tifa..?" she asked, returning the hug with a shocked expression.  
  
"My dear Sephirah... I thought I'd never hear your voice again!" she cried into the girl.  
  
"W-What do you mean...?" she drew back, confused.  
  
"My child... you've been asleep for over a year!" she whispered excitedly. "You went into another coma after that day... and wouldn't wake up. All the doctors in the countryside visited, trying to get you to come to, but you wouldn't. Cloud was heartbroken..." Tifa bowed her head tiredly.  
  
Sephirah was taken aback with shock. "A-A year?!" she gasped, stuttering over the shocking words.  
  
Tifa's head bobbed once. "Yeah..." Sephirah stepped back, shaking her head dazedly back into reality.  
  
"By the way, where IS Daddy?" she asked Tifa, gazing around the room with interest.  
  
"Your father went out for a little while on a job in the town. Some of the younger children got lost in the mountains yesterday. He'll be back later today," she said, turning back to her culinary preparations.  
  
"It only seemed like one night..." she breathed. She heard footsteps outside, and turning around suddenly, Tifa rushed out outside to declare the news to Cloud. Sephirah moved deftly to the window, watching the weary figure trudge down the rocky path, kicking stones with his heavy hiking boots on the way. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in surprise as he slung his sword nimbly over his shoulder, rushing towards the house with outstretched arms. She cried out with joy and rushed towards him in return... then Tifa filled his arms instead. She saw his strong arms embrace the slender figure, his ungloved hand stroking her hair with love and gentleness. He smiled brightly as he looked into her eyes, locking the gaze as he leaned towards her, kissing her with a deep and obvious passion.  
  
Sephirah's blood boiled as she watched her father caress his lover. She ran furiously out of the house, slamming the heavy rear gate behind her as she confronted Cloud.  
  
"?!" Cloud's throat could not reply in his shock. "...S-Sephirah...?"  
  
"How dare you, Father?! How dare you betray my mother like that?!" The words were ripped from her throat as her eyes blazed with fury. She had never felt so angry before in her life, but internally, she was surprised. "Why am I angry?!" she thought frantically. "This is something I've always wished for when I was little..." Yet the words continued to flow, continued to condemn... but it was almost as if she wasn't speaking them. She tried to stop them, to cease the flow of profanities, words of hatred... but it was beyond her control.  
  
"But Sephie..." he began, pleading with his eyes, her gaze meeting his like ice.  
  
"Hah... well, goodbye. I hope you have a great time with Tifa behind Mom's back..." she sniffed as she walked away haughtily. She took a step into the garage, and out of the shadows, she drew the sheathed form of a long and slim blade, fastening the ties to her belt. With her head held high and dignified, she stalked down the path towards the town.  
  
"Wait!!! SEPHIRAH!!!" Cloud cried, regaining his voice as he watched his daughter leave home... forever. He shook his head sadly as Tifa put a gentle hand on his arm, leading him back into the house. Tears formed in the eyes that had begun to cloud in pain and age. The beads formed slowly, trickling slowly down the channels formed by his slightly creased cheeks. Taking a single glance back, he headed sorrowfully into the house.  
  
  
Chapter 7- Who are you?  
  
It was soon dusk, and the dust slowly settled over the rolling hillsides, a slight chill settling into the land with the coming of night. Sephirah shivered slightly, control returned after the morning's outburst. The sun glimmered sympathetically as it set over the distant mountains, seemingly retiring for the night as the creamy full moon and stars began to spread their gentle light over the peaceful land.  
  
She had no idea where she had run to... She had gone where her legs could take her, seemingly with an inhuman strength... perhaps because he was with her? She could feel him beside her, within her... a part of her soul. She could hear him whisper... a whisper so faint yet so real... "I love you... my Sephirah."  
  
She shivered in fear, wrapping her arms about her torso protectively. This couldn't be real... it had to be another dream... Yet she knew from the bone chilling cold of the feeling in her spine that this was as real as she was.  
  
All she could do was pray for the best as she set sluggishly off down the path, the frost beginning to creep through her clothes, dragging her down with incredible weight. She attempted to continue doggedly as she realized in dulled panic that she hadn't recovered fully... Her eyelids began to droop with tiredness as the tears began to freeze them shut, and tottering slightly, she stumbled and fell amongst the weeds on the path, frost lining her face and hair, freezing her slowly as she drifted off into unconsciousness...  
  
***  
  
Her eyes focused blearily within the depths of her mind... cries could be heard from the depths of the darkness, cutting across her eardrums. Shrieks of pure agony, of pain, and hatred. Then... a song. The sweet coaxing melodies of voices in unison, united and harmonious. Her mind was peaceful, relaxed and at rest, her heart with neither fear nor apprehension. She stood in awe, gazing around her at the soft pulsing green waves of energy immersing her ankles. She knelt rapturously, dipping her hands into the mist, cupping them as she drew them towards her heart. The mist dissipated in her hold as she brought it up, dripping slowly back into the body of the fog. She stood, gazing into the blackened distances of the horizon around her. The Lifestream...  
  
She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, and the back of her neck prickled with fear as she whirled around to confront the entity. She gasped in fear and apprehension, eyes widening as her throat attempted to wrench out a gagged scream of revulsion. The figure was hideous and distorted, with long pinkish tendrils slithering and trailing behind its slimy twisted body. A bluish tinge in its flesh reminded her of death and disease, spots in its skin blackened and mottled over the throat and jaw.  
  
Sephirah opened her mouth to scream, but a tentacle snaked quickly across her throat and mouth, gagging her firmly but not too tightly.  
  
"My child," was its sibilant hiss, "Do you not know me?" Sephirah's eyes clamped shut in revulsion and fear as she fought the hold valiantly. "Perhaps... this would be a more comfortable form for you..." A small deft twirl coupled with a flash of light revealed a young woman, dark of hair and eye. Her loosely pulled back hair shimmered gently, her spectacles gently resting upon a thinly bridged nose, reflecting the green of the Lifestream in her dark pupils. She was clad in a white lab dress, obvious intelligence shining through her very aura.  
  
She smiled gently. "I am Lucrecia Hojo."  
  
Sephirah took a step back in surprise. "You mean, Lucrecia Hojo from the textbooks? Known for many famous discoveries, assisting the scientist Hojo as his wife in experiments? Some of which including... including the lifeform found in the Northern Mountains that the scientists named "Jenova"... And the very mother of an experiment to create the world's greatest SOLDIER for the company Shinra..."  
  
Lucrecia slid her glasses further up her nose, smiling shyly. "Yes, I guess that would be me," she blushed.  
  
"Wow... It's an honor to meet you, Professor!" she extended her hand to meet that of Lucrecia's, but drew back suddenly with realization.  
  
"Mrs. Lucrecia Hojo... died over 40 years ago soon after giving birth to a child that did awe the world by becoming the greatest SOLDIER... his name was Sephiroth. Had reportedly been seen periodically at the site of a waterfall near Corel, but 17 years ago, reports of sightings had ceased to appear." She sniffed angrily in contempt. "At least those years of textbooks and school paid off finally. What kind of trick are you trying to pull over me?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucrecia looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"I mean that you are a fake! Nice try, monster." she laughed.  
  
The figure looked disturbed, and wrung its hands in dismay. "Hpmh!" grunted Lucrecia. With another quick turn, and a more powerful flash of light, the creature revealed another form. She seemed vaguely familiar to Sephirah, an image conjured by same faint dream as her mind strove to remember.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to an emerald porcelain vase that lay on her father's nightstand, a vase that was always filled with fresh garden flowers. It had always been a mystery to the town why their garden flourished so, without the family caring for it, without them even weeding the patch. Cloud had always shrugged off the inquiries about fertilizers and plant treatments, leaving the villagers even more puzzled. She remembered how they used to lie amongst the sweet fragrances together, the sweet perfume of flowers filling their senses completely. Cloud would pick them fresh from the garden each Sunday to lay in the delicate vase at his bedside, straightening a small crystal picture frame that was lined with dried and pressed red roses. It was delicate and beautiful, an object that she, as a curious child, had never even dreamed of touching. It was said by family friends to have been made by her mother in her final days... by thin delicate hands as she carried her daughter in her womb. A smiling face lay within, guarding and guiding their souls and home with her gentle vigil. She recalled, "The vase was the color of her radiant eyes," as her father used to say in a dreamy tone...  
  
"M-Mommy?!" she gasped. A familiar scent of fresh garden flowers filled the air, catching her in its seemingly tangible embrace. She recalled many years ago, when she had discovered a bottle of her mother's homemade perfume in an old forlorn drawer. She had used it sparingly since on special occasions, the pretty scent admired by men and women alike.  
  
"My Sephirah..." the voice was silky in its joy. "Sephirah... come to me, my daughter. Let me hold you in my arms, just once..." She extended her arms in welcome, inviting Sephirah to fall into her embrace, to rest her tired cheek against her bosom. "You will forever be mine, Sephirah..." the voice seemed to echo from afar.  
  
"No!!!" ripped another voice from the air, a strangled cry. Aerith's eyes closed and reopened once, pleading with her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my Sephirah, fight it!!" the voice seemed to be squeezed from her lungs. "It is too late for me... don't let her control you with her trickery!" The eyes of the figure widened considerably with panic and pain. "She is not your mother... Don't submit!! Agh!!!" A scream emitted from the woman, violently beating the consciousness into submission.  
  
"Now as we were," a smile lit Aerith's face, a smile now seemingly fake to Sephirah's purified eyes. She stared within Aerith's eyes... she could see the dancing shadows flitting across... No, it was no shadow, but a monster instead!  
  
"No!!" she screeched, swiping her arm angrily, startling the apparition. "I will not be your slave, you... you... witch!!" Sephirah spat. Aerith frowned seemingly in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, Sephie? I'm your mother..." a tiny tear slid down Aerith's cheek, glistening in the low light. Sephirah turned away painfully, closing her eyes as she hesitated in momentary uncertainty.  
  
"You are NOT my mother!" she backed away, shaking her head decisively.  
  
The woman laughed cruelly, and with a final flash of light that caused Sephirah to flinch weakly, confronted her. "No, you're very right, my clever girl..." a deep velvety voice sounded upon her ears. "I am Sephiroth." The greenish eyes glinted, filling her vision with a pulsing, hypnotizing rhythm. She couldn't resist it, not in his eyes... "I love you," he whispered, catching her swaying body in his arms as he kissed her firmly. Strength broken, Sephirah submitted, allowing herself to fall into his control, his mighty power. The warm and pungent smell of flesh and sweat wreathed about her nose as he rocked her in his arms. Her eyes closed slowly as she rested her cheek tiredly against his bare chest.  
  
"You are mine, my Sephirah," his voice echoed around the Lifestream as the vision began to fade...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8- The Tiny Bronco  
  
"Oh Cid, do you think she'll be ok?" asked a woman's voice impatiently as Sephirah's mind came to through the haze of darkness.  
  
"Heh... if she's really Strife's girl, she'll have enough spunk to pull through," another voice answered gruffly.  
  
"I'm really worried about her... so you think we should call Cloud over here?" the woman whispered anxiously.  
  
Cid chuckled lightly but heartily, coughing up a slight film of cigarette tobacco. "If I know those damned Strifes, they have a spirit of their own. We'll wait and hear what the girl has to say first."  
  
At the sound of a friendly and familiar voice, Sephirah stirred and groaned, muscles stiff and aching from the deep cold she had been exposed to. She stretched and yawned sleepily as she recognized the figures before her.  
  
"There ya go, Shera. She's ok." Cid shrugged as he puffed away on a cigarette.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Shera breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried..."  
  
Sephirah gazed around the room. "Mr. Cid? Aunt Shera? What's going on?" she groaned.  
  
"Same question back to you too." Cid said casually. "We found you layin' half dead in a field close to the mountain. Care to explain what you were doing there?"  
  
"Knock that off Cid! Wanna play the 'tough guy,' eh? You were as worried about her as a mother about her newborn baby. So shut up!" Shera intervened with a wink and a playful poke at Cid's unguarded ribs. He grumbled ashamedly at her. "Well, honey, are you okay?" she resumed speaking to Sephirah.  
  
Cid chuckled at the growing spirit of his wife. "Whatever, woman. But it really shouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to see that she's ok..." Sephirah's eyes rolled at the awful joke.  
  
Shera sighed. "Oh... just shut up, will ya?!" she yelled with a playful grin at Cid as he smiled in return through the heavy haze of cigarette smoke.  
  
Sephirah sat up tiredly from the couch in the cluttered house where the Highwinds lived. The curtains in their living room were tattered slightly and objects lay strewn carelessly over the floor, but it was the way they liked it. Shera had always complained good-naturedly about the mess that she'd have to clean up every day in their cozy home, yet she never had the heart to let the house go completely clean. It'd seem so bare and simple for their personalities. Engine parts and science magazines littered the floor and tables, marking the life of busy people. The light filtered in through the shining clean windows, spots of light cast over the coffee-stained rugs through the time worn curtains. A delicious aroma arose from the stove as a teakettle whistled musically. Shera rose to her feet and snapped off the range, lifting the teakettle while searching through their cabinets for a tea set. With a welcoming smile, she poured the contents of the kettle into a small mug and presented it to Sephirah.  
  
"Drink up, dear. Perhaps you'd like to share your story with us when you're finished?" Shera coaxed. Sephirah nodded with the steam from the mug filling her eyes as she gulped down the hot drink.  
  
"I-It's rather hard for me to explain..." she began. "Well, you see, um... I need to research the Phoenix for a field project in school. I have a two-week leave to travel to Fort Condor, where the Phoenix has been sighted periodically. Mr. Cid, would you mind flying me to the other continent... please?"  
  
Cid grumbled reluctantly and lazily as he heard the request, pending it on his mind. Shera turned to him with a sly smile and elbowed him in his slightly rounded stomach. "Oh, honey, just do it for her!!"  
  
"Don't 'honey' me, woman!" he mumbled under his breath. Then with a sigh, he resigned and ground his cigarette stub forcefully into a waiting ashtray. "Fine! I'll do it. For Aerith's daughter." Sephirah's heart leapt with joy. "Oh, thank you!!" she cried, kissing her father's friends on their cheeks. Cid blushed slightly and recoiled, turning away grumbling as he left the room, leaving Shera wrapped deep in Sephirah's embrace. Sephirah felt a slight bulge pressing against her stomach as they hugged, and puzzled, she withdrew slightly.  
  
"What's this?" Sephirah pulled away, looking down at the shallowly rounded bulge that protruded shyly from Shera's loose casual dress at the abdomen. Shera blushed timidly and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sephirah cried joyously. "Is it...?" Sephirah could read Shera's answer from the proud gleam in her eyes. Sephirah gave a girlish squeal as she took Shera's hands and danced her around in excitement as Shera giggled good-naturedly.  
  
"Well, after your father finally convinced Cid to marry me, it took a year's worth of negotiation, but we decided to have a child. The hard part is that I made him promise to give up smoking for the baby's sake once it comes," she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!!!" Sephirah's light breezy laugh joined Shera's.  
  
Sephirah spent the entire night at the Highwinds as Cid readied the restored Tiny Bronco for the next day's flight. She talked and gossiped merrily with Shera the entire night as they packed provisions and useful items for her journey. Sephirah realized with embarrassment that she was still clad in her nightclothes, so Shera readily lent her a lovely sky blue summer dress, claiming with a cheeky grin that it wouldn't fit her for a very long time. By the time that the first ray of colorful light leaked its way across the cloud scattered sky at dawn, she was ready to depart.  
  
Sephirah climbed into the passenger seat of the older plane tentatively, carefully placing her baggage in the compartment at her feet as she smoothed the wrinkles from her borrowed skirt and sat down. After a few minutes, Cid emerged from the house, Shera tugging his sleepy form by the arm. She gave him a gentle kiss goodbye as she gave a giant grin and a wave to the girl. Sephirah waited patiently as Cid gave the plane a final inspection and climbed deftly into the pilot seat.  
  
"Take care you two!!" she could hear Shera shout over the roar of the engines and the whistling whir of the propellers. Sephirah gave a cry of delight as they lifted into the sky, seemingly heading into the great ball of fiery energy that floated serenely in the sky.  
  
***  
  
Cloud and Tifa ran through the Nibel Mountains frantically, searching high and low amongst the sparse crowds of monsters near the cliffs. The shadows of the tall rocks made it hard for them to navigate during the early morning. Cloud cursed under his breath, a fine mist forming from his breath from the cold. If only noon would come... the sun would be overhead and the search conditions would be perfect.  
  
"She's gotta be here somewhere! This is the only place left to search. The villagers have been combing the town and its outskirts, but there's been no sign of here anywhere!" Cloud's voice was barely audible to anyone but himself. Tifa sighed sorrowfully. He'd been that way ever since she had run away, always mumbling to himself under his breath, never relenting on his frenzied hunt. Sure, he had the right to be worried... she was too, yet...   
  
Reaching the ancient perilous rope-bridge, Cloud began to climb it, not even noticing that the bridge's unsteady planks were swinging over such a great ravine. Tifa followed reluctantly, memories of the collapsing bridge flooding back and haunting her soul. She shivered as they crossed it, all of their senses tense and alert. Her ears pricked up, hearing a faint roaring sound from the horizon. It grew slowly louder, until Cloud and Tifa were almost on the other side of the cliff, about to place their feet on the rocky mountain soil.  
  
A heavy roar of engines sounded nearby, followed by the light whirring of propellers. A cloud of smoke trailed like streamers behind a colorful airplane, flying over the mountains and into the distance. Cloud's head shot up like a rocket as he broke into a run down the path.  
  
"Wait Cloud!!!!!" cried Tifa, panting in an effort to catch up to him. Cloud didn't even turn his head as he yelled in simple reply:  
  
"To Rocket town!!!"   



	3. The Quest for the Phoenix

Part 3- The Quest for the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 9- The Legend of the Phoenix  
  
The engine of the plane slowed to a quiet sputter as it descended swiftly though the thick cloud cover. Landing gear prepared, Cid skillfully notched down the navigation devices in a smooth and effortless descent. Soon the wheels were taxiing along the ground as Cid threw the rocket switch and slowed the plane. It glided to a smooth stop on the rocky plains near the military outpost of Fort Condor. They dismounted with care, Cid helping Sephirah with her heavy leather satchel.  
  
"There it is!" Cid shrugged, pointing west at the tall and forbidding steel structure in the distance. Sephirah nodded gratefully as she took in her surroundings, staring wistfully through the distances at the bare rock cliffs and scarce vegetation. She turned to Cid with a loving smile.  
  
"Thank you ever so much..." she smiled as she give him a quick hug. Distressed and embarrassed by her display of affection, Cid squirmed away. "... You're welcome anytime, Shera would say. Well, I'm goin' back to Rocket Town, so I'll probably be back here for ya in a few weeks." Without even saying a real goodbye, Cid jumped back into the pilot seat of the Tiny Bronco, and with a stiff military salute and a rare smile, took off into the clouded sky. Sephirah sighed in resignation. There was no turning back now...  
  
The heavy wind tossed her sky blue dress playfully with its delicate hands, whispering tenderly in her ear as it whisked by, laughing in its fun. Its swift fingers ran freely through her silken hair, whipping it out from where it was tucked securely behind her ear. The long sliver strands whipped across her face, slapping her rosy cheeks gently with their great lengths. She sighed and strolled on, climbing the shallow rocks until she reached the very summit of the Mountain of the Condor. And there stood the entrance of the age worn fort that fought beside her father for independence.  
  
At the end of a path a guard stood, forehead wrapped in an orange military headband, yet still not managing to restrain his thick dark bangs from falling into his eyes as he watched her approach gingerly. He was still rather young, the son of a warrior who had once fought here to protect the mighty Condor and the Mako Reactor. He was dressed in tattered and stained clothes, yet he wore them proudly- head and back posture erect- as he coolly watched her proceed towards him.  
  
"Well, here's a pretty one this time..." he muttered under his breath. Sephirah turned, not quite catching his words.  
  
"What?" she inquired innocently.  
  
"Umm... Nothing!" said the teenage guard, perking up. "Welcome to Fort Condor, Miss. Who are you?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Sephirah panicked in dismay. What could she say that wouldn't give her away? Her brain racked itself quickly, searching for an idea... "Hi! I'm Erika, a reporter from a magazine in Costa Del Sol. I'm here to-research the legendary Phoenix that has been sighted here!!" she blurted out suddenly. The boy eyed her suspiciously for a moment... then shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," he sighed, "Go on ahead. Just another person here to try their luck with the Phoenix..." With a grunt of exertion, he yanked open the heavy door, motioning for her to pas through. She walked shyly by, turning to thank the teen before she disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Bobbing her head politely, she whisked around to enter the tunnel... and he hailed her.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Miss Erika, that's a nice sword you've got there... I suppose you've gotta fend off those men, eh?" he winked at her and laughed as she hastened her retreat down the tunnel. Her face was scarlet in embarrassment and fear. She almost got caught... if they suspected... She held her breath and pretended not to worry.  
  
The thin margin of daylight left in the tunnel receded slowly from her vision, instead replaced by the dim glare of lanterns fastened to the walls. Her long hair gleamed under the low lighting, seeming as if it were dancing with the tiny flickering shadows of the flames. Soon, she could see the end of the tunnel, a small iron door with a steel knocker and a small barred window hole through which streamed noise and brighter light. The smell of smoke leaked through, along with the roaring laughter of grown men. Shyly, her hand rose to the doorknocker, and inhaling deeply, she released it. The heavy metal ring clattered against the door, creaking with rust as it swung and echoed eerily against the rock walls. Silence reigned from inside, as the door creaked slowly open. She was bathed in a blinding light, from which she winced and shielded her eyes with a slender hand. A figure was leaning in the doorway, and he roared with laughter. Sephirah's eyes focused upon his broad and stocky form, his height dwarfing her easily in his shadow.  
  
"Hmm... we don't see many women 'round these parts these days!" he grunted. "Come on in!"  
  
Sephirah stepped reluctantly into the Fort, the air wreathed with cigarette smoke and fouled with the smell of liquor. Her nose wrinkled naturally in disgust as the stench of drunken men filled her nostrils. The men roared with crazed laughter as one tottered unsteadily up to her.  
  
"Whatcha doin' here, huh?" he leered at her, inspecting her with a sneer as she smoothed her satin dress icily. "Hmm... you come to 'play' wit' us? Well, if you want to..." he laughed cruelly as she backed away. He advanced on her with a crooked smile as her hand flew swiftly to her marbled white sword belt. She whipped out the Masamune, the blade dancing wickedly in her hands, out of control as it taunted and jeered at her opponent.  
  
"That's a rather large sword for a pretty little girl. Perhaps you should give it to a real man and get out of here while you still can..." another leering drunk stepped up to her, drawing a knife. "Now, if you know what's good for you..."  
  
"Stop it!" a hoarse voice cried.  
  
The men turned suddenly, frightened. "Sir, no, we didn't really mean anything..."  
  
"Beat it!" the voice snarled angrily. The men fled down the ladders and back to their quarters without any hesitation. "Sheath that sword, woman," the voice was gentle but firm as the slim figure emerged from the darkness of a rocky overhang. He was middle-aged yet still lithe and strong, as her eyes observed. A cunning glint in his eyes gave her the impression of one wise of military tactics. She knew instantly that this man was the commander of the army of which tales were told and her father and mother had once fought for so many years ago. Her sword met the hardened leather sheath automatically as she greeted him with a handshake and a smile.  
  
"You hafta be careful there, young un. My men don't mean no harm, but ya still gotta watch your back in case they git drunk," his slang and heavy accent were strange upon her ears, but she shrugged it off of her mind courteously. His hand met hers firmly as his eyes danced with welcome. She knew that he was a kind a gentle man when she studied at his eyes... cunning and wise, yet soft and weak for women.  
  
His blue eyes seemed to laugh as he looked her up and down. "Well, Miss, ya must be purty strong to git up the hills. What's yer business here?"  
  
"Well... my name is Erika Leigh, a magazine reporter from Costa Del Sol. I'm researching the legendary phoenix so they recommended that I take the ship to Junon and travel here..."  
  
"The Phoenix? You're just in luck them, ma'am!" he laughed heartily as he interrupted her. "One more day and you'da missed it!"  
  
"What do you mean," inquired 'Erika' of the man.  
  
His face grew grave quickly, the smile disappearing from his weary face as he began his story. "I see that ya don't know much about our fort, but that's ok. If ya'd like, I'll explain the Legend of the Phoenix, which is made of rumors gathered from our ancestors," he took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Most people norm'ly come here to research the creature, yet most don't never catch sight of our firebird. Once every, say, 18 years, the condors for which our fort was named and is famous for lay and hatch their eggs. There are only two each time and fer some reason, the numbers never change. As the eggshells burst suddenly, the force and energy exerted by the hatchlings causes the parents to catch fire. One condor'll die, and the other'll morph into a Phoenix as its feathers burn. If the male is the bird who passes on, the female is gentle and will peacefully grant the wishes of those who approach it without evil in their minds. If the female dies, the male'll go berserk and be extremely violent, attacking all intruders in its way. So... if the male is reborn, hide! The Phoenix only lives for about 24 hours, which is more than enough time fer its fast wings to take it to the Junon sea in the middle continent, ya know, the one that lies in the huge crater-like basin. It must reach the sea before its feathers are extinguished for it to die in peace. It'll sink into the sea, where it can find eternal rest after reverting back into the form of the condor. Fer some reason, those waters have always been sacred to the condors, perhaps where hatred and sorrow is purged from their minds... The hatchlings're always one male, one female. The young will then raise themselves, mate, and repeat the cycle. It takes about 18 years for the condors to mature from birth," the man looked obviously concerned about the condors and the well being of the firebird that the fort treasured so carefully. Sephirah's heart stirred with pity, yet she knew what she would have to do; she knew where her fate was to guide her... and so from her lips escaped a tiny sigh, a sigh of regret and loneliness, sorrow and hopelessness, filled with unshed tears, untold stories... so she nodded.  
  
"I understand," she replied gravely after a reflective pause. "May I watch the hatching begin?" she inquired. He nodded in agreement, and gestured towards another iron door set in the wall of a small room that overlooked the steep mountainside. "Right through there, if ya want to go..." his eyes squeezed tensely shut as his head bowed. "I don't have the heart to watch it anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't go with ya..." he turned away in time to avoid her seeing a small teardrop leaking down his tanned and rough cheek. Solemn, she placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a smile.  
  
"I understand. Well, I better be going up now!" She took a step towards the door, the thrill of fear running down her spine, causing her to shiver in anticipation... So she ran to the iron gates before her sensible mind overtook her body and forced her to turn back. She bounded swiftly up the stairs to the top of the tower as the commander stood, watching the shadows where she had disappeared.  
  
"May god go with you, Erika..." he muttered as he took a seat.  
  
The was one thing he forgot to tell her... The answers to all of her problems lay on a tiny parchment that hung suspended from the strong rocky walls, slightly yellowed by age, a scroll written upon the scientific discovery of the Phoenix, over 40 years previous:  
  
"The words of the wise man of this fort are inspiring, and for that reason, I decided to record them. Although they contradict all that Shinra's science stands for, I was asked by the elders of this place to put them into writing:  
  
"The bird of fire, known as the Phoenix to those who believe in the mythological world, can grant one wish during its lifetime before it lays to rest in the heaving seas. The wish can only be one of resurrection, neither one of riches nor power. The one who wishes can only revive one who he or she really loves who has passed away, and must have died of unnatural causes. The Phoenix will resurrect the being, as well as purge his or her soul of hatred and evil.  
  
"But when the Phoenix lays slain by an object of man, it will transform itself into what is known as a Dark Phoenix, whose blackened feathers give life, but slowly destroy the remaining light in the soul of the resurrected, replacing it gradually with pure evil. Very few beings, in fact, it is probable that only the powerful light of the Ancients can withstand the darkness. Though they will not be consumed by it, they will become extremely fragile from the loss of the strength that comes with their former purity.  
  
-Professor Gast, Biologist"  
  
Chapter 10- Phoenix's Down  
  
The light clinking of her boots upon the hollow metal steps echoed through the long coils of the staircase as Sephirah climbed steadily upwards, readying herself for the upcoming battle. The ascent of the steep tower became difficult and painful as she continued to climb, yet her body was numb to the pain of her stiffened muscles. Her heart was set, her face determined, her eyes... her eyes betrayed her mind. Fear... she was afraid... afraid of the Phoenix, afraid of the consequences of her actions... afraid of life itself.  
  
She panted tiredly as she reached the summit of the mountain, waiting at the iron-plated end of the staircase to catch her breath before she faced her greatest challenge... to kill a god.  
  
The iron barred window hole in the door streamed light upon her in strips, making her feel imprisoned, caged off from the world. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and threw her weight against the door old rusted door. To her surprise, it opened easily under the force and she fell sprawling to the ground. She groaned and looked up. Seeing the condors not more than 20 feet from her she gasped and drew back. Spotting a large hunk of heavy twisted metal debris, she dove swiftly behind it, careful to avoid the sharp shrapnel and rubble that littered the cement. Luckily, the great birds had their backs towards her and had not even noticed her presence. A small eyehole was drilled into the rusted and moss-covered metal, obviously for the purposes she was using it for.  
  
"So I'm not the first to watch through here," she thought as she kept an eye on the condors, "Well, all the more convenient for me!" she muttered. She held her breath fearfully as the male condor turned towards her, suspicious and alert. Seeing nothing out of place, he spread his powerful wingspan as a warning to whatever lay out there and resumed vigil over his offspring. Sephirah sighed in silent relief, her blood pounding like hammers in her ears.  
  
After a short while, a light tapping sound could be heard in the silence of the roof, followed by a thudding of beaks as a thin hairline crack began to spread its way across the eggs. The rhythmic tapping continued, accelerating gradually until the cracks covered the surface of the eggshells...  
  
The condor parents leaned forward curiously, waiting eagerly for their children to emerge from amongst the shells...  
  
A fatal mistake.  
  
With a sudden and amazingly powerful burst of pure energy, the twin eggs exploded upon their parent, sending them flying back. Bright flames licked the feathers eagerly in the morning sky, consuming the adult birds savagely...  
  
A wild shriek ripped madly through the air, causing Sephirah to flinch and cover her ears. Raw pain surged with the flames in the birds...  
  
Sephirah squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding fury of the flash of light that followed...  
  
After a few moments, she reopened them fearfully, peering through the tiny drilled hole with apprehension.  
  
The Phoenix!  
  
"Firebird" was far too tame of a description for the glory of the beast. Perhaps the discoverers of the creature could not possibly find words for the wild beauty either.  
  
Golden-red feathers cascaded richly over its back in moving patterns, ruffled by the ever so light breeze. The bright glare of the flames began to disperse, replaced by the iridescent sheen of the quills as they glowed, bathed in sheer power. The soft gilded gold of its downy body ruffled majestically, jointing the brilliant fiery hues of the wings and pinions with an amazing clash of colors and a swirl of crimson. The long sweeping tail formed an elegant train behind the slim and graceful body, forming a spectrum of colors, streaming like spilled ink running its way across wet paper. A distinct light radiated powerfully from its form, a light gentle in its glory, yet fierce and wild, untamed by man. The sharp talons were of shimmering silver, glimmering in the dimmed sunlight that streamed lazily through the clouds. The claws that could take life as well as its feathers give it. The gold-plated beak opened in a shrill cry, a scream of grief and rage as the male bird crouched sorrowfully over the battered and bloody carcass of the female condor, his mate. The silver talons clenched tightly in fury among the charred and blackened feathers...  
  
The firebird screeched, throwing its crested head to the sky, a cry of pure grief and rage unchecked. A cry that shocked Sephirah with its power, a cry that must've been heard at the ends of the Planet. Not unlike the one she had heard at the death of her mother with Sephiroth... She shivered with a cold that wasn't present in the warm zephyr behind the shielding steel.  
  
The Phoenix, saddened by the loss, spread its mighty wingspan in an array of colors, a final tribute to the one he loved. The spectrum of bright light caught Sephirah by surprise, filling her eyes with the glaring whitewash of the blow. She closed her eyes just in time, yet not fast enough. She opened them but could not see; panicked, she rose unsteadily to her feet.  
  
The Phoenix turned in its mighty bloodlust, and spotting her, swooped in to attack...  
  
Sephirah, in her weakness, was unable even to dodge the onslaught...  
  
The Phoenix caught her directly in the stomach, winding her as it sent her reeling to the floor at the edge of the tall tower. With a cry of triumph, the Phoenix angrily mocked its opponent as she sat up dizzily, eyes watering painfully in an attempt to clear them. Her sight was blurred, yet she could see the faint form of the bright bird of life and she brandished her sword threateningly.  
  
The phoenix attacked, slashing with its lethal beak as her face while clawing with its talons. Sephirah parried with the blade, distressed by the fierce attack as she was driven back. Her heel struck the curb at the edge, shocking her and striking terror into her heart. Looking down in fear, she checked her balance and steadied her legs.  
  
A terrible mistake.  
  
Seeing his enemy open, the Phoenix dove powerfully at her unprotected legs, striking her full force. With a scream of shock, she flew off the edge of the tower and into the sky.  
  
Grappling in a frenzy for something to save her, she closed her eyes and flailed her arms during her fall. Time seemed to suspend itself as her sensitive fingers brushed something soft, and grabbing frantically, she clung desperately to the object.  
  
A sharp scream of pain emitted from her buoy.  
  
The long and elegant tail of the phoenix came to its disadvantage as it swooped above her falling form. Hanging from it was the surprised Sephirah, hugging the fiery feathers tightly to her chest with the sword still gripped in her white-knuckled left hand.  
  
The bird screamed in rage and clawed mercilessly at her head and arms. Sephirah gasped as the sharp talons ripped through her skin, drawing blood. Her grip weakening drastically, Sephirah struggled to cling to the bird as they spiraled slowly lower to the ground while heading steadily west from the great height. Completely drained, Sephirah prayed feverently as she flew like lightning over the thick foliage of the Junon forests. With a deep breath, she spent her remaining strength in a savage upward blow, the steel of the sword, ripping through flesh and bone alike.  
  
The piercing scream of the Phoenix rented sharply through the thick forests, small animals fleeing into their homes in fright.  
  
The Phoenix's eyes dimmed in death... the light dispersed and floated away from the dying feathers, leaving the body as black as charcoal. The great wings, now a deep purplish-blue, folded in death as the two figures began their long plummet towards the forest floor. Sephirah passed out in fear as her hand separated weakly from the bird, her limp form falling at an exponential rate.  
  
***  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi was in the mood for adventure. After the death of her father, Godo, she felt obliged to journey the world again, as she did when she was a young ninja, leaving her boyfriend, Tanaka, in charge during her absence. Years of life had provided for her experience and strength as well as some much needed wisdom. The entire party had agreed that she had changed from the wild and wayward ninja, becoming rather mild and mannered, polite and courteous to visitors of her hometown. No longer known as a petty thug, she had now earned the true title of 'Materia Hunter,' full of potential and a longing for adventure instead of greed.  
  
Perhaps Yuffie's surface had changed... yet deep inside she had remained the wild rowdy girl she had been 18 years previous during her adventures with Cloud and their friends.  
  
"Revisiting old terrain is nice," she thought wryly. "This is right where I met Cloud that first day... I'll never forget that!! I was so overconfident... Well, a ninja must learn modesty and virtue as well as strength and agility. I'll never forget the way you taught me that... Father..." Yuffie bowed her head in honor of his memory. "Maybe someday I'll be as wise a ruler for Wutai as you once were," A tear glimmered from within the dark lashes that hid the large innocent eyes that masked the cunning and stealthy teenager that remained within.  
  
A blood-curling scream ripped through her senses, causing her to look up frightfully. Whipping her head about in a fearful frenzy, her short black hair blew back from her tanned face as she leapt from her skillful perch in the tall tree. She ran from branch to branch as gracefully as any squirrel ever could, approaching a tiny clearing where the grasses grew tall and dry and waved peacefully in the wind. Seeing a shadow cast over the land, she looked up to inspect, shielding her eyes with a skillful hand. With a gasp of shock, she recognized a humanoid figure through the glare of the sun... and something else. Using all of her strength in her calves, she sprang from the tree branch, hearing it snap behind her legs from the incredible burst of strength, and dove for the figure, catching it barely in her arms. It struck her square in the chest, winding her completely as she fell to the ground, trying to land on her feet. Instead, her tired legs could not hold the immense impact and she fell back on her behind with a painful bump.  
  
"Ow!!!" Yuffie cried, rubbing her behind ruefully. "That hurt!!" she muttered. "So who's this here...?" she turned over the unconscious figure with interest, gasping in shock as the arm flopped across the body, revealing the familiar face to the ninja woman. Yuffie laid the girl on the grass, backing off in shock as she recognized the girl... and just dodged in time as the body of the Phoenix landed where she was standing, slowly evaporating into a fine black dust that blew away, swirling in the howling winds. Yuffie blanched at the stench of fresh blood and quickly knelt by the girl.  
  
"Oh my gawd... Sephirah! Can you hear me?!" she screamed. "Oh, no! Child, you must live!" Yuffie's heart raced in fear. She had to get the child to a hospital. She slung the limp body over her shoulder with a grunt of exertion and raced off through the trees. Her sharp eyes caught an object fluttering to the floor, as well as a small black sphere lying in the grass. Bending swiftly, she retrieved the charcoal black feather, from which no light reflected, and placed it in Sephirah's coat pocket. Sneakily, she pocketed the orb and set off into the undergrowth briskly.  
  
"Perhaps she'll want that when she wakes up," she thought. "Now on to Junon!! Reeve has got to be there... maybe he can help!"  
  
  
Chapter 11- Trails of Blood  
  
It was a completely exhausted Yuffie that reached the peaceful town of Junon harbor late that night, warm fresh blood that was not her own trickling slowly down her back as she emerged from the waving nighttime shadows of the forest. Panting as she rested at the city gates, she screamed in a hoarse voice to the sky:  
  
"CAIT SITH!!!! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!!" The entire town woke from its peaceful slumber, glaring at her panicked form grumpily as a fluffy white stuffed moogle bounced its way cheerily up the path.  
  
"What is it, Yuffie? People are trying to- Holy moley!! She okay?!" The cat perched on top the doll gasped in innocent horror, bringing its tiny paws up to its loud-mouthed face.  
  
Yuffie glared furiously at him. "What does it look like you stupid cat?! Go get some help, dammit!"  
  
"Hurry!! We need help! Medical emergency! Priscilla!" The cat raised his megaphone towards the uncertain citizens as one young woman in particular bounded down the long wooden flights of stairs, swinging down the banisters. The light brown hair framed her face as she leaned over the unconscious girl. She placed a hand over her chest and her ear near the mouth. She lifted her hand from the chest, feeling something sticky and gasped in terror.  
  
"Blood! She's still breathing... but barely! And look at those scratches..." she turned to Yuffie, eyes blazing. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Calm down!! It's hard to explain... I found her in the forest and I brought her here..." Yuffie was puzzled.  
  
"How did this happen then?" Priscilla snapped.  
  
"I-I don't know!!" Yuffie tried to explain. "She fell from the sky and-"  
  
"Oh, enough of the excuses! We've got to get her to the inn! Help me!!" Priscilla lifted Sephirah's legs with a grunt as Yuffie supported the shoulders. They backed slowly into a lighted house where an old woman was present in the doorway.  
  
"W-Why, what happened here?!" was the woman's wide-eyed response.  
  
"Mrs. Johnston, you've got to help me!! She's badly injured..." Priscilla pleaded.  
  
The old woman nodded gravely. "Now that is obvious, dear, but I don't know if I can help... We need to bring her up to Junon's hospital!"  
  
Cait Sith nodded and touched a button on his microphone. "Medical emergency, ER stand ready!" They heard voices through the static and knew to proceed.  
  
"Hurry before it's too late!" the elderly lady urged. Yuffie tried to rise to her feet and help, but she found she couldn't. She passed out like a light on the couch, unable to move at all. Cait Sith then handled the situation, picking up Sephirah in his soft mechanical paws and bounding across the town to the emergency elevator. Streams of crimson blood began to ooze over the doll's plush, staining it a dark shade of scarlet...  
  
***  
  
"Whaddaya mean she 'was' here?!" Cloud slammed his sturdy fist forcefully on the Highwind's living room table, which luckily, was composed of solid oak. Papers flew about with powerful sweeps of his gloved hand, scattering around the already cluttered room. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder solemnly, trying to calm his rage without redirecting it towards her.  
  
"Whoa, man! Calm down! Your girl's alright!" Cid jumped up from his seat on the couch, surprised. "I left 'er at Fort Condor. She said she had some research to do..."  
  
"So you left my young daughter with a bunch of drunken fools?!" Cloud fumed between his teeth.  
  
"Cloud, she's a grown woman... Perhaps it's time you let her take care of herself," Shera said gently.  
  
"Honey... Sephirah knows how to fight... she took the Masamune with her too..." Tifa shivered at the sinister name as it rolled off her tongue. "Perhaps we have been treating her like a child?" Tifa soothed.  
  
Cloud relaxed slightly, a feeling of security coming back to him as he paced, silence reigning the room. With out warning, the sharp wailing ring of the telephone ripped through their thoughts and jerked them back into reality. Cid groaned as he got up, reaching for the phone grumpily.  
  
"Highwind residence, Cid speaking... What? He's right here... why?" Cid covered the receiver with his hand.  
  
"Yo Cloud, it's for you," Cid shrugged as he surrendered the phone to the curious Cloud.  
  
"Hello...?" said Cloud. "Reeve?! What's wrong?" Cloud's eyes widened as his skin paled visibly. "I understand... I'll be right over!" He hung the receiver up dazedly. Tifa put an anxious hand on his shoulder, eyes overflowing with concern.  
  
"What's going on...?" she whispered, her voice breaking the hushed silence.  
  
"It's Sephirah... they think... they say she could..." Cloud didn't get to finish the sentence before he lapsed into hysterical sobs, wracking through his body as he slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor. His eyes and fists were clenched in pain as he gritted his teeth in agony, cursing his now fragile heart.  
  
Tifa rushed to him, falling to her knees on the floor in shock. "It can't be... what happened?" her voice was a soft whisper as she wrapped her arms protectively around Cloud's shaking form.  
  
"Her injuries... he said... but... don't know... what happened..." Cloud hiccuped, unable to speak more than gasps of breath at a time.  
  
A rare tear glimmered in Cid's blue-gray eyes. "Dammit! I shouldn't have left her alone there!" he swore angrily, slamming his fist hard onto the table. Shera wept hysterically, burying her face in Cid's shirt in shock.  
  
"We've got to try somethin'!" cried Cid, jumping to his feet. "To the Highwind before it's too late!" The Tifa nodded, attempting to drag Cloud to his feet, finding he was quite heavy because of his muscular build. With a groan of exertion, she managed to pull him to his feet, leaning his weight against her shoulder as she tottered unsteadily out of the house.  
  
"Need help?" A deep mysterious voice called them as they reached the arched gates of the house.  
  
A shadow floated swiftly over their heads, causing them to stop in their tracks. A long scarlet cape filled the path, swirling gracefully around the tall figure. The long raven black hair glimmered gently in the channels of moonlight, streaming back towards them in untidy strands. As he turned and rose from his crouch, they already knew him before recognizing the pale pasty skin and the blood red eyes...  
  
Vincent!  
  
The sight of his mangled and twisted body was still familiar to their eyes, even though they hadn't seen much of him since the time Aerith had been laid to rest a final time. Many times, though, he had been watching them. Perhaps they didn't see him, but he was always there, watching their progress as growing humans like a hawk during the night. It was something for him to do with his painful existence... Mortals are the entertainment of those who cannot die...  
  
Tifa nodded. "Of course, Vincent. We need all the help we can get, but I suppose you need to know what's going on first..."  
  
Vincent approached her, his ghostly pale flesh and frighteningly beautiful eyes sending a shiver down her spine as his cold metal claw brushed her arm harmlessly. He hauled the unconscious Cloud over his shoulder effortlessly as he turned, flipping his cape back over a shoulder and following the Highwinds down the path towards their airship.  
  
"Trust me, there's no need... I already know," he replied, his face as expressionless as steel as they boarded the airship grimly.  
  
  
Chapter 12- Survival of the Fittest  
  
Cloud paced the halls of the Junon Medical Center impatiently. Mind completely numbed, an empty look was spread across his beautiful blue eyes, a glowing mixture of clear cerulean and crisp navy that were devoid of all rational thought and sight. A nurse quietly entered the hallway form the operating room, carrying a clipboard tucked underneath her arm.  
  
"Mr. Strife? ...Mr. Strife!!" she approached Cloud, catching him gently by the shoulder and shaking him out of the daze. It took a few moments before anything registered in his mind, then he jumped back suddenly in surprise. He turned the beautiful sapphire gaze upon her, the gems deeply clouded like ancient jade. He nodded in acknowledgement, unable to muster the strength to speak.  
  
"Well, I must say that it was a miracle that she survived so far, Mr. Strife. You really ought to look out more carefully for her. I have no idea what happened... Apparently, no one does. When she was brought in, she was unconscious and bleeding profusely... Any normal person should've been dead on arrival, really. Perhaps fate wasn't quite ready to give up on her yet..." the nurse shook her head in amazement. "Well, anyway, the operation went well, and you can visit her tomorrow. First we require her to rest, and sir, I suggest you do that same," Cloud nodded absently. He sighed joyously in relief, sitting down with a tired slump on the nearby waiting room bench. The exhaustion and stress finally caught up with him, sending him off into a deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Cloud... I was sent to wake you up. I'm not sure if you should be lying there like that anyway..." Yuffie's voice seemed to come from a distance, the gentle shaking stirring him slowly from his sleep. He sat up slowly and yawned. A spasm of pain racked through his head and neck, causing him to groan with the throbbing pain.  
  
"Feels as if I have a drunken hangover or something..." he smiled ruefully back at her. He looked around at the unfamiliar room, watching nurses rush past hurriedly in their meticulous white gowns. Where was he? And what was he doing here? Oh well, that didn't really matter for now... He sighed and grinned at Yuffie, rubbing his messy spikes until they fell in light blonde strands around his face, brushing the soft silken threads back from his eyes. Yuffie was astonished... Cloud looked surprisingly handsome! She had always wondered what al the other girls saw in him... Cloud noticed her gaping look and chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't keep it down much anymore... Aerith always said I should. What do you think?" he said with an amused smile.  
  
"Y-Yeah... um... well, I was sent to tell you that Sephirah is in her hospital room... the doctor said he can allow family visitors only." she stammered nervously.  
  
It was then that the memory dawned back upon Cloud's mind. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah... they wheeled her in early yesterday morning, but you were so sleeping so peacefully..." she started, playing with her raven black hair nervously, praying for a good response.  
  
"What do you mean?! How long have I been asleep...?" Cloud demanded.  
  
"Um... the nurse says for about 36 hours... You were really exhausted!" Yuffie scratched her head guiltily as Cloud swore.  
  
"I have to go see her!" Cloud said, rising to his feet and pushing roughly past his friend, heading down the hall at an incredibly brisk pace.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Yuffie shouted after him, panting in an effort to keep up with her bandaged injured knee. "Ow!! Dammit!"  
  
Cloud approached the nurse's desk determinedly, ringing the tiny desk bell with an air of impatience. The young woman emerged with an angry sigh and then recognized him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Strife! Finally woke up, eh?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Where is she?" was all he could bark from his lips.  
  
"Sephirah you mean? She's in room 46 down the hall to your right," she pointed at the quiet hall, looking busily down at the papers on her desk. Cloud didn't even bother to thank her... He stormed down the hall and entered the hospital room, seeing the door wide open.  
  
There she was... his little girl.  
  
Her normally pale skin had almost a translucent blue tinge, the thin lips lined with a deep purple. She moaned and thrashed weakly in her feverish sleep, fending off invisible demons and monsters within her dominating imagination. Wires were hooked up everywhere in the room... bags of blood mixed with other solutions were hooked into her IV, the crimson liquid leaking down tubes... her lifeline.  
  
Cloud fell weakly to his knees on the hard tiles, leaning his elbows on the stiff bed mattress and his head near her bandaged one. The rancid smell of blood and medicine filled his nostrils, causing him to blanch visibly, his nose wrinkling in silent disgust. Tears flooded his eyes as he took her cold listless hand in his own large one, squeezing gently in his anxiety. He bowed his head, touching his forehead to her thin emaciated wrist, her damaged flesh shriveled and wasted. Tears splashed freely upon her skin, stinging the tiny cuts and scratches like iodine with the salt. A low groan of pain came from deep within her heaving chest, causing Cloud to draw back in alarm.  
  
The shadowed eyelids squeezed and tightened then opened, squinting painfully at the bright room lights.  
  
"Daddy..." rasped the hoarse voice, barely more audible than the slightest whisper on a windy day.  
  
"My Sephirah!" he wept, burying his head into the stiff white hospital linens for consolation.  
  
"Daddy..." she choked again, "Just in case I-- don't make it..." she gasped, coughing a mixture of blood and flem up from her tortured lungs. Cloud shook his head wildly in disbelief, refusing to let her go.  
  
"Don't say that, please Sephie..." he whispered anxiously. She shook her head weakly upon the pillow, staring straight into his heart and soul with the pain-dimmed eyes that had been so much admired once.  
  
"I want you to... know this... I-I love you!" the final words burst from her lungs, sending a spasm of pain to wrack across her chest violently in the form of a weak seizure.  
  
"No, Sephie, you can't leave me! Not now... not ever! Please!" he begged, pleading with the aquamarine eyes that he so loved. He reached towards her face, smoothing back the matted silver strands from her colorless face.  
  
"I'm so-rry... not my choice..." she breathed as the seizures wrecked their havoc through her fragile body again. With a choking cry, she shuddered and lay still. The beautiful blue eyes closed peacefully, the shadows of the new day playing mischievously on top of her long lashes, her mind and body finally in peace and harmony. A delicate smiled lay perched on the thin lips, giving her a look of complete and utter contentment and bliss. Cloud grabbed wildly at her hand in panic, shaking it vigorously as he tried desperately for a response.  
  
"Sephie...? Sephie?! SEPHIRAH!!!!" was his shrill scream as he broke down and wept miserably, murmuring names as he sobbed, "Aerith, my Aerith... you can't both leave me! Please! Don't do this! SEPHIRAH!!!"  
  
The party and the doctor's staff heard the hysterical screams and rushed instantly to his aid, greeted by the scene as they watched the heart meter fail, fading to only a faint and unmoving line. Cloud screamed over the din of the machine, standing up and to throw items desperately as Tifa rushed forth to try and control him.  
  
"I was afraid she wouldn't make it..." the doctor looked away sadly. "It was too late to save her. Miss Kisaragi, you did your best and we did too. I'm dreadfully sorry..." Tifa was attempting to grab at Cloud's flailing arms as he rummaged through his pack. Drawing his sword from where it dangled across his back in its sheath, he brandished it in front of him in a berserk rage. The party backed away fearfully, unsure of what actions to take. With his limit reached, who knows what he could do? Instead of wreaking havoc upon the hospital, the friends were surprised to see him turn, screaming spell names frantically at the equipped curative materia:  
  
"Cure 3! Regen! Life 2!" he shrieked, but to no avail. He rummaged through his pack, screaming out items in frenzy. "Potion! Phoenix Down---"  
  
With the final utterance the shadows began to dance wildly, surrounding the limp figure in their wicked lights. Cloud could hear Cait Sith's voice as it came seemingly from a great distance.  
  
"Ohhh... pretty!" the cat chirped. Yuffie shot it an angry glance as she rushed forward into the eerie lights. She soon found herself unable to move a muscle, as if locked to the spot where she stood, the seemingly magical field that surrounded father and daughter far too much for her mortal form to bear. She screamed in pain as dark fire scorched her flesh, consuming her alive within its wicked grasp. She fell helplessly to cold tiled floor, writhing in pure scorching agony as Vincent leapt swiftly forth from where he positioned himself in the doorway, quickly grabbing her shaking figure by the shoulder and dragging her to the safety of the hall. Nurses crowded around her, fearful and uncertain as they watched the convulsions continue, wracking pure havoc through her systems with the black magic. Soon the seizures subsided, to their relief, but Yuffie still lay inert on the ground, quaking visibly and crying bitter tears of pain and apprehension, clutching desperately at her shoulders like a frightened child. The wild sobbing began to calm visibly, changing into a terrified whimper; the great ninja reduced to nothing more than a young child after a nightmare.  
  
Vincent stared gravely at the thickening shadows, watching their wild, wicked dance as they whirled about the hospital bed, surrounding the slain Sephirah in their blackened embrace, merging into a seemingly tangible stream as they hovered over her like a cloud of pure darkness. Tightening into each other, they seemed to collapse until they formed a ball, a sphere from which no light emitted or reflected. Surrounded by the unleashed evil energy, the black electricity grew and pulsated, beating with the rhythm of their hearts, reflected in each of their eyes as they stared helplessly at the scene. The sphere began to grow... slowly at first did it expand, a gradual growing, but as it grew, so did its speed... Soon it enveloped the entire hospital bed, the girl and her father alike. With a burst of great darkness and a shrill scream, the darkness managed to shape itself into the form of a creature... the great wings opened their length but no light streamed forth. There was no denying it... the creature was pure raw beauty, untamed and unchecked, the very embodiment of vanity and wickedness. The sight captured their soul, forced their eyes to watch yet rendered each of them completely helpless in their dazed view. Tifa managed to shake off the spell partially in her fear, a forced scream ripping from her throat:  
  
"CLOUD!!!"  
  
But yet he could not hear. He was deaf to the world, unable to live, unable to survive, incapable of being without his daughter. It was then that he realized that it was for her that he had lived so long in agony, for her that he fought his overwhelming depression with every ounce of strength of every waking moment. It was for her... that he existed. Without her... he was nothing. Robbed of emotions, thoughts, and feeling, he would be incapable of love. And so he wished desperately, panicked... feverently... for another chance, one last chance to make things right.  
  
The Phoenix seemed to laugh contemptuously at his broken heart, his tortured soul, as it placed its beak obediently on her chest, the darkness seeping across her body, bathing her in the colorless shade. Finally, it enveloped the body completely, penetrating it and filling the veins with new life, forcing the motion of life though the throbbing heart. The darkness collapsed swiftly into itself, sucking its entirety into the stiffened girl. The light returned gradually into the room, releasing them from the trance with a start as they glanced, confused around the room, which was as it had been before. Only one thing was different... Cloud lay collapsed on the bed, his forehead resting lightly on Sephirah's hand, unconscious with his great efforts.  
  
Tifa rushed forth, panicked as she laid her hand over Cloud's back. "Cloud! Can you hear me?!" she whispered hurriedly. "Oh, Cloud!" She felt his chest rise and fall with rhythmic breathing as she rolled him off the bed and onto the floor on his back, putting her ear to his moving mouth.  
  
"Ae-rith... my Aerith... Wait for me... Sephirah..." was his faint whisper. A childish smile crossed his face foolishly, a grin of pure joy that can only come from a dream. Tifa dragged him to the nearby chair, and nodded at Cait Sith. With a bound and a smile, he hopped over and lifted the man, laying him gently amongst the cushions.  
  
"Sleeping like a baby. How cute." Cait Sith cheered. Tifa paid no heed to the mechanical cat as the doctor hailed her suddenly.  
  
"Miss Lockheart! What just happened? Wait... the machine... the heart meter restarted?! What's going on? I thought she..." the doctor stammered. Tifa shook her head, not fully understanding, yet somehow knowing it deep inside.  
  
"I don't know what just happened, doctor, but... let's just call it a miracle."  
  
  
Chapter 13- Revenge  
  
The voices surrounded her thoughts, commanding and controlling her mind as they pushed out all other concerns.  
  
"Sephirah... come to me, my daughter. Let me hold you in my arms, just once..."  
  
"No, Sephie, you can't leave me! Not now... not ever! Please!"  
  
"Don't you know me, Ancient?"  
  
"That sword... did he never tell you?"  
  
"The Ancients... The very thing that Sephiroth lacked... I have by blood."  
  
"It'll sink into the sea, where it can find eternal rest after reverting back into the form of the condor."  
  
"Eternal rest... all I want..." she thought.  
  
To sleep for eternity... to lapse into a painless existence, without hatred, without fear... without heartbreak.  
  
Then came the suffering.  
  
Bolts of dark thunder ripped through her existence, yanking her from the peaceful grasp of death, from the relief that she wished for so badly. The laughter of the Dark Phoenix screeched in her thoughts, dashing away her mind and body with a blow of its powerful beak. Revenge... how sweet was the word on the mouth of those who utter it longingly. Yet it sours... bitters in the taste buds, cuts the tongue and mouth savagely with its double-edged blade. It destroys the mind, drives to insanity, and eats away your heart silently from the inside... yet how great it tastes... how it beckons so longingly to the soul. Those with a weak mind can do nothing but bend to its evil will, but those with a true heart can resist the temptation.  
  
And thus the Phoenix took its toll, a slave to revenge, a tool of its own evil heart.  
  
And it was for that that she began her suffering, which was to be long and hard.  
  
Life is a gift and a blessing... yet can also be a curse.  
  
***  
  
It was as father and daughter took their rest that Vincent wandered in, lonely in his solitude and curious of the day's events. The ragged crimson cape hung loosely on his sloping shoulders, his human left arm reaching to pull the door gently closed behind his tall figure. Without so much as a sound, he made his way across the room, and stared face to face at Sephirah.  
  
Upon close inspection, the child seemed to be still void of life in her fragility, her body seemingly made of glass and would break when touched. But as he looked over the gently heaving chest and long pale legs, he realized with a start that the wounds were gone. The bandages that had been wrapped around the cuts just before the events had unfolded were dry and white, clean gauze rolls seemingly wasted on a healthy body. But he wouldn't use healthy as the word to describe her... She seemed aged and wasted, her bones sticking out at her hips with the loss of weight. Yet the life was in her... though the illusion of life was rather thin to cover where the fingers of death had spread across the body. But Vincent was too used to seeing death in its most gruesome forms. He'd experienced so much of it, working for the notorious Turks, and even feeling its cold touch himself so long ago at Hojo's hands. He shivered at the memory as he saw Hojo whip the gun from his lab coat, cruelly pointing the weapon of destruction at his chest, pulling the trigger with neither remorse nor a second consideration.  
  
It was then that he heard the moaning.  
  
It was faint at first... the slightest whisper floated off her lips and into the sticky summer morning. Barely uttered, yet it reached his ears. And so he leaned closer, his ear hovering directly over the feverishly moving lips, taking in the ranting with alarm. His eyes widened in alarm as he listened carefully, taking in her words with great consideration.  
  
"Help... please... help me! The firebird..." she began to thrash weakly in her restraints. Vincent put a reassuring hand on her arm, calming her with his cool touch. A child born of the last of the true Ancients... no doubt the calls of the Planet, he thought.  
  
"...Sephiroth? Oh my Sephiroth... I-I love you!" came the whisper as the movements calmed, her face settling from its pained expression into a placid mask of peace and security as she murmured the name.  
  
"Sephiroth...?!"  
  
Vincent thought quickly. Perhaps that was what it was... The feather was not some ordinary magic. The black materia... could it have come from the dark bird of the cadaver? But what about Holy...? Vincent crept silently up to the still snoring Cloud, deftly removing the small pouch of materia that swung lazily from his belt with care not to disturb him. Undoing the simple knot with a quick slash of his bronze claw and slipping it gingerly through the belt against his waist, Vincent began to rummage carefully amongst the jewels. He was in luck; for there, mixed in with the rest of the curative materia, was the simple ruby-like glow of the summon phoenix.  
  
He drew it from the bag slowly, inspecting it as he held it in his left hand, watching the crimson waves and ripples that spread across his palm with deep fascination. With an urge for a closer look, he held the sphere between his thumb and forefinger and carefully studied it in proper light. What he found was something he never would expect.  
  
As he gazed curiously into the tiny ruby ball, he realized that it was as if the entire outer layer of the materia was a cloudy white, streaked with waving patterns like he had never seen. But within the core of the summoning device lay something miraculous. A tiny phoenix with wings outstretched radiated the fiery light, causing the seemingly crimson tinge. In amazement, he dropped the opened bag of materia with a loud clatter like that of glass against marble. Vincent halted dead in his tracks, not even daring to bend and retrieve the spilled gems as they scattered across the tiles mischievously. Not a sound stirred in the room to follow as Vincent paused anxiously, holding his breath tightly and praying that no one heard and would wake. Cloud eyelashes flickered slightly in the gentle sunlight... but did not stir. Within a few seconds, Vincent judged the scene to be safe and with a sigh of relief, released the breath from his lungs. Hurriedly, he retrieved the materia, holding the Phoenix materia in his powerful claw as he retrieved the stones with his more versatile left hand. Scooping them quickly into the bag, he paused as he saw one that had rolled all the way across the room, lying by Sephirah's feet. Astonished, he crawled to it, and picking it up with his left hand, was shocked to find what he did.  
  
"Holy...?! Wasn't it lost? But Aerith..." Vincent thought frantically. "Cloud must've saved it when he journeyed back to the crater... As a reminder of her." Opening his glistening claw, it was then that he realized something incredible.  
  
The white materia... and Phoenix...  
  
The only difference was that one had the miniature firebird embedded within the jewel... the other was empty, void of light and color. Just a small glass ball of cloudy white waves... while the first glowed with the fierce light of the blazes of hell.  
  
It didn't take Vincent's clever mind long to understand.  
  
The answer dawned on him as he turned the two objects in his hand, clenching them tightly in his metal fist. Created by an ancient at the time of Jenova, the white materia was the first Phoenix... a bird who's master took compassion on and released from its stony prison, to experience life as a freeborn creature instead of a slave. It was then that the Holy materia gained its light... the purity of hearts cleansed the rock, freeing the bird from its prison. But such a magnificent creature was not created to live in such a harsh cruel world... and so its light was lost with time. Only one event during its life would it ever regain its original glory... and that was at its death.  
  
"What about the Black materia though?" Vincent wondered. "Weren't they created to counter balance each other?" Once again he answered his own question, put together from tales he had overheard Aerith tell Cloud before Sephirah was born. With the light came the darkness. A rash young Cetra boy dared to slay the Phoenix, to find not only a solution to the disease that was plaguing them all, but for his personal glory so he could partake in the coming of age ceremonies and be appointed a man. Upon the death of the first phoenix, a stone fell from the sky, as well as a rain of charred feathers. A stone of pure evil... the materia of the Dark Phoenix. Angered at the death of his creation, the elder of the last of the Ancients sealed the stone, cursing its bearer and turning it into the ultimate puzzle of life. Or rather, the Temple of the Ancients, as it'd later be called.  
  
And thus were the ultimate magic created... one sent to deal justice to a troubled world, the other to destroy what remained of the good in the Planet. Yet both had the power to give and take the lives of those who touched its spell...  
  
The power of the Bird of Life.   



	4. A Cry in the Darkness

Part 4- A Cry in the Darkness  
  
Chapter 14- Willful Assassin  
  
With a sickened feeling, he realized that the feather remained laying 'harmlessly' on the desk, black as night, its lavender rachis seeming to glare at him, as sinister as Jenova herself. It resonated quietly with each breath that the girl drew, a tiny glimmering pulse that sustained her, feeding her with its evil devices. With each individual shimmer of its quills, a tiny bit of color drained from the feather and crumbled to dust, accumulating on the table like the ashes of a cigarette. The evil was beginning to flow through her veins, the battle between the Ancient's and human's blood only starting. Vincent noted gravely that the feather was only a quarter disintegrated... and with a sigh of regret, he drew his gun from its holster. Loading it slowly, he knew what he would have to do... no matter what the price. He thumbed the safety for the first time in years, checking the long barrel with his sharp eyes. It was as he cocked the gun and snapped it back that he hesitated, mentally struggling with his task as he brought the rifle to his eyes to aim... one clean shot was all he needed. His hands began to tremble as they did the first time he shot a gun during Shinra training half a century previous, his nerve lost and distraught. Naturally, his mind steadied and relaxed, for he was a cold-blooded killer... trained to be so by the company, and taught so by his shattered life.  
  
The sight of the weapon rested gently over her breast as it rose and fell rhythmically, her breath rasping in her lungs... it had to be ended... now! The click of the safety trigger, which he had fastened to his gun to stop himself from committing further acts of violence at the end of their long journeys, was a little too noisy for his liking...  
  
But it had to be ended... now!  
  
The click of the metal caused Cloud's eyes to snap open with amazing suddenness, and he took in the scene with frenzied adrenaline-induced reflexes, not even knowing anything but the danger of his daughter's life.  
  
He hurled his entire being furiously at Vincent's legs, tackling him roughly to the floor with amazing speed and strength.   
  
Time seemed to freeze as Vincent fired the shot from his gun, aimed with deadly accuracy at her heart...  
  
The pigeons that were resting their fatigued wings on the windowsill flew off startled, as the gunshot sounded and the bullet whistled through the window and into the calm morning air.  
  
Silence followed for seemingly an eternity, a cruel and looming absence of sound as Cloud lay, panting with exhaustion, perched on top of the surprised Vincent. The man snapped out of his sleep-induced trance as the events hit home, and an expression of pure rage and hatred flooded Cloud's face.  
  
"BASTARD!" he screamed, pummeling Vincent's face with his free hand as he pinned him to the floor. Vincent winced as he took the blows, but said nothing, struggling under the fiery hail of punches. Tifa rushed into the room, concerned by the gunshot and the screams that emerged.  
  
"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?! Get off of him! NOW!" She screamed in a commanding voice, frantically trying to pry Cloud's arms off of where they were placed around Vincent's neck. When she managed to restrain her boyfriend and pull him off the pale man, his lip was cut and bleeding, swollen from the impact of the powerful fists. He wiped his crimson sleeve across his face with a cold glare, the blood leaving no trace across the cloth. Cloud calmed in Tifa's grasp, chest heaving angrily as his eyes burned with cold fury...  
  
"Why did you do it, bastard?! Why? WHY, DAMMIT!!!" Cloud managed to struggle free from Tifa's hold, grabbing Vincent by the collar and slamming him into the wall forcefully. Vincent winced slightly, but remained silent.  
  
"CLOUD! Put him DOWN!" Tifa screamed. The cry triggering the remaining senses in his mind, and with a deep sob he released Vincent and collapsed to the floor, holding his head in his hands as he body shook with his tears.  
  
"Vincent... why? I trusted you..." Cloud shook his head in broken anger, burying his face into his knees as he cried like a punished child.  
  
Vincent sighed as he clambered to his feet, dusting his long cloak off with his left hand. "I'm sorry Cloud. But can't you see what's happening? Are you blind to the evil...?"  
  
Cloud glared up only to spit with pure contempt at the man's boots. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he hissed in an offended tone.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes and bent to recover his discarded weapon, which lay on the floor a few feet away. With a grim smile, he polished the barrel with his sleeve as he inspected its length, and deeming it okay, placed it back in his belt at his side. He turned to face his tearstained friend, and with an immense and sudden amount of fury, he slammed his fist down on the nightstand, sending the dust flying.  
  
"That's what the hell I'm talking about, Cloud! Look at her, dammit!! She's virtually the living dead! You may think you've done the best thing for her, but look at this... just look!" Angrily, he shoved the remainder of the feather in a shocked Cloud's face, waving it in front of his dazed eyes. Grabbing him by the collar, he shoved Cloud up against Sephirah's bed before Tifa could protest. "Now listen!!" he hissed.  
  
Cloud's shaking head was positioned over that of his unconscious daughter's as she lay, smiling in her sleep. "Oh Sephiroth..." she muttered, "Why can't we be together...?"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened in shock, then squeezed tightly shut in denial. Crimson flushes filled his face, burned in his eyes... He backed away slowly as Vincent released him, shaking his head.  
  
"No... it can't be... Not again!! He takes my wife with his sword, and now he wants to take my daughter too?!" His whisper grew to an infuriated scream as he drew his sword from his back, swinging it wildly at the wall, fueled so much by his anger that he couldn't stop himself. His sword hacked away, sparks flying as he screamed the name to the ends of the world:  
  
"SEPHIROOOOOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud hurled his sword furiously at the wall as he screamed the name, watching as it clattered harmlessly off the bricks with the sharp ping of metal against stone. Cloud slumped helplessly to the floor, dejected. "Dammit all, why can't the past just... die?" he blurted out.  
  
Tifa stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder as her eyes began to mist with hot fresh tears.  
  
Why won't he leave me to live my life in peace...?" he whispered, pleading an answer from her gentle face.  
  
Tifa leaned down towards him, encircling him with protecting arms, transferring her concern silently through her touch. She kissed his cheek with soft lush lips to reassure him, brushing them passionately against his skin. He sighed as he turned to her, shaking his head.  
  
"I did what I could... but it wasn't enough. I ran my sword through that man 18 years ago..." he leaned his head back against the wall, swallowing painfully. "And now... what can I do? The bastard's not only after me now; now he wants my family too!" his fists clenched furiously until his knuckles were as white as bleach. "All I ever wanted was to lead a normal life, for my daughter to be happy, and to provide for her only the best. And now... now..." he began to trail off.  
  
"Damn!! I feel so helpless!" he slammed his fist against the wall, impervious to the crippling pain that lanced across his arm from the impact. As he shook with fury, Tifa took his hand in hers, soothing the reddened knuckles with gentle fingers. Tears splashed down upon his skin, cooling the swelling flesh, causing Cloud to look up upon the woman with wonder. His tear filled cerulean eyes met her fawn brown ones, pleading... He threw his arms around her forcefully, resting his head against her bosom as he sobbed.  
  
"Oh Cloud," she sighed, "I don't know what to say about it all!" She leaned her chin against his hair, stroking it with her free hand. "But... Vincent's right. This can't go on... Maybe we can stop it...?"  
  
"But if it kills her..." Cloud started.  
  
Vincent interrupted impatiently. "The more you talk, the less time we have. Death is better than what she faces in life if that feather succeeds, Cloud! Trust me..." He turned away for a moment, reflecting on his life. "She'll be... just like me," he murmured. "And Cloud... you can't imagine how very horrible it is to be yanked so forcefully from the peace of death. Just trust me... anything at all, including death is far better than being the slave of evil," he finished.  
  
Reflecting on his words, Cloud seemed deeply consumed by his thoughts, bowing his head and then looking up at his friend, the fierce light of determination in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vince. You were right. And if this is what I must do-" he picked up the feather between two fingers, a disgusted look crossing his face. "-Then... then I'll do it!" he bowed his head reverently to his daughter for forgiveness. He marched out of the room, slamming his weight into the door, throwing it wildly open. The feather continued to trail black dust behind them as they followed him out the door...  
  
  
Chapter 15- What must be done  
  
Cloud strode through the meticulously sterile halls of the hospital as Tifa and Vincent trailed behind, crying at him to wait for them to catch up. It wasn't until they emerged into the midday sunlight that Cloud halted in his tracks without warning, causing Tifa and Vincent to crash roughly into him from behind. Cloud glared impatiently at them, a psychotic blaze burning furiously in his eyes.  
  
"Give me your materia," he ordered Tifa flatly, extending his gloved palm with a commanding gesture. Reluctant and wide-eyed in fear, Tifa hesitated to surrender the magical orbs, but convinced herself to trust him as she always had. Removing the velvet pouch from where it hung suspended from her neck, she pulled it past her long hair and dropped it into his waiting grasp. His hand snapped shut as soon as it felt the contact of the bag, then with his free hand, he searched desperately through the various materia. He fingered the orbs with a glimmer of a smile, drawing his hand from the pouch with his fist clenched. He opened it, revealing to his friends three small spheres, each glinting with the shade of the Lifestream to the sunlight. Inspecting the three objects carefully with his beautiful blue eyes, he handed one promptly to Tifa and another to Vincent.  
  
"Use these on my signal," was all he said to them. Tifa nodded cautiously, afraid to move a muscle for fear of the man's reaction. Cloud stepped forward to a flat rock by a pile of rusted metal debris and laid the evil feather on it, setting a second smaller stone on top of the quill to prevent it from flying away with the breeze.  
  
Tifa gazed distantly at the materia she was holding, focusing on the patterns in the deep green to identify the type. "Fire...?" she whispered to Vincent. He nodded in agreement as he showed his own to be the same, shooting her a wordless glance that told her not to question. Without a moment's more hesitation, she jammed the single materia into the empty slots on her glove, praying she could still remember how to use its magic. She held her breath as she waited fearfully for Cloud to give his "signal."  
  
In Cloud's palm lay the final piece of magic materia; one that looked slightly different from the rest. "Master Magic," Tifa thought as she recognized the creamy emerald shine. He grabbed the buster sword from where it rested on his back, brandishing it in front of him as he slid the powerful materia into the slot of the weapon. He glanced casually back at Vincent and Tifa to make sure they were ready, so they nodded uncertainly back. His face was calm but grimly set as the words were whispered from his lips.  
  
"Fire 3!" The steel sword was slung hastily across his shoulder with a fluid and familiar ripple of his aging muscles. With his hands cupped in front of him and his legs spread wide in the dirt for support, he bowed his head as a single tear dripped forth down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry, Aerith... Sephirah..."  
  
The sphere of heat grew steadily, licking his gloves with its flaming tongue as it consumed the morning air greedily. Without warning, the flames leapt wickedly from his grasp, engulfing the feather in its entirety. The tear splashed with a quiet hiss onto the heated pavement as Cloud turned miserably away, unable to watch.  
  
"Goodbye," Tifa thought she heard him whisper. Shaking herself into reality, her head snapped up. "Fire 3!" she chanted simultaneously with Vincent over the din of the blaze. Vincent's scarlet eyes reflected the savage fire as the balls began to form in his grasp as well as Tifa's own.  
  
Soon the entire rubble pile was afire, the flames leaping high into the air, wicked and uncontrolled as it consumed its victim, the seemingly helpless feather that lay unmoving on the stones.  
  
***  
  
Wild and frantic screams began to ring through the halls of the hospital, the frenzied death throes of a wild animal. The nurse for the hall rushed into the once silent room where the young woman lay in time to witness the frightful violent seizures that flew in spasms through her brain. Grabbing restraining straps in her fearful shaking hands, she screamed for help from the other nurses positioned in the ward, who were just checking on other patients down the hall. At the sound of the clamor, they dropped what they were doing and sped towards their desperate friend.  
  
***  
  
The flames soon subsided, the black dust of the charred rock barely revealing the skeleton remains of the Dark Phoenix feather to the surprise of the group. It wasn't finished yet... it would fight to the end.  
  
An angered Cloud's fists clenched in violent fury, the tendons of his knuckles as white as bleach as his arm flew to one side, barring the forward approach of his comrades.  
  
"No," he said simply to them, shaking his head. His eyes were squeezed shut as a tear began to work its way down his cheek.  
  
"Freeze," he blurted unsteadily, lifting his hands to focus the spell. A ball of misty blue shot from the master magic to his hands, growing and shrinking as it reflected light. Cloud's eyes snapped open suddenly as the aura of cold shot from his grasp onto the rock, freezing the feather in its icy prison.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Sephirah... Please forgive me," Tifa could barely hear his whisper over the distinct crackling of the newly formed ice. A grin covered Cloud's tired face, masking the remorse and agony he was experiencing. Suddenly, the expression began to twist itself, distorting the false image of optimism into an obvious show of pure unrelenting pain. He lifted his hands a final time, averting his eyes as his mouth uttered the chant in a strong and powerful voice.  
  
"FLARE!!"  
  
The word seemed to echo around their heads... By far it was the most powerful of the fire spells. "Is that really what is needed to vanquish the evil creature?" Vincent thought.  
  
Time seemed to cease as the world went completely and utterly silent...  
  
Then the eruption came. It was small at first; the tiny flame was nothing more than the most insignificant electric spark glowering cheerily at the center of the icy prison. Then, with amazing subtlety it expanded ruthlessly, swelling to millions of times its original size in a matter of seconds, forcing the flames outward from the core. Tifa turned herself away from the sight, using her arms in an attempt to shield her eyes from the piercing light and raging temperatures. Vincent squinted but did not move at all, his jaw grimly as he watched the pulsating flare fill his vision, the wild winds of destruction screeching crazily past each of their ears. Cloud flinched at the strength of the spell but held firm against the almighty power in his determination to see the destruction of the evil device through to the end. The light and shadows danced wildly in his lustrous eyes as he observed the spell calmly.  
  
Soon the enchantment began to subside and the giant mound of ice burst with the incredible outward pressure, sending thin shards of the still solid water flying into their faces, grazing their exposed skin like the edges of razor blades. Tifa gasped sharply as a sliver cut into her cheek and her hands flew up instinctively to staunch the flow of blood. She studied the crimson fluid that dripped down her fingers. "Only a minor cut and a few bruises... not much damage here," she sighed in relief. She glanced over at Vincent in concern and was relieved to find her friend unharmed, brushing the icicles coolly from the long thick cape he used wisely as a shield. Her heart relaxed its rapid throbbing as she held her breath to calm herself. "All is going to be okay," she repeated to herself for the millionth time, "It's going to be ok." It was then that she thought of Cloud in a panic, sending more blood rushing madly through her brain as she glanced around in concern for her lover. With a deep sigh of relief, she found him standing in one piece as she plopped down weakly on the floor. "I'm getting a little too old for this," she thought with a fond smile of the olden days of glory and adventure.  
  
Cloud stood completely untouched by the blast, his hands still upraised in casting position as his chest heaved heavily with each drawn breath. His shoulders rose and fell rhythmically, but his head was hung in sorrow and guilt, his chin resting on his chest. Tifa watched the tears splash silently onto the charred pavement, a small wisp of steam hissing up from the hot cement. She and Vincent looked up to where the feather lay...  
  
Nothing remained but a heap of horribly maimed metal and charcoal. The feather was gone.  
  
Tifa took a tentative step towards Cloud, then threw a protective arm around his waist passionately. Cloud instinctively placed his arm her back, drawing her closer to him as she pulled him away from the sight.  
  
"Let's go Cloud," was all she simply said.  
  
  
Chapter 16- Beast of Darkness  
  
The horrified screams of the girl ceased without warning, almost as if whatever was torturing her had suddenly disappeared, relieving the pan and stress on her body. She fell into a quiet stupor, semi-conscious yet still unaware of her surroundings. The nurses, ignorant of her consciousness, spoke in hushed whispers, exhausted after the efforts to applying tranquilizers to calm the frenzy. Convinced that their work was temporarily complete, they sighed and took a break in the chairs, the five women lounging lazily in the thickly padded armchair and benches hat lined the wall. One, a petite brunette in her twenties who had only recently graduated from Medical School, groaned and rubbed her bruised arm ruefully with her latex covered hand.  
  
"Whoever thought an unconscious person could be so violent?! They most certainly didn't prepare us for this in classes..." she whined to her friend, a rather stout middle-aged woman in a primly pressed white dress.  
  
"Well, dearie, after such a miraculous recovery," she emphasized miraculous haughtily with her tongue, "Who would've thought she'd take such a turn for the worse? There's a lot of things you can't find in the book," she sniffed.  
  
Another slightly younger woman leaned forward, reprimanding her sharply. "Now Nancy, don't be proud! You were as surprised as any of us. Don't forget, Jean's only a cadet and still needs a little training. She wasn't here at the time of the Shinra wars... I was enlisted early to serve for the company," she teased, then stopped her incessant chatter and shivered nervously. "It's almost as if someone's watching us... she whispered in confidence to the rest of her friends. "I-I don't know..."  
  
The head nurse, an aging woman with an enormous amount of experience but an unimaginative mind spoke forth then, accompanied by a nod of approval from the woman who had remained silent thus far. "Don't be silly, Sarah! You and your so called 'premonitions...'" she commented curtly. "But I agree. I don't like this situation.... Only an hour ago, this girl was healthy and ready for discharge. But just now... we barely managed to keep the life in 'er!" she paused for a moment to reflect. "Doesn't that seem odd to you too?" Her co-workers nodded wearily, staring fearfully at the pale young woman who laid sweating feverishly on the bed with an expression of pure agony etched across the delicate features of her face. The head nurse shrugged it off, denying her nagging suspicions and trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hey Judy," she referred to the quiet woman, "Remember that time when the great Sephiroth was here? I got to wrap the bandages personally out on the field... he had a big scar on his left calf from when those Wutaians attacked our forces and he got that piece of shrapnel stuck in his leg... " They shivered together at the memory. "He was so brave though... he didn't even grimace when we pulled that monster, then just nodded at me and scrambled to his feet. He just picked up that long toothpick and went on, spearing those savages..." she added bitterly.  
  
Judy spoke up in reply. "Oh, yeah, I remember! He was SO handsome... I couldn't help but daydream... Think of what it'd be like to take the Great Sephiroth home for dinner back in Kalm! That'd show John... I could see the look on his face the day he'd return from the war and see him there, at our table. Maybe then he'd actually want to plan the wedding instead of leaving me hanging..." a mischievous smile played sorrowfully over her features. "But on that hand... I'd give up the Great Sephiroth himself just to have John back... I never thought that anything would happen to him," she sighed as a tear glimmered over her dull eyes. Jean patted her back sympathetically.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Judy. But the only time I've ever seen Sephiroth were those pictures in the history textbooks. He was so hot..." she giggled and sighed. "I wish I could meet him... just once, like you. What if... What if he came back alive?" she suggested dazedly.  
  
"Silly, the man is DEAD!" Nancy snorted. "But on that hand... if he COULD... I'd be first in line for a date!" she blew a sloppy kiss towards the open window as the girls burst into laughter.  
  
"As if he'd ever chose you, Nancy!" Sarah giggled mercilessly, poking her rotund stomach with her clipboard pen. "No, he'd chose me instead!" she added with a grin as she rose from her chair, flipping her blonde curls provokingly over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes foolishly. Bursts of teasing protests followed as the girls filed out of the doorway and back to their posts with light-hearts, the previous spastic episodes of Sephirah forgotten.  
  
Sephirah's mind began to come to consciousness at the numerous mentions of the name. "Sephiroth..." she whispered as she stared at the monotone of the blank whitewashed ceiling.  
  
***  
  
"Poor Yuffie... look what it did to her," Tifa sighed in remorse as they passed their companion's critical care unit on their journey back to Sephirah's room.  
  
"It's... my fault..." Cloud muttered angrily through his teeth. "I shouldn't have tried the feather... I-I should've kept control..." his outstretched hands met the glass as he leaned against it, drawing him towards it with the tension of a biological spring as he slammed his forehead against the divider in frustration. Tiny beads of fresh sweat lined his pale face and his eyes clenched in fury. "It only made things worse! And I hurt someone who wasn't even involved..." he cursed at his own stupidity as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his unconscious friend's chest. She was curled into an infantile position, her arms wrapped securely around her chest in an effort to heal the burning cold that flooded her veins, shaking her violently with fear and pain. The still youthful ninja lay quaking on the hospital bed, restraints bonding her limbs and neck tightly, quiet sobs still evident to her friends' ears.  
  
Tifa sighed in impatience and frustration, a lack of sleep greatly affecting her temper and mood. "Look Cloud, for the last time, it's not your fault! As a father, you tried your hardest to preserve the life of your child... like any responsible parent. I doubt that any loving father would've tried less to see his daughter live a long and happy life. I know it must not be easy to have to watch Sephirah die, and it was difficult for me too, but the least we can do is try to offer help for Yuffie. We ought to call Tanaka-san and get him over here. She'll need him the most if she's going to recover..." as she finished, her voice began to soften from the helpless look cast at her by her lover. With a rush of sadness building in her heart, she leaned up to plant a light but weather-chapped kiss on Cloud's cheek. "I'm sorry, my dear, but look," she gestured with a nod to Yuffie. "She isn't angry with you... Doesn't she look so peaceful now?" Cloud glanced over, following Tifa's finger as he gazed through the glass. Her face, though fearful, had a strangely blissful look that completely baffled Cloud.  
  
"What a dream that must be..." murmured Tifa, "Yet the side-effects of the attack are disappearing. She'll be okay, darling... trust me." Tifa leaned her head against Cloud's shoulder, and absently, he wrapped it around her shoulders, accepting the comfort that she offered him through her embrace.  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered, leaning up to his ear, "Let's go," she insisted, tugging his loose jacket-sleeve gently between slender fingers. Shaken out of his trance, he swallowed nervously and nodded as she lead his stumbling figure though the long hospital corridors. Tifa didn't even glance back at him as she walked, fearing the ultimate result of their efforts to destroy the poisoned feather as they rounded corners and eventually arrived at the entrance of Room 46.  
  
Cloud's heart leapt silently into his throat as he noticed the grave face of the hallway nurse framed by the light streaming from the glass window of the closed door. He opened his mouth to ask but choked over his words, his flooding emotions... The nurse understood, and bending over the clipboard she held, began to relay her information.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? Cloud Strife, I presume," she addressed Cloud. It took him a minute to register the voice in his head; as if it was coming from a great distance he needed to strain his ears to understand. He nodded at her in acknowledgement, trying to brace himself for what he felt was the inevitable. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but your daughter..." the tears already began to build in his eyes as her voice fell upon his empty ears, "...took a turn for the worse this morning... extensive care... be okay." Cloud only heard part of her speech in his disbelief, able to see the motions of her mouth but not distinguish the words from her lips from the thoughts flooding his mind and heart.  
  
"W-What was that...?" Cloud whispered eagerly, a light shining luminously in his lustrous eyes as he flashed a rare smile that Tifa hadn't seen for a long time... a grin filled with pure unbridled joy.  
  
Composure broken by her surprise, young Jean began to stammer. "I-I said..." she didn't even get to finish her first sentence before Cloud pushed frantically past her and to the doorway, throwing open the door violently and emerging into the pristine strip of sunlight that projected from the drawn back curtains. He stood, rooted to the spot in shock, feeling the light zephyr wash peacefully over his face as he gaped in confusion.  
  
The bed was lonely and empty, the messily crinkled sheets showing signs of recent inhabitance. The gaunt linen curtains rustled gently in the fresh summer breeze, the sash of the window thrown carelessly up... she was gone!  
  
  
Chapter 17- The Black Materia  
  
It was only a few minutes previous that Sephirah had suddenly felt the urge to rise to her feet. Her beaten body began to rise on its own without either conscious will power or instinctive worry. It was as if it something was controlling her, moving her languid limbs with some strange force. She could hardly feel the bare skin of her feet graze the cold tile as she sat up in bed, brushing away the stiff hospital sheets with a slow sweep of her hand. She felt no pain as she rose unsteadily to her feet, feeling her legs sway weakly underneath her weight. She grasped the wall to prevent herself from collapsing, trying to draw deeps breaths with quick pants from her lungs. Trying to lay back down in exhaustion, she found that her body would not obey; instead, her feet seemed to push her along the wall, farther from the safety of her bed with each step. Her trembling hands slid slowly across the smooth walls, reassuring her that she had the support of the plaster to prevent her from falling to the floor.  
  
It almost seemed to her like someone was inside of her, controlling her every action with precise judgement. She felt as if she were watching her own movements through a video camera, only a surveillance device to her own body. Yet she could not act against the force or squeeze a cry for help from her lungs. They expanded and contracted automatically, as if pumped from a machine in perfect synchronization with her throbbing heart. She was helpless to do anything but go along with its overwhelming rhythm as an urge for fresh air washed over her like a massive tidal wave. She began to choke and gasp wildly not just from her resistance efforts, but from the seemingly suffocating heat that plagued her with each drawn breath. She staggered to the window and threw back the curtains with a single swipe of her trembling arm. Sunlight streamed over her face, bathing her in the fresh dawn. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling relief wash over her skin and face. Without hesitation, she threw up the window sash and peered out below with great curiosity. She gulped the cool air greedily, feeling the light breezes caress her face, tossing the long silver locks that fell forward into her face. She shivered with the cold, her mind realizing that she was clad in only a gaunt hospital gown, the cloth scratchy and thin against her bare skin. Her eyes darted quickly around the room.  
  
"Why am I in such a hurry...?" she thought as she made efforts to slow herself down to no avail. She dashed to the nightstand where a blue bundle was laid in neat folds on the table. Her fingers fumbled to grasp it, quickly shedding the gown and slipping layers of clothes on over her head. She tossed her silver hair over her shoulder, feeling it spill down her back like layers of silk. The borrowed blue dress was mostly intact, the garment cleaned and bleached of the bloodstains that once marred it. A nurse had been nice enough to repair some torn threads, patching the cloth almost unnoticeably on the back where a thorn had caught and torn it. It seemed almost as good as new, she noticed as she pulled it over her head, straightening and smoothing the fabric with a delicate hand. She fastened the Masamune to her waist by its thin leather belt, finally feeling complete.  
  
With a sudden surge of adrenaline, she dashed towards the open window and threw herself carelessly from it. Sephirah's mind gave a scream of horror and protest, but no sound emitted from her mouth. She felt her feet make contact like a tensed spring against the rough gutter edge, her hands grasping the wall skillfully. She edged slowly against the smooth stones, her fingers grazing the mortar sensitively and feeling through the cracks to guide her. She wasn't more than a few feet from her window when she heard her door being thrown open. Footsteps pounded into the room... then stopped, obviously in shock and confusion. Then a voice came from the window, a scream that tore Sephirah's heart into painful ribbons.  
  
"SEPHIRAH!!!"  
  
She slumped against the windowsill of the next room and fought with all of her strength to regain control, but it was far too powerful for her weakened mind to overcome. Her legs began to twitch and move again, only faster and clumsier than before. Rounding a corner, she could hear her father slam his bulk against the windowsill searching frantically for her, afraid to gaze downwards lest he see her demise. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, every muscle in her chest trying to squeeze the air from her lungs to scream back to him.  
  
But she could do naught but continue to flee, the rough mortar scratching her fingers and the wood driving splinters through her skin. She was surprised to feel her fingers grasp a window ledge, boosting her onto the narrow surface and tossing her through the open window. She rolled over the tiles like an acrobat, landing with her hands firmly on the floor. She dashed over to the figure in the bed, studying the frail face and then turning to the bedside where a bundle of belongings lay. Her mind raced, attempting to scream in worry and wonder. "Miss Yuffie?! What could've happened...?" she thought fearfully. Soon, her fingers grazed over a thick zolom skin belt that Sephirah's father had presented Yuffie with 18 years ago. She always wore it because cleverly crafted into it was a small compartment that could house the materia she picked up and would hide it from strangers. She had once showed it off to Sephirah when she was younger, unsuspecting of the fact that one day she would need that piece of knowledge. Untying the cleverly concealed pouch, her fingers searched through it until they closed over a cold spherical object. Sephirah was surprised to see a small black orb lying in the palm of her hand, absorbing the sunlight completely. Not a shred of light reflected from its dark surface, not even to reveal the sheen of the polished wicked object. Her hand closed tightly over it, dropping it into her own materia pouch that she carried by her side, which was currently empty of any magical objects. She darted from the room and back into the morning sunlight, tossing herself from the second story room to the ground below.  
  
Sephirah flipped deftly through the air, cutting a graceful ark through the morning sunlight. She could feel her hair streaming behind her as she leapt, the winds of motion screeching their fury by her ears. She landed as sleek as a feline, falling to a deep crouch to absorb the shock of the fall in her booted feet. Like a tensed spring, she bounded up from the floor without hesitation, fleeing as swift as a leopard runs over grassy fields. Her feet pattered lightly over the metallic plains of upper Junon, feeling the hollow steel underneath her dainty feet. Soon she reached the edge of the plate, where a single rusted elevator was waiting patiently for use. A young man in a scratchy blue uniform and a thick woolen cap lay snoring in the corner, to her body's frenzied dismay. She became more frantic as she searched, finally dashing to the elevator and searching the immense panel of buttons that lay before her. In desperation her fist met the largest, a huge bright red button that seemed the most obvious for use. To her dismay, the heavy iron doors slid open slowly with a deafening creak. In a panic, she threw herself at the crack before it was halfway open, sliding somehow through the tiny crack and falling into the steely box. She rolled to the control panel, slamming her palm savagely into the tiny timeworn button that was marked with two black arrows pointing together. The doors creaked and slid shut just as a cry of distress from the elevator boy reached her ears.  
  
"Huh...? Wait a minute! -Ey!" his voice was cut off from her ears as the door panels banged shut. She pounded the sea level key furiously, slumping to the floor in the corner of the elevator. Her knees were pressed to her chest securely, her quaking arms holding them to her body in an attempt that was only partially successful. She felt her stomach leap slightly as she began her descent into the nightmare she was only beginning to realize...  
  
With a sudden jerking motion the elevator came to a complete stop. The elevator doors began to open, bathing her in a faint stream of lamplight from the city. She dashed out into the quiet peaceful morning, surprised to see how empty the streets were of people. Suspicious but desperate, she began to sprint through the paths muddied with sea-spray, the crust around her boots becoming thick and heavy with trodden dirt. She arrived panting weakly at the docks in time to spot a small fishing houseboat moored at the docks. A very muscular man was seated at the stern of the boat, pulling the anchor cord laboriously, whistling an old sailor tune while he hauled the rope over the railing. He was rather young and tough, with a cigarette hanging lazily from his slightly parted lips. The pattering of feet caused him to look up, spotting the girl as she fled towards him, glancing frantically behind her as if she were being followed. She studied him quickly, watching his face and expression with curiosity and fear. He was rugged looking and drenched with sweat and sea-spray, but the gentle sparkle in his eye told her that she would be all right.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but could you please take me North to the Bone Village? I-I have 2000 gil that I'll give to you when we arrive, but we have to depart now!" she pleaded desperately, showing him the bag fastened around her neck filled with money. At the clinking of the coins, the man suddenly became interested and after a moment he nodded his head silently, and said simply in a deep and thoughtful voice:  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Panic began to overcome her, as she waited for what seemed like an eternity before his face peered once again over the railing. "Sure, come on in, Miss," he smiled at her, throwing down a rope ladder as she leapt to the side of the ship. Hoisting herself on board, she noticed that there were two men, one slimmer and a little older than the first one. She gave them a hasty greeting, her voice low and hollow seeming.  
  
"My name is Erika Leigh and I'm a reporter from Cost Del Sol. I have a story up in the Bone Village I really need to cover, but I missed my ship. I really need to get there..." she gasped her story quickly to the men as they looked at each other, not thoroughly convinced. The older man shrugged after a few moments glance at his younger friend and answered her.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Miss."  
  
---Several Hours Later  
  
It was nearly sundown over the open seas but Sephirah continued to sit on her lonely vigil for land. Her limbs seemed flaccid and weak, devoid of their previous strength that morning. She was still out of control as if whoever was manipulating her was making sure she wouldn't return to Junon and to the safety of her father. It was then that she felt the gentle but awkward tap on her shoulder and a soft voice speaking from behind her. She jumped to her feet and turned around, seeing that it was only the younger man from before.  
  
"Miss Erika...?" he addressed her shyly, fumbling with his hands. "We prepared a room for you. It isn't much now..." he broke out in a smile, "But it's all we have. I hope you don't mind." He led her to a sparsely furnished room with dirty linens strewn messily in the corners and thrown carelessly over chairs. It smelled of sweat and other human body odors, but it was obvious that the man had tried laboriously to clean it for her use by the cleaned and starched sheets that covered the meager mattress. She did not smile but gaze directly into his eyes, untrusting and cold.  
  
"Thank you, sir," she said stiffly, "But I'm warning you that if your intention is to trick me, that this sword," she patted the hilt of the Masamune dangerously, "...is not ornamental. Now goodnight." She closed the door rudely in his astonished face, crumpling weakly over the thin mattress that had been prepared for her. A wave of dizziness washed over her suddenly, causing her to draw breath with a tightened gasp. She fainted weakly onto the bed as she rode the gently rocking waves slowly towards the cold shores of the North...  
  
***  
  
A figure began to approach her through the mist, one familiar in each curve of his mighty body to Sephirah. She smiled as his name rolled like music off her tongue and ran to him, contenting herself in his loving grasp.  
  
"Sephiroth...?"  
  
"My darling," his voice fell over her ears sweetly as he caressed her hair, holding her securely to his chest, "I felt it necessary to take control... I had to force you to evade your father at all costs. Plus, there was a small trinket I had to pick up..." he grinned at her proudly.  
  
"What is it...?" she asked slowly, opening her palm to reveal the dark materia orb. It seemed to absorb the green fog that surrounded them, devouring the Lifestream greedily, to her horror. Her palm snapped quickly over it, ceasing the suctioning pull of the materia. His arm encircled her waist, reassuring her that things would be okay.  
  
"It's nothing you have to worry about at the second, my dear," he drew her even closer towards him. Thrills of delight crept down her spine as she pressed her forehead against his, leaning up to feel the sweet breath from his lips as he whispered to her, "Just hold onto it for me. I'll tell you when and where to use it. But consider it... important." His lips grazed lightly over hers as he finished the last word, transmitting wild passion through his gentle touch. She threw her arms tightly around him, feeling his powerful heartbeat with her ear as she gave a gentle sigh.  
  
"I'll do it... for you."  
  
  
Chapter 18- The Long Voyage  
  
When Sephirah finally woke from the peaceful slumber she felt completely renewed. She sat up in the mattress with a luxurious yawn, noticing the tip of a slim stream of light that was creeping in from the open doorway. As she glanced towards the source of sunlight, she noticed the shadow recede then disappear quickly, as if startled by being noticed. She clambered to her feet, steadying herself under the rocking lull of the ship. She was relieved to realize that she was back under her own control, her body her own once again. She checked cautiously to see that everything was in its place, and seeing to her surprise that it was, she straightened her hair and dress carefully before proceeding out onto deck. She winced at the intensity of the sunlight, gazing out upon the fiery horizon. She shielded her eyes with a hand, gazing around the deck to find the two sailors and ask for something to eat.  
  
She found the younger man on the stern of the boat with a large bag of rations open and a few cans heating over a rusty stove. He heard her footsteps behind him and turned as if startled to see her standing there, smiling softly at him.  
  
"I-I prepared breakfast for you..." his eyes met the deck of the ship once again. "Here!" he blurted out, gesturing towards a thin gray plate where a small fried fish lay along with a glass of clean distilled water. She smiled and beamed thanks at him in between mouthfuls as she sat, devouring the meal ravenously. As she finished the food, she attempted to break the awkward silence with the young man.  
  
"That was a wonderful meal! Thank you ver much... I know I don't deserve it after what I said last night..." she sighed. "I'm so sorry about that... I don't know what came over me. I-I..." she was shaking her head sadly as he interrupted her suddenly to her complete surprise.  
  
"N-No! It was my fault Miss Erika... I shouldn't have expected you to trust two strange men a few hours after you met them... I mean, you still don't even know our names! I'm Jordan... my friend's name is Derek. He was my father's best friend... they nearly died out on sea on a Shinra navy ship together, you know. They had been fished on shore alive over at Junon, but my father had been too badly injured by the rocks to be saved, even by the excellent medical staff at the hospital. When he died, I was only 4 years old... My mom died when I was an infant from a disease no doctor could identify properly. All they knew was that she wouldn't live... and she didn't," he seemed to gaze over the waves distantly, obviously thinking of his diseased parents. Sephirah felt a sharp twinge of sympathy for him, knowing what it was like to grow up without a mother. "It's been 14 years since then... I've grown up and lived on these waves. The sea's more my home than the land, I suppose. Derek's been taking good care of me, but it's always felt like something was missing. He taught me to read and write pretty nicely, as well as he taught me to appreciate the beauty of the open seas," he continued with a sigh, "But it's nothing for you to concern yourself with, Miss. I'm sorry for troubling you... If you'd like I'll get back to work and help Derek steer this ship."  
  
"Actually, I'd like to talk to you more. Would you mind staying with me...?" her blue-green eyes pleaded with his fawn brown ones as she placed her delicate hand on his to coax him to stay. He looked at her hand and flushed crimson, then looking nervously back towards the bow, sat down and nodded.  
  
"All right then, Miss Erika," he grinned. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Just call me... Sephirah," she shook her head at him with a smile.  
  
After several hours of Jordan working on and off on deck, they continued to talk when he took his breaks. Sephirah began to like him a lot, for in a sense he was a kindred spirit, born and raised without a mother as well as having a secret something always missing in both of their lives.  
  
Another night passed without incident as Sephirah got to know the tiny ship. There were only two cabins, the forward one in which both Derek and Jordan were staying as well as the one in which Sephirah slept. The next morning Sephirah rose to a heavy pounding on her roof, causing her to rush outside in concern. The harsh wind knocked the breath from her lungs as the rain coursed down from the leaden clouds, drenching her wildly. She could barely make out the two men yelling back and forth over the pounding of the waves. It was Derek's voice that cut through the heavy winds, meeting her ears faintly.  
  
"Jordan, we have to take cover... the storm's too strong! I'll go to our cabin... you take care of the girl! We don't want her to get washed away!" Sephirah poked her head out from the doorway to look for him, ignoring the relentless torrents of rain that drenched her hair and face. She saw Jordan's handsome form splash through the rain, his hand shielding his eyes and restraining long strands of his hair as he charged towards her.  
  
"Get inside!!" he yelled to her, diving through the open door and into her room followed by a large burlap sack. Sephirah threw her entire weight against the door, slamming it closed to the dismay of the mischievous storm that howled its anger outside. They panted silently inside, staring at each other worriedly. He began to laugh heartily as he went to a small closet and pulled out a pair of towels. He threw one at her, chuckling as it enveloped her head completely and watched her scramble to take it off.  
  
"You're soaking wet! I told you to get inside! Oh well, I suppose we both got a free shower..." he laughed wryly as he toweled off his rain-matted hair. Her light laugh joined his as they sat under the shelter of the sturdy roof.  
  
"Well... what do we do now...?" she asked him over the patter of the rain. He slid over next to her, leaning his back against the wall with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing but pray for the best... I don't think that storm is strong enough to capsize us, but we sure are getting a lot of rain! But the way the ship's built, we'll be fine," he said with a decisively hopeful overtone.  
  
"...How long do you think it'll last...?" she asked quietly through the thick darkness of the cabin.  
  
"Maybe two or three days at the most..." he said with a shrug. "That's why we were out there... we were trying to gather enough food for us all just in case," he gestured towards the canvas sacking that contained their nourishment for the length of the storm, "I don't think we'll need any more than that..." she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's take our minds off the storm now. 'Sephirah'... is that a nickname? How interesting... It seems so... familiar..." his thoughts seemed to turn to something he was told long ago, but he shook his head, unable to recall the memory.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." she flustered in reply, a little nervous. "It was something my friends used to call me... I don't even remember how it started anymore..." it seemed so evidently a lie to her, but Jordan seemed not to notice. He sat with a smile on his face, soaking up every word that was carried upon her breath like a sponge.  
  
"I never lived long on land... I barely ever knew anyone. You're one of the first outsiders that I've really come to know, Sephirah," he began shyly. She gazed at him sincerely as she spoke her reply.  
  
"It's the same way for me, too."   



	5. A Zephyr of Joy

Part 5- A Zephyr of Joy  
  
  
Chapter 19- Into the Eye of the Storm  
  
Days had passed since then, time in which they spent talking not just about themselves, but about life. They shared a lot of the same views and opinions and had been through some of the same feelings during their lives. Sephirah felt perfectly comfortable in all ways with her new friend, except that she still never felt it right to share with him the story of her recent adventures and about Sephiroth. She spent the night dozing against his broad chest, feeling the brawny muscles loosen as the night continued, becoming more comfortable for her to rest against. And so they lay peacefully together as the storm raged on outside, contented in each other's presence.  
  
Jordan laid awake most of the night, stroking her thick silky hair with gentle caresses as she lay asleep, thinking nothing but thoughts of her. She slept as peacefully as an angel with a tiny smile perched divinely upon her lips. Jordan wanted so badly to lean down and kiss those lips, to rub his cheek against hers and brush his lips across her neck...  
  
It was then that it occurred to him that he had done what he had never even dreamed of doing during his life at sea...  
  
He had fallen in love.  
  
When they woke the next morning, Jordan seemed more distant than normal. After several hours of trying to revive their former intimacy, Sephirah asked him if he was feeling well, oblivious to the fact that she was the cause of his 'illness,' also more commonly known as heartache. It was then that he turned to her, his face a twisted mask of tragedy as the light of passion shone through his eyes.  
  
"Sephirah... I've... never known a woman," he said softly.  
  
"What? Well, you most certainly know me..." she laughed lightly, thinking he was joking.  
  
"N-No! That's not what I mean... I mean... that I- that you..." he wasn't able to say it, covered by the mask of shyness that hid his feelings, even from himself.  
  
"W-What?" she whispered, meeting his gaze with the beautiful eyes that were characteristic of the Ancients.  
  
"You... you are my 'missing link,' Sephirah... You are what has never been in my life.... I-I love you!" he blurted out, tears beginning to stream from his gentle eyes. Sephirah was stunned by the outburst, taken aback by the passion in his voice. Her heart leaped and stirred in her breast... perhaps with pity? Or with something else...  
  
"A-All I want is to hold you, to kiss you, to be with you..." he continued through the silence. "P-Please! I can never love a woman the way I love you..."  
  
"B-But... Jordan... I-I-" Sephirah shook her head nervously, not fully comprehending his plea as she turned away, completely unsettled by the situation. Her mind began to race as she felt him advance slowly upon her, the cool darkness of his shadow looming over her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly from behind, his hands locking below her bosom as he placed his lips gently against the nape of her neck. Sephirah began to smile rapturously, though her mind was flooded with thoughts of pure horror at her feelings of content that were caused by his touch. She had pledged her heart and even her soul to Sephiroth... Yet she could not resist, his forceful passion too great for her to decline even had she wished to.  
  
He paused for a moment to look at her, to study the beautiful features of her face, to gaze into the wonderful aqua-flooded realm of her eyes. It was then, in the silence that followed, that he leaned down towards her, placing his quivering lips against hers in his first kiss. She felt the thrill of passion dance madly through her spine as his tender flesh pressed firmly against hers. There was something new... something different in his touch that she had never felt present in Sephiroth's arms. And so she kissed him in return, slowly at first, then quicker, the wick of passion's candle lit viciously afire by love's ever-burning flame. Her gentle fingers caressed his face and neck, massaging the short hair back from where it drooped over his forehead.  
  
He rose wearily to his feet and stumbled weakly, but he quickly regained his balance. He slid his arms under her knees and back, lifting her easily into his strong embrace. She smiled and giggled drunkenly as he carried her across the room, laying her gently on the mattress that had seemed so forlorn the entire night before. Pinning her easily with his weight, his soft lips hungrily sought her body, covering her in a seemingly tangible blanket of kisses.  
  
The storm continued to rage blindly on outside, oblivious to the two lovers that lay within the decks of the tiny ship that was being brutally tossed by the fury of its winds.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Strife... we can't find her anywhere!!!" said an exasperated nurse with an angry sigh as she slumped wearily into the soft plush embrace of a nearby armchair. "We've sent search parties to scour the hospital grounds, as well as the entire city and it's lower level. The only thing we can do is wait and hope she'll come back... there's no trace of her!!"  
  
"'Come back'? I think not! If Sephiroth's really inside of her, he probably forced her to evade me... she wouldn't just 'come back'! We can just sit here and do nothing!!" Cloud angrily slammed his fist onto the top of the nurse's desk, causing charts to clatter loudly on a nearby rack.  
  
"Calm down, sir! If you have any ideas about where to look, we'll keep a watch around this area while you try them. We'll notify you immediately if she turns up," suggested the nurse as she sprang to her feet in surprise.  
  
Cloud nodded ponderously as he reflected over the idea. "Where could she have gone...?" he thought aloud. His cerulean eyes snapped clear and bright as he thought of an answer. "I know! I'll have Cid fly us back to Cosmo Canyon. If anyone would be able to locate her, Nanaki would!" he laughed psychotically in triumph.  
  
The nurse sighed heavily in annoyance. "They're right... he really is off his rocker..." she muttered inaudibly to any ears but her own as she continued to monitor Cloud's feverish rant.  
  
***  
  
Sephirah awoke the next morning to the rhythmic creaking of ship's timbers and the rude ruckus of seagulls outside. The peaceful rise and fall of Jordan's chest beside her as well as the warmth of his arms, which lay encircling her still, gave her a feeling of pure comfort and contentment, which seeped deep into her soul like a soothing wave. She smiled and sighed at his peaceful expression as he slept, studying the gentle curves of his face. Sephiroth's face flashed within her mind... yet she felt completely impassive.  
  
Sephirah giggled and kissed his lips lightly, watching him stir with a tired groan as his eyes opened tentatively. They lit up joyously as he perceived the grin plastered on her face and he drew her to him without warning, as if to tease her. She gave a little squeal of delight as he kissed her in return, then sighed in pure ecstasy.  
  
"The long night is finally over... oh darling, listen to sounds of dawn, and of the birth of the world... and a new love," he whispered in her ear blissfully. She giggled and nodded in agreement, absorbing the sounds of life with sensitive ears. Suddenly, the world seemed to call out to her... the screech of the Planet rang in her ears as she winced.  
  
"Yeah... but in a way, I wish it wasn't..." she whispered absently in reply sitting up as she gathered her knees to her chest for security.  
  
He nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around her, soothing her back with his gentle palms. "... I only know too well what you mean..." he leaned his cheek against hers for a moment, and then reached for his messy pile of clothing that lay strewn around the bed. He shifted through it and dressed himself lazily, wishing time would stand still and that work would not divert his eyes from hers as time would pass that day. As he rose to his feet, Sephirah gazed up at him with silently pleading eyes, begging him to remain with her in the safety of their cabin.  
  
"I'm sorry ... but I can't stay. I have to help Derek with any immediate repairs we can manage on the ship until we reach shore," he sighed reluctantly. She nodded dejectedly, but understood the need of him on deck. He grinned and tossed her dress to her playfully, watching as it landed in a neat heap in her lap. She could hear his footsteps as she stared absently at the pile of blue cloth... She was bathed in blinding sunlight for a moment, blocked partially by Jordan's shadow... then after a second, darkness reigned again with the click of the door against its jamb.  
  
Her mind seemed to snap to and become as clear as the morning light as the darkness closed over her again, and after a moment of listening to the gentle creak of the ship's timbers, she finally rose to her tired feet with a stretch and a yawn. She slipped the garments on over her head, shaking out the long silken locks down her back luxuriously. She fixed her bangs casually with her fingers in the tiny mirror that hugged the corner of the cabin, then satisfied in her appearance, she turned to leave the cabin and join Jordan in the glory of the morning sun. A dizzy spelled washed over her as she strode unsteadily towards the door, but she shook it away and pressed down onto the stiff door handle with her all of her weight.  
  
The sunlight seemed to greet her in excitement like a faithful dog to its returning master and it flooded over her entire being with pure warmth and security. It seemed to excite ever part of her mind and soul with its undying energy as a wave of joy washed over her with the presence of a cool ocean zephyr. She skipped joyfully out onto deck, her dizziness dispelled and forgotten in her mad rush of happiness. She stopped and listened curiously as she heard the imposing sounds of voices float to her ears on the fresh breeze.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" she recognized Derek's angry yell instantly.  
  
"I-It was the greatest experience in my life! I-I mean, that we-" Jordan found his tongue tied as he tried to explain.  
  
"I thought I knew you better than that! Are you insane?! We barely even know her!" Derek raged in reply, cutting the submissive Jordan off.  
  
"No, Derek, I'm not insane! I know her better than I've ever known another person in my entire life! I love her!!!" Jordan screamed in reply. What seemed like an eternal silence to Sephirah followed those words as feelings flooded through her heart and mind...  
  
"...I see," was Derek's reply finally, "I only understand too well..." a passionate sigh followed, then came the return of his former anger. "But what if you got her-"  
  
"-Pregnant?" Jordan finished his sentence with an amused smile. "I know you too well, Derek!" He laughed heartily, to Sephirah's relief. "If she's pregnant, then... I'll marry her!" he finished calmly, but the words were laced with joy and passion. "But she doesn't even need to be... I'll marry her either way, with her consent!"  
  
Hearing those decisive words, Sephirah could no longer contain her budding joy and she burst onto the deck and flung herself into Jordan's surprised arms. Her radiant eyes were brimming with tears, flooding her entire field of vision with the colorful spectrum of sparkling crystals reflected by the illuminating sunlight. Jordan laughed rapturously and clutched her to him, never wanting to let go... The instant of time seemed to last an eternity to the lovers as they stood in the warmth of each other's arms, bathed by the soothing rays of the sun. Jordan's head bowed over the breezy locks and with a tearful smile, he reached a gentle hand towards them in a sweet caress. She gazed up into the sincerity of his hazel eyes... Jordan brushed a lone strand of hair back from her face and tucked it securely behind her ear as he stooped over slightly to whisper to her.  
  
"Oh, my Sephirah... Will you marry me?"  
  
A flood of dizziness and passion washed through the girl as her eyes lit up in ecstasy. "Oh, of course I will!" she breathed as his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her to him in a kiss. An uneasy Derek just stood shyly by, blushing as he observed the actions of the passionate lovers. His eyes misted slightly, but he turned away before his emotions became obvious to the couple. He coughed politely, interrupting them and causing Jordan to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that..." he said sheepishly to Derek. The older man laughed heartily and shook his head in apology.  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine... I just wanted to update you two on our current situation..." he grinned at them, and they nodded simultaneously in response.  
  
"...Yes...?" asked Jordan tentatively.  
  
"Well, it's both good and bad," he began, rubbing his thinning hair in between his fingers in frustration. "You see, the bad news is that the ship took on quite a bit of damage in the storm... It's rather severe, but she'll keep afloat. But the rations are beginning to run out... We didn't originally plan on having an extra passenger..." he glanced over at Sephirah with a smile. "...But we have a few days worth left," he finished.  
  
"... And the good news?" inquired Jordan with a hesitant tone.  
  
"Well, we're almost to shore. I saw city lights before dawn just as the storm ended and checked with the map and compass, and we've been blown due west by that gale. We're nearing Costa Del Sol, and we should be able to dock there by nightfall if the wind's in our favor..." Derek said with a shrug. Sephirah's eyes lit up with a relieved smile at the news.  
  
"Finally... land! As beautiful as the sea is, it'll be nice to get these feet back of firm ground for a little while!" She sighed rapturously in anticipation.  
  
"...But if you still want to go North, Sephirah...?" Before Derek even finished his sentence, Sephirah shook her head firmly and declined.  
  
"No thank you! I go where the two of you go now!" she sneaked her hand into Jordan's warm palm and squeezed for comfort.  
  
"Great! It'll be just like a family then! Maybe we'll even have one onboard someday...." he winked mischievously at the couple as they glanced at each other, blushing uncomfortably. Derek continued to tease the lovers and continued his ramble as they washed closer to shore with each heaving groan of the waves...  
  
The sun blazed proudly in the clear and cloudless sky, welcoming the dawn of a new love... and a new life.  
  
  
Chapter 20- Reach for my Hand  
  
For another night, Sephirah and Jordan slept in each other's arms, savoring each moment together with intense passion. He had always loved her, from the moment he set eyes upon her slender form racing across the rickety planks of the docks to the night they spent together at the mercy of the savage fury of the storm. Since that fateful night, her simple love for him had grown to an much deeper level, even more so than she ever could have believed. Her love bloomed like a flower blessed with eternal life... never fading, always growing like a gentle flame set in the calm night air.  
  
They couple were deeply immersed in each other, in their thoughts and dreams as well as plans for their future. He was eager at marry; he proposed matrimony as soon as he could carry her off the tiny ship and to a small private church. To his surprise she declined the idea, thinking of her distressed father who she presumed was still searching for her lifeless body on the other end of the vast Junon oceans. Until he came with consent, she would never even consider taking such a large step.  
  
"I've hurt him so much already... I'm his only daughter, and I would be dealing him and Aunty a great ingratitude by not having them there to see their little girl off..." she explained to him, and he understood fully.  
  
"If my parents were still alive, I think I'd feel the same way too..." said Jordan solemnly, wrapping his protective arms tighter around her slender waist. She leaned her velvety cheek against his as they watched the gradual approach of the civilized land ahead from the hull of the craft as the sun delicately streaked the distant horizon with flecks of gold and crimson.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, what a storm..." Cid grumbled grouchily as he plopped himself wearily into the main cabin of the Highwind, "Well, it's up to Vincent to take us the rest of the way... I'm beat!" His usually tidy pilot's clothing, as well as his short blonde hair, was hopelessly rumpled by the stressful conditions of the previous night. The dark rings under her eyes seemed to sag with age, and wrinkles seemed to course over his aging face, Tifa noticed as she sat opposite from him, comfortably seated on a large plush couch. "Perhaps age is finally catching up with the old AVALANCHE crew," she thought with a desolate sigh.  
  
Cid groaned stiffly and produced a fresh pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, flipping one into his mouth with amazing skill. Reaching for his lighter, which was carelessly thrown on the table in front of him, he met the eyes of his wife as he bent to retrieve it. Before his palm even made contact with its metallic surface, he squeezed his eyes shut with great exertion and leaned back into the chair. The cigarette fell weakly from his mouth, to the delight of the observant Shera. She said nothing, but as she returned to reading her novel, she couldn't prevent the smug smile that crossed her face. He was stubborn, but she had finally conquered him!  
  
Cloud lay on the couch beside Tifa, staring blankly into the plain ceiling, the vacant blue-eyed gaze making Tifa shiver deep within her soul. "Honey... are you sure you're okay...?" she asked him anxiously. He only nodded once slowly in response to her question, only half-hearing her voice through the haze of his own troubled mind. He had been acting like this for weeks, ever since Sephirah's mysterious disappearance. An anger began to rise in Tifa, a fury that she neither understood or was able to control. As she turned to the absent form of her lover, she saw nothing but crimson rage, flooding her senses and vision.  
  
"Listen up, Cloud! I know how you feel right now, but just--just sitting there like a zombie won't help us find Sephirah! Do you think that you're the only one who cares what's happened to her?! I know it hurts, but there are other people here who rely on you to help us as our leader," Tifa leapt to her feet furiously, her cheeks flushed scarlet and her fists trembling with anger. All eyes present turned to her in shock... Embarrassed suddenly, she turned away, studying the wall like a guilty child. The crimson haze seemed to fade after a few moments, to her relief. A soft whisper called her name, and she whirled to find Cloud standing sheepishly behind her.  
  
"Tifa... I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a fool..." Cloud shook his golden head sadly.  
  
"No, Cloud... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you... she is your only daughter, and for me, she seems close enough to be mine, but-," she sighed, "-Somehow I think she's safe... for now." His bright eyes seemed to search hers for a moment, then his arms encircled her waist and he leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you... I really mean it!"  
  
***  
  
By nightfall, the lovers and their friend had reached the extravagant tourists' city of Costa Del Sol, docking their boat where the sparkling beaches met crystalline waters. As Sephirah took her first uneasy step off the craft she stumbled and fell, but Jordan was there to catch her and set her upright. They were like one being, yet they never tired of each other's presence. She was already off the boat and waiting patiently on the pier when she realized that she forgot to take the Masamune off the boat with her. She shuddered and sighed, but decided to retrieve it with a reluctant heart.  
  
"Why do you carry that thing around anyway?" Jordan chuckled as she told him, "Oh well, if you insist, my darling... your wish is my command!" he teased her and then disappeared into the darkness of the forward cabin, but she did nothing but giggle in response. After a moment, he reappeared with the blade held in both hands, and knelt to her, bowing his head in mock respect.  
  
"My Queen, please take this meager offering from this lowly peasant..." he jested, and with a grin she took the sheathed blade in her hand. Her hand burned savagely like living fire as soon as it made contact with the blade, sending bolts of agony racing madly through her arm. She dropped the weapon and it clattered harmlessly to the pier, surprising Jordan.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her as he saw the horrified look cross the usually pristine features of her face.  
  
"N-Nothing!" she replied hastily, gathering the discarded sword to her and attaching it to her belt, relieved to find that the sensation had disappeared. She set off down the docks at a furious pace, Jordan scrambling behind.  
  
When he finally caught up with her brisk walk, his auburn eyes were flooded with pure concern. Positioning himself ahead of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes. "No, really... please tell me what's wrong!" he persisted, but she just slipped her slender arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, without a word in response.  
  
"Just... hold me," she whispered after a moment, and he obeyed her without further interrogation. There they stood together, taking comfort in the security of each other's arms.  
  
"My love... what-" Jordan sighed, the first to break the silence, stroking the long breezy locks with a bewildered sigh perched upon his lips. She gazed up into his eyes with a tearful gaze, pleading silently with him in a realm of love's creation where words could not impede their speech.  
  
"Please, not now! Maybe... someday..." shaking her head dazedly, burying her face into his chest just as a single crystalline tear beaded in her eyes, splashing over her rosy cheek and soaking into the cloth. And so he comforted her, offering her a haven of shelter in his arms, gently kissing away the tears as they sprung fresh from their aquamarine fountain. After a few moments her violent sobs began to quiet and recede and finally ceased, though she remained clutching her lover for security. At that time Derek entered the pier, accidentally interrupting the tender scene with a wistful reflection.  
  
"Well, the repairs could take a very long time..." Derek began ponderously. "Hmm... Money isn't something we have an excess of either, so renting an inn on land won't be very feasible for such a long period of time," he commented decisively after working a few quick mathematical equations in his head, a distraught expression worn over his weary features.  
  
"Why don't we just stay on board...?" Jordan suggested simply, but Derek shook his head in reply.  
  
"No, it's rather risky. We shouldn't put too much weight or strain on her yet..." Derek sighed in distress. Sephirah remained deep in thought, trying to recall the last time she was in the area, years ago for vacation with her father.  
  
"Well, I have a few hundred gil... Daddy always made me carry it around wherever I went just in case I needed it... but I don't think that's enough for more than a few nights," she murmured more to herself than to her companions. An image played into her thoughts, unleashing a flood of buried memories, which cascaded back into her conscious mind. Her eyes lit up with a triumphant smile as she bolted off suddenly at a run, having recovered her previous good spirits.  
  
"I know! I have just the place..." she shouted back as she sprang over misplaced fishing rods in her path as deftly as any Olympic champion. Surprised at the outburst of enthusiasm and energy, Jordan took a few moments to shake himself out of his confused daze and begin his dash after the fleet form far in the lead.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Jordan called after her, sprinting to catch up with her, Derek panting tiredly at his wake. She paid no heed in her haste to fully grasp the slipping memory, weaving her way through the crowds and past tall buildings that impeded her path. She finally came to sudden halt at a rather large villa whose tall shadow cast welcome shade over her panting form. The shutters of the windows were closed and latched, the open doorway empty and lonely, but very well kept and meticulous. She approached it as if in a dream, remembering her last vacation to Costa Del Sol with Cloud, the excited voice of the eight year-old child echoing across the well-furnished halls of their villa. It seemed like so long ago... and perhaps it was. Ten long years had past since then, each filled with their separate joys and sorrows, but none ever like the last two that had past since that sixteenth birthday. For two whole years her life had crumbled before her eyes, yet with the wild grasp of adventure aflame in her heart, she had almost forgotten who she was, or at least who she had been. A tomboy she was, perhaps, but for her entire life she had toiled to earn love... from her father as well as from her friends. She had plenty of dates amongst the other schoolchildren because of her sweetly tempered personality and flashy beauty, but never had she really felt the passion between two people as strong as that between Jordan and her now. Only at that moment did she truly begin to realize how lucky she really was... Perhaps her painful quest was finally at an end? "Oh, if only it was," she thought bitterly, knowing secretly in her heart that it was not. Her rush of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a voice calling her name through the distance:  
  
"Sephirah!!!"  
  
Jordan's voice floated through the wall of densely humid air, reaching her ears like the deep knell of a distant bell chime... Now it seemed even sweeter to her ears, not just a melody, but also a harmony of pure passion. It was the song of love that they shared together... for eternity.  
  
"Sephirah, what just happened?!" Jordan demanded as he panted heavily, leaning over his legs for support.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry, dear.... I felt like it was on the tip of my mind... I couldn't let it slip away!" she murmured absently, still partially caught up in the tangle of her own mind.  
  
"What do you mean...?" asked Jordan softly, staring around at his surroundings. "Hmm... looks like someone's private residence. Are you sure we're allowed to be in here, Seph?" he whispered incredulously, amazed by the size and beauty of the villa.  
  
"Don't worry about it... it belongs to my father. They know me here," she turned and nodded to him reassuringly as they waited for Derek to catch up.  
  
"...Get-ting too old for this-," he wheezed when he finally arrived. Jordan rushed to his friend's side in concern, supporting him with his broad shoulders.  
  
"Next time, take it easy!" Jordan advised him wisely, but Derek just rolled his eyes angrily.  
  
"Next time don't take off like some damn spooked devil!" he muttered in saucy reply.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that..." Sephirah began to apologize, but Derek cut her off with a nod of his head.  
  
"It's not your fault. I was foolish... thought I could keep up with you youngsters!" he muttered with a hidden smile, shaking Jordan's arm off gently. "Don't worry, I'll be okay," he said confidently, supporting himself with his own two sea-strong legs. "Anyway... where are we?" Derek said, surveying the small but lush flower garden that dominated the front yard of the building.  
  
"It's my father's villa... he bought it a long time ago, before I was even born... about the time he met my mother," she whispered, her hands tracing the rough bricks in awe. "To think that she once stood here, slept in these halls..." she knelt and delicately touched one of the vibrant flowers with slender fingers, caressing the tightly closed petals until they seemed to yawn luxuriously and awaken, blossoming into a crimson sunburst before their shocked gaze.  
  
"They say I've inherited my mother's touch..."she whispered as they looked on in pure awe and nodded in amazement.  
  
"And pray tell, who was this mother of yours?" whispered Derek to her, afraid to rise his voice lest the strange yet awesome power come alive and smite them. She did not answer him, but rose to her feet and proceeded to the door, slowly turning the bronze plated door handle and nudging it open with her slender shoulder.  
  
A blast of relieving coolness washed over them as they passed under the threshold, emerging into a richly decorated front room where another door remained on the other side, closed and locked. They almost felt it a shame to tread upon the luxurious rugs as Sephirah approached the front desk, where a small bell lay solemnly on the polished surface for assistance. She reached for it tentatively, and as her fingers closed around it's smooth handle, she shook it boldly, the high pitched ring echoing throughout the hallway. The hollow clunk of footsteps against polished wood could be heard, faint at first, then louder as it approached until finally a middle-aged man, bald of head, emerged through the doorway on the other side of the desk. He studied the weary trio carefully, a wiry brown eyebrow rising in incredulity. A smile finally lit his face like the sudden flare of a match when his eyes studied the delicate features of Sephirah's face and the radiant smile that lay on her lips... he had only known two people with the power to smile like that.  
  
"Sephie...?" he whispered in amazement, shaking his smooth head as he studied her. "My dear, you've grown so much since you were last here! I presume that these are your guests, Miss Strife. Where is your father?" the strong aristocratic accent was present as his voice raised to its normal tone of speech.  
  
"I'm supposing that he's still back in Nibelhiem..." she shrugged. "But it's really nice to see you again, Mr. Jeremy!" she added, stifling a childish giggle.  
  
"Really, Miss?" a grin spread over his wrinkled features. "Well, as you see, not much has changed around here... even in the space of ten years. Mistress Aerith's flowers still bloom in front, as you probably noticed on entry..." he suggested, scratching his head and searching for something to report.  
  
"Mistress.... Aerith...?" Derek muttered, "Your mother, I'm guessing, Sephirah? But where have I heard that name...?"  
  
Jordan shrugged and dismissed it casually, "It sounds a little familiar to me too... but it's probably not big deal."  
  
Derek's face then shone with a mixture of horror and delight. "Now I remember..." he said in quiet awe, "you mean you're the daughter of... the daughter of..." Derek couldn't finish his sentence, and instead fell to his knees. "I'm standing next to their daughter... It's an honor I had never even dreamed of!"  
  
Jordan looked completely confused as he knelt by his friend. "Are you okay? What do you mean..."  
  
"I'm just fine," Derek snapped in annoyance, "But don't you know who she is? She's the daughter of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough... two of the saviors of our planet. They're the only reason why we're standing here today, 18 years after the calamity. And if I remember well enough... Miss Gainsborough was an Ancient..."  
  
Silence reigned through the room until Jeremy spoke up on her behalf. "You mean you did not know?" he said with a touch of mockery to his tone. "Such beauty could only be from the line of the Ancients..." he added coyly, causing Sephirah to blush.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... I wasn't sure what you'd think... and then it totally slipped my mind!" she sighed, embarrassed.  
  
A silence fell over the room once against like a thick blanket, from which Jordan was the first to throw it off, rushing to Sephirah and catching her in his arms. "It doesn't matter to me if you're an Ancient or just one of us. You'll always be my Sephirah..." he whispered in her ear, and a smile spread across her face and she threw her arms passionately around his waist.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered through her tears as Derek's heart began to melt with apologetic sorrow.  
  
"I'm really sorry, dear. It came as such a shock... Your father used to be a hero to us back then, and even the thought that I could ever set eyes on his kin was beyond my belief," Derek shook his head. "I used to be a Navy soldier for the Shinra before the war started. Your father's name first appeared on our list of targets to seek and kill, but being in the Navy, I never had to go into combat with him. After the final president, Rufus, if I remember correctly, was killed by one of those huge beasts they nicknamed "WEAPONS," rumors began to circulate through the ranks. The targets that we were hunting so savagely were aiming to save the world from some crazy madman..." he shrugged, unable to remember his name. "But that's not important. We idolized your father's fighting style, his every move, his cool attitude... and he was a good role model. He led a dying planet to peace..." he finished, remembering a time so long ago.  
  
Sephirah was awe-stricken... she had heard all about the wars and the saving of the Planet, but not from this admiring perspective, the view of the commoner bringing light to so many realms of her mind. "I-I never knew the war was so large... Daddy told me all about his adventures, but he didn't tell me much about the Shinra or Midgar... It was almost as if he didn't want me to know..." she murmured, partly to herself, partly to her friends, "He said that the war was small, rather minor and unimportant."  
  
"Unimportant?!" Jordan muttered, "That was greatest, most... important war in the history of the human race since the Cetra were wiped out. The entire planet was almost destroyed in one blow!"  
  
Sephirah sighed, only realizing how much more she was sent adrift from her fellow man. Not only the final Ancient, but also the daughter of history's two greatest heroes.... She buried her face in Jordan's chest miserably, just wishing things could be normal and boring, hating her naturally adventurous life.  
  
Jeremy then spoke up, trying to break the mood that was depressing his pretty little lady by grabbing a jangling set of silver keys and beckoning them, maneuvering around the desk and unlocking the mahogany door on the other side of the room. "Come with me... would you like to see your villa?" he suggested, and the three nodded, uncomfortably trying to get their minds off the uneasiness of the previous subject.  
  
  
Chapter 21- A Rose by Any Other Name  
  
Another blast of even cooler air washed over their bodies like a soothing tidal wave as Jeremy opened the tightly locked door with a few swift flicks of his bony wrist. Sephirah breathed a rapturous sigh as she bounded past the doorway and through the halls, smiling at the cozy rooms of the cheery apartment just as she had when she was so much younger. A strange aura of spring flowers hovered in the air; for not even twenty years passing could drown the luscious scent. She giggled like a child as she ventured through the enormity of the villa, but instead of stopping to explore each room once again, she kept her brisk pace until she reached the end of the hallway and the final room in the villa. It was closed and silent, causing Sephirah to hesitate for just a moment before swallowing bravely and turning the doorknob. To her relief and delight, it opened easily, almost as if it was just newly installed with great care. She swung past the doorway silently, emerging into a decently sized bedroom. The life-giving aura seemed greatest here... she could almost feel it, as tangible and soothing as a light blanket of summer silk against her bare skin. The room was richly decorated, strewn lazily with fine rugs and obviously valuable art, mostly of flowers and visions of life. The walls were of a pure angelic white swirled gently with the palest shades of cream, causing the gentle sunlight to give it a delicate golden glow. The very room seemed so holy in its serenity that the three men hesitated to enter, feeling as if they had just stumbled upon the gateway to heaven.  
  
"Miss Sephirah...?" Jeremy whispered frightfully, "I was ordered never to have another person enter these chambers again... But it's so strange. It's been almost twenty years since I've even opened this door, yet... look!" he gestured with an awestruck face. On all the available surfaces lay vases of flowers, bouquets of the most delicate spring mixes, more vivid in their glorious shades than any other blossoms in existence. "She told me that no matter what happened to her, to pick from her garden and make sure that the vases are full... It's been almost two decades since those flowers were cut and the tears shed the day that she... passed." She nodded slowly in reply, but paid no more heed to him as she absorbed the glory of the chamber, filling the empty void of her very soul with memories...  
  
They followed her closely behind, staring in slight confusion, but each not daring to interrupt as she approached the king sized bed and plopped down upon it with a tiny bounce. She rolled against the soft white satin quilt with a luxurious sigh until she reached the other end of the mattress where a large nightstand sat, its flat surface dominated by many rows of picture frames. She gazed over them in interest, her bright eyes scanning each quickly in turn. A few were of her father when he was much younger, his leans muscles bulging freely as he swung his massive blade over his head in victory. She flushed with joy to think that he was such a hero, but her grin turned to a sorrowful frown as she remembered his face as he held her hand in the hospital, the bitter tears of helplessness wetting her dying flesh...  
  
She grimaced and put the porcelain frame down with great care, picking up another in one fluid movement. "Aunty Tifa..." she muttered to herself, studying the delicate dimples and youthful blush of her creamy cheeks as she smiled, leaning over Cloud's brawny shoulders. She hadn't changed much since then; last Sephirah remembered she was still a beautiful woman, though slightly more mature in face and figure, and the desire of men around the globe. She had never married though, and Sephirah always puzzled over why... but she understood now. There was only one man she ever could be truly happy with... and she knew so. So as Sephirah laid that photo back in its place, another frame caught her eye.  
  
It was slightly larger than the rest and constructed of pale blue crystal, which glimmered in the faint stream of golden light that bathed her hands as she reached for it. She noticed that the frame was embedded with the radiant spectrum of pressed flowers, striking a memory deep inside of her soul... She began to remember a time so long ago, when she had dared to venture into the recesses of a forbidden room, her curiosity overwhelming her fear of her father. She had paid no heed to his threats or his wheedling, and one night tried to sneak into the forbidden room without him noticing. It had been a sleepless night for her father, as they all had been for him in the villa, and he heard the gentle creak of footsteps creep by his door and a tiny shadow was cast from outside. He took his time in rising from his bed, thinking that she may have just gotten up to get a drink of water or use the bathroom, but after a few moments without the footsteps returning, he became nervous and rose to check on her. As he had feared, the final door in the hallway was open and the light sound of a little girl's cheerful humming was evident from within. His wrath had been terrible in his fury, and she had done no more than pick up a rather large crystal picture frame than she heard his screams of rage from the hallway. Genuinely afraid, she startled and dropped the precious artifact with a heart-shattering clatter against the nightstand. Her father's face was instantaneously crossed with a look of pure horror and terrible anger as he saw the thin cracks form a spider web across the glass, and he began to scream with uncontrollable rage and grief. She had never seen him so angry in her life... She had burst into tears at his painful words and dashed from the room, never daring even to look at the lonely shadow cast by the closed door again. But as she had fled, she could still remember hearing a faint sound... the sound of her father sobbing brokenly back in the room as he stared at the face in the picture, which would haunt him forever.  
  
The crack still remained as it always had, a sparkling mess of fine lines over the faces that lay so peacefully within. It was a photograph from their wedding day, of her father and a woman locked in a passionate kiss, the delicate white lace of a wedding veil seeming to frame their faces with light. She had never seen such passion in his masculine features, even though his radiant eyes were shut tight, as were the lady's. Sephirah knew her not, but yet she seemed so... familiar. A lone tear dripped onto the glass and hid the woman's face with a blur, and instinctively, her hand rose to brush off the imposing drop. A tiny bolt of pain lanced up her arm as she drew her finger back, staring at the tiny stream of crimson that cascaded past her opened skin with a blank look. She sucked on the cut automatically, the blood flow ceasing after just a short moment. As she strained to place the frame back on its shelf, she noticed a tiny note tucked into the back of the frame on wrinkled and time worn paper. With great curiosity she retrieved it, unfolding and smoothing the delicate sheet in order to read the perfectly scripted cursive:  
  
"My Dearest Cloud,  
  
"I fear that I may not survive through the birth of our child. I am an Ancient, born to feel these things... and I am truly sorry. There are so many things I have to tell you still... but I sense that there is little time remaining. I just pray you find this note because I want you to know a few things before I leave this world a second time. I know you love me... but please don't blame my death on the child! It was a choice fate had already made for me, and as she had been gracious enough to grant me another chance at life, she has the right to take it from me too. Oh, my love, how I wish our time together would last as long as the river of life, but some things are not to be. Know that this last year was greater than any heaven could ever be for me. I treasured every moment with you, mind, body, and spirit! I will always love you... never forget that! I just wish that I could be there to watch our daughter grow up, to hold our grandchildren in my arms... How many things do I wish, yet it is not to be! But maybe someday we'll be reunited... if I can escape the wrath of the bird of Darkness. He has finally come to claim my soul... within hours I will be no more. Please don't grieve... someday we will meet again.  
  
"Love forever,  
Aerith"  
  
Sephirah sat completely stunned for many more moments before the letter fluttered from her trembling grasp, falling to rest delicately on the edge of the nightstand just as she began to sway and collapse, to Jordan's dismay. He bounded deftly forward, catching her as she crumpled with a quiet sigh to the floor.  
  
"Seph.... Seph! Are you okay?" he shook her lightly, but received no response.  
  
Jeremy cupped his hand over her mouth for a moment before he said quietly, "It's okay. She's breathing, but she's out cold. It was probably too much for her to handle... especially in such a short period of time. Get her to the other room and lay her on the couch, quickly!" Derek rushed forward and grabbed her legs sturdily, and with their combined effort, they hoisted the girl easily, taking her to the main living room where they laid her gently on the soft plush of the sofa, waiting for her to wake up. Jeremy grabbed a towel from the sink and wet it hurriedly, placing it on her forehead as she lay.  
  
***  
  
A lonely Cloud Strife leaned casually over the deck of the slowly gliding Highwind, watching the swirling foamy crest of the yawning waters far below with a moody air. A strange silence reigned over the land with the absence of light... Yet the lake had always been that way, ever since he could remember. He recalled the day so many years ago whereupon they had ventured under those rushing torrents of water, disturbing the uneasy peace of a restless soul. He recalled the pearly glint of the smooth cave walls reflecting in their eyes, the sound of the waterfall beating rhythmically down around their ears with a smooth drumming effect. The night wind sighed in its loneliness, as if in reply to his sorrow.  
  
The gentle creak of approaching footsteps on the meticulously polished deck caused Cloud to turn suddenly. He was rather surprised to see the face that stared so coldly back at him, but shrugged and returned to watching the serene view. Vincent continued to approach the deck railing slowly, hailing Cloud in a pain-roughened voice.  
  
"Mind if I join you...?"  
  
Cloud shrugged again, a bout of his old younger attitude of closed selfishness returning with this intrusion upon his privacy, "Sure..." Vincent stared with great intensity at him for a moment, then nodded, leaning his entire weight with a tired sigh upon the Highwind's study railing. Neither word nor glance passed between the pair of aging allies for several moments as they watched the waters crash upon themselves so far below. Vincent was the first to speak, not even bothering to glance up at the messily spiked hair or the bright blue eyes as he whispered his sorrows.  
  
"It was so long ago..."  
  
Cloud nodded dumbly, hardly paying any attention as his troubled mind wandered from subject to subject. Vincent finally looked up when he received no response, then sighed in frustration. After a minute, Vincent shrugged it off, figuring that talking to anything living would be better than nothing, even if he was as indifferent as any inanimate object could be.   
  
"I really loved her... Lucrecia I mean. It took me so long to realize it... It's been nearly 50 years since then. Since that time, I've been doing nothing but thinking. I made some awful mistakes back then... how could I have gone along with something so stupid?! Why didn't I see through Hojo's dirty schemes? An innocent life could've been spared... and so many others too!" the moon glinted devilishly off of the brass claw as he swiped into the night air as if at some invisible demon. With a pained groan he collapsed his knees on the deck, burying his ghostly face into his darkly swathed arms.  
  
"It's her birthday, you know..." he started again, a tiny sob evident in his voice. Cloud began to snap to, sensing the rare emotion in his friend's voice. Vincent... crying? Cloud was bewildered, but he lent his full attention, knowing that the matter at hand wasn't just some ordinary cynical matter like it always had been before. Vincent continued brokenly, not even noticing the change in Cloud's consciousness.  
  
"You know... she would've turned 75 today... She would've had normal children and grandchildren, and led a happy life... but I let that bastard take it from her!" The claw clenched into a tight metal fist, slamming with a solid thud into the wood of the deck. "She was so beautiful... too beautiful. Perhaps she was too good for the likes of me... Me, who would slit the throat of a sleeping infant if so ordered by the Shinra. Perhaps that's why she never returned my feelings..." Vincent hunched guiltily over his knees, drawing them to his chest for security like a punished schoolboy. The blood-filled crimson pupils wandered silently up to Cloud's intently watching face as the breath hissed passionately from between his lips, interrupted only by the occasional spasm of his lungs. The smooth surface of the claw flashed suddenly as it rose to point at Cloud's surprised face and Vincent continued his rant.  
  
"I have the rest of my LIFE to pay for my mistake..." he spat, "but you... you! You had your Aerith... you say you loved her. But did you really? If you truly loved her, you would've let her go so many years after. Regrets would be nonexistent... you should've cherished the time you had together. You know she wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. Death comes to claim a soul so suddenly... Within the passing of a casual breath you may find yourself unable to draw another, choking until those Mako poisoned eyes of yours finally dull in death. It's a part of life... without death there is no life. And without life there is no death. Thus the Phoenix cannot live without one another... the black magic can't exist without the white, just as good can't exist without evil... She may have been taken from you, but then you still had Tifa..." his voice shook with passionate anger as he spat and hissed like a live rattlesnake at his friend, his eyes burning feverishly. "You are making as grave of a mistake as I did a long time ago. She loves you... don't you see that?! She always has! You're killing her slowly, letting her pine away from neglect."  
  
Cloud was stunned as well as speechless, his mind and mouth barely able to form words to reply. "I-I do care about Tifa, but I still love Aerith... I always will!" he regained his composure quickly as he spoke, but Vincent shook his head.  
  
"You're lucky you got a second chance... another chance to live a happy life, instead of being trapped in a cage of misery for the rest of eternity," he commented darkly, "I understand that you still care for your Aerith, but isn't it time that you let go? She wants you to be happy... no matter what. You know why? Because she loves you!"  
  
"H-How do you know...?" Cloud's eyes widened in surprise at the outburst and as he gazed at the floor he found his hands shaking slightly.  
  
"Can't you hear her...?" Vincent whispered incredulously. Cloud shook his head dazedly in response, the tears beginning to bead painfully in his eyes. "It figures... your pain shut her out. You didn't want to remember, so you didn't let her into your mind..." a contemptuous chuckle rose from Vincent's lips, causing Cloud to shudder slightly. He sprang coolly to his feet, using his remaining hand to sweep the light streak of dust from his scarlet cape. As he headed back into the cabins of the airship, he whirled a final time to make a piercing eye contact with Cloud, adding a comment before he closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Think about it, Cloud..."  
  
Cloud remained out on the deck, letting the cool evening air caress his spikes playfully, watching as the waterfall disappeared into the fog of the horizon. "Aerith..." he breathed a pained sigh as he slumped dejectedly over the railing. The sun was just beginning to creep from its shadowy bed at that moment, radiating thin streaks of morning light, which penetrated through the thick cumulus clouds, smiling upon the waking land.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 22- A Drop of Blood  
  
Hours later, Sephirah stirred with a painful groan, the presence of early morning sunlight casting a blinding blur over the entire room. As her eyes began to focus, a piercing pain became evident in her head, seeming to drill a hole deep into a skull. Her breath drew sharply with the intense ache, her senses swimming as she weakly tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but she sank back into the cushions' enveloping embrace with a pained grimace. Thoughts began to swim through her brain, adding even more confusion to the emptied recesses of her mind. The blackness swallowed her again, swarming her from every side, wrapping her in a tangible blanket of darkness...A wild scream of triumph screeched through her sensitive ears, sending panic racing through her mind... he had finally arrived! Sephirah's mind burned fiercely with determination... he would not take her from this life; not without a fight! She beat at the invisible wings, feeling the bony solidity of the beak making impact with her forehead, causing her to fall back. She swiped furiously with the back of her hand, feeling it connect with a soft spot under the bird's unprotected wings. With a squawk of pain and pure dismay, she sensed the demon's pain, feeling the wind generated by the powerful beating of its wings as it fled. With a short-lived sigh of relief and triumph, she realized that she was still trapped... when the Phoenix regained its senses, it would assault her again! She had not much time... her mind raced furiously, desperately... That was when she heard the faint echo enter her mind...  
  
A gentle voice whispered her name through the impenetrable haze, calling her lost soul back...  
  
"Sephirah..."  
  
The distant chime of her name was soothing as it washed over her ears, calming her bewildered senses and smiling upon her as the glory of sun does on a warm spring morn. It continued, slowly at first, then quickening its pace, it mixed with the wild jumble of other sounds, echoing around her mind as if trapped by stony walls, growing ever larger with each individual ricochet of a syllable. She tried to shield her bursting ears, but her mind had neither arms nor hands, so she was helpless to do anything but endure the torturous trap of the confines of her own body. And suddenly, she began to scream...  
  
She screamed with all the pain, anguish, confusion in her heart...  
  
The haze seemed to shatter around her, hurling her breathless form from the darkness and into the pale clear light of the early morning. The voices seemed clearer now, closer. She saw the distant pinpoint of light, and with a frenzied leap she flew towards the growing sphere...  
  
...And back into consciousness.  
  
The darkly shadowed eyelids fluttered gently as the voice continued, but in softer, more concerned tones. "Are you okay...?" Her vision cleared to find Jordan leaning over her, the serene auburn of his eyes gently radiating his anxiety. Her glorious eyes glowed momentarily with relief and overwhelming joy as she smiled wryly at him, followed by a shuddering sigh.  
  
"I'm fine, I think..." she replied to him as she held her head firmly between her hands. Jordan beamed a silent grin in response, laying a careful hand on the sun-warmed locks and brushing them away from her face. His hands ran over them, stroking the silken length until it finally rested lightly upon her sloping shoulders. He slid from his chair, which was positioned directly at the side of the sofa, and sat down next to her. He drew her gently back towards his chest, allowing her to lean against the full warmth of his muscular body.   
  
"Are you sure...? You were screaming like a banshee just a moment ago..." he commented incredulously, shaking his head. "...Bad dream?" he added with a shrug.  
  
"...Yeah..." she responded after a moment, drawing herself to a sitting position and hugging her knees to her chest for security. "More like a nightmare..."  
  
"Well, now you're awake, so... I'll defend you from those evil monsters!" with that valiant comment he struck a noble pose, to her pure amusement. She broke into helpless giggles as she studied the stony expression of bravery that he wore upon his face.  
  
"Thanks..." she said with a helpless sigh, adding as a quiet afterthought to herself, "Thanks... but I think that this is one monster I'll have to vanquish myself for a change..."  
  
"Mmm? Did you say something?" Jordan inquired lightly. She shook her head slowly without verbal reply as she gazed out the window and off into the thick morning fog that hung drearily over the town.  
  
At that moment, Jeremy poked his head in past the doorjamb with a smile. "I figured you'd be awake, Miss! I just came back from the market with some things to eat and I heard your voices from the door. Derek's out at the boat, but Jordan wouldn't go with him this morning," he beamed at the couple as he continued, "Geez... you're a lucky girl, Mistress! Jordan here wouldn't leave your side all night. He even slept in that cramped old chair! Couldn't pry him from his seat with a crowbar, that boy..." he chuckled as he shook his lustrous balding head. Jordan blushed profusely, averting his eyes from Sephirah's appreciative gaze as he ran his long fingers through short fawn-colored hair.  
  
"It was nothing... I just wanted to be the first to greet you when you woke up. I didn't want you to be alone all night..." he stumbled slightly over his excuses.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered, squeezing his roughened hand with a grateful smile.  
  
Jeremy winked at them from the doorway, extending a finger in a signal to wait. "I'll have lunch ready in a jiffy... so I'll leave you two lovers alone for now!" They could hear his footsteps recede through the halls and the slam of a distant door through the silence.  
  
"Did you really...?" she asked him softly, her eyes shining with pure gratitude and love.  
  
"Well, yeah..." he smiled at her, "I love you... so I stay with you, no matter what happens! Besides, if I left your side and you woke, I'd feel so guilty about not being there for you..." he winked as he added the comment with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. He was surprised to feel her arms close tightly around his chest and to feel the overbalancing force of the girl against his chest. He fell backwards onto the soft cushions of the sofa with her on top of him.  
  
"It means so much to me!" she whispered, burying her head into his heaving chest. His arms encircled her waist and soothed her back with their loving rub.  
  
"You mean so much to me, Sephirah..." his light breath whispered genuinely into her ear.  
  
She blushed even deeper as the heartfelt comment met her ears, tears beginning to bead in her eyes. They sat in silence for what seemed like a long while, taking comfort just in each other's presence, no longer needing petty words to continue the conversation. Neither really noticed the gentle creak of the distant door, nor took heed of the wonderful scent that wafted delightfully through the hallways. Jeremy emerged into the room with a freshly steaming tray with a sly smile at seeing the pair together.  
  
"Mmm... shall I come back later, Mistress?" he called attention, startling Sephirah.  
  
"Oh, no! It's okay..." hastily, she leapt off the couch and cleared the lustrous glass table, allowing for Jeremy to gently lay it on the dazzling surface.  
  
"There! Thank you, Miss. It's been a while since I've cooked for more than one..." he chuckled happily, "It was great prepare for guests for a change." The delicious scent began to dominate each of their nostrils, causing Sephirah's eyes to light up in pure delight.  
  
"Smells great! I remember what a good cook you were... even better than Aunty Tifa. Of course you were far better than Daddy, of course..." she giggled, remembering her father's obvious relief whenever Tifa came over for dinner.  
  
Jeremy blushed modestly, shaking his head in disagreement. "It's nothing, Miss! I was certainly most happy to get my hands off of the Shinra guns and into oven mitts again..." he chuckled, pulling up a chair to the table and sitting with them in a circle.  
  
"So you used to work for the Shinra too, I take it?" Jordan asked in between mouthfuls. "So did Derek... Navy division."  
  
Jeremy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, we spoke about it last night. Miss Sephirah, let me tell you a story about the past... it may answer some of the questions you have about me as well as your parents." He suggested. She agreed with an interested nod, studying his face as she sipped from the steaming bowl of soup. With her consent, Jeremy took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I, too, was positioned at Junon, but at the military base instead of the naval units. Never could stay off good old land too long..." he groaned with a seasick expression. "Anyway, it sickened me to see how corrupt those officers were! I joined the army so I could protect my hometown... and there I was, just an errand boy for some greedy Shinra swine! It was an outrage for me, but there was no way to leave the forces once you joined... You knew too many of Shinra's secrets for them just to let you just walk off without... penalty," he winced painfully in memory of an old friend who had tried to leave the force during the wars. "After the wars were at an end, and your father was declared the world's hero, I decided to settle down here in Costa Del Sol after I saw a job application in the papers. Someone important was looking for a butler, but they wold not say who... Well, one of the requirements was being a good cook. Since I was in serious need of money and the wages were remarkably high, I decided to try out for the job.  
  
"By the time I got there, I realized just how many applicants were there to try for the job. I felt myself surely to be turned down, until they day I went in for my interview and recognized the two faces that were on ever Shinra wanted poster during the wars... I was honored to meet your parents, especially while Cloud's sword wasn't drawn in hostility. He was a good man, rather reserved and bashful at times, but a very experienced swordsman who loved his wife dearly. But she... she was another tale altogether.  
  
"I had never seen such beauty as that which shone so softly through those emeralds... The velvety flesh of her cheeks was as delicate as the most beautiful spring posy, which bloomed into full rosy blush as she smiled, tiny dimples forming in smooth skin. Her face was as pale as a pristine snowfall, and as smooth and silken as the petals of the blossoms she so cherished. Yet the thin lips were as crimson as rubies and seemed to light up the room when they curled into even the faintest hint of a smile..." he began to trail off in memory of her, then he shook himself out of the trance. "She was truly beautiful, your mother was..." he shook his head sadly. "It's too bad that her life was cut so short... you would've loved her, my dear. Everyone loved her..." A tear sparkled in his affectionate gray eyes before he caught it and turned away, hoping Sephirah hadn't noticed its presence. "Everyone... especially your father." he whispered sadly, averting his eyes again from her gaze to the bright strips of sunlight cast upon the polished wooden floor, which streamed cheerily in from the windows.  
  
He continued after just a slight moment of respectful silence for the deceased. "You could see it in his eyes as he looked at her, the desperate and somehow... ravenous glisten being given its fill by the beauty of her face. His expression was always peaceful and joyous in her presence and his lips were always twisted into a shy sort of smile as he held her, almost seeming afraid to let go. And even when she left his sight for moment... fear began to radiate from his very aura... a fear that she wouldn't return to him, and he'd never be able to hold her again... They were newlyweds of only a few weeks, seeing help around their new vacation home. They were married here, you know... After recognizing them, I was truly able to give an enthusiastic review, full of eagerness and unused energy. You father seemed to take a shine to me, I noticed, after I told him of my hatred of the Shinra and how they used their men in such a way...  
  
"Anyway, I returned to my rented apartment, waiting an entire week so anxiously for a call... some word of whether I had made the job! On the morning a full week after my interview, I received a phone call from Cloud himself, welcoming me into his service. I was overjoyed; ecstatic is a better word for it, I think. It was such an honor to be living with the couple, even if only to wait on them and clean the home. They were gracious masters of the household, treating me more like a treasured friend than a servant, and I was extremely grateful. Then a few weeks later... I began to wish I had never even applied for the job..." the tears began to sparkle visibly in his eyes now, and he buried his face into his hands.  
  
"I-I came back from the market one day in the early morning, after buying the supplies for lunch and dinner. Just after I had begun to put the food away in its proper places... I heard Cloud scream. Desperation filled my mind... I had no idea what was going on, so I raced towards the scene, which happened to be the master bedroom, the room where you saw all of the pictures yesterday, Sephirah.  
  
"A horrible sight greeted my eyes... they were swathed only in the white linens of the bed sheets, Aerith lying limp in Cloud's trembling arms. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth... she was unconscious. At first... at first I thought he had hurt her... that he had beaten her over the head... but why would he have screamed like that? There was no way that scenario could've occurred... he loved her, and he would never lay a hand in such a way upon her!  
  
"Thoroughly frightened, I rushed into the hall and grabbed the phone from the desk and dialed the emergency number. I could barely spit out the words to send an ambulance down here right away... I could hear the sound of Cloud's voice screaming Cure to no avail... The sobbing increased as I rushed back into the room trying to comfort the traumatized man... but he heard me not. After just a few minutes, the wailing of sirens filled our ears and the paramedics began to knock on our doors. Hurriedly, I took charge and commanded Cloud to slip a dress on her, which he meekly obeyed. The doctors rushed in, laid her body on a stretcher and decided that she was alive, though she might not be for long... Cloud's face as he heard that.... It was etched with pure terror and agony..." his head fell to the table, buried in his arms. "He grabbed at the bier, tried to bring her back to consciousness with his touch... but the paramedics tried to restrain him. He wasn't the world's fighting champion for nothing... and in such madness, he was stronger than any wild beast... In the end, they had to sedate him so they could move her to the hospital.  
  
"In the end, they were able to save her... they got her there just in time. Any longer of a delay, and you wouldn't have been born, Sephie. The doctor told us that there was some strange hemorrhaging in her aorta... the break in the artery wasn't too large though, but it was enough to cause her to lose blood and pass out. They couldn't find the cause though... they said that they found no lacerations in her skin or anywhere else! It was almost as if something was attacking her from the inside out. For that reason, Cloud wasn't charged with anything... at first, he was taken into police custody for domestic abuse, but they had to release him, of course. But there was a little bit of extra information that worried us even more... on closer inspection, the doctors found that she was pregnant.  
  
"This wasn't totally a shock to us, but the problem was that if she was pregnant, she would have to be handled very carefully. Her body was becoming weak... any large shock to her body could possibly cause her blood vessels to rupture, and she'd either have a stroke or bleed to death. And birthing a child... the doctors said that it was only a 5% chance, unless she recovered, that she'd survive the labor. He left it up to Cloud to try and decide whether they should abort the baby or not, and then when Aerith woke up, he'd have to explain to her their options. Well, they didn't have to wait long for her to wake... and so they began to discuss the serious matter at hand. Aerith refused to abort the baby... her exact words were, 'I haven't long in this world anyway... I might as well go bringing another in to take my place.' And then they discharged her from the hospital, warning her to take good care of herself. She was given some medications, which allowed her to wander through the house and its yards without any fear of collapsing. But they couldn't leave Costa Del Sol... she was too fragile to take any type of ride from the house.  
  
"She seemed perfectly content with that... almost as if she either didn't care or she didn't know. She went about her business every day, straightening the picture frames at the bedside, caring for her flowers... Her flowers were the most beautiful I've ever seen! As soon as she neared, they even seemed to smile at her... But who didn't? But one day, she beckoned me to one side and asked me very seriously to promise her that if anything ever happened to her, that I'd fill all the vases in the house and take care of her garden hence forth. That was the least I could do for the poor mistress...  
  
"As the days passed, she seemed to grow weaker. Her stomach swelled as the months went on, but the blood seemed to be draining from her face, leaving her an almost paper like white. Her hands almost became transparent in their unhealthiness... Yet the bright eyes still shone with all the beauty they ever had, if not even more as her health deteriorated. After seven months, she was forced to lie in bed, for the child's sake as well as her own weakness. Cloud was by her side as much as he could be, but there were constant uprisings to be quelled; the world wasn't quite settled into its newly found peaceful state. And finally the ninth month was about to arrive... and then she went into labor.  
  
"The labor was rather long, but it was not painful for her. Unfortunately, we couldn't move her into the hospital because the jostling of the road would be too much stress on her. So we just carried her to the most comfortable place in the house... the master bedroom. We laid her on the bed carefully and called a doctor to rush over. She had already begun to lose feeling in her lower body, which thankfully provided mercy for her. But a few minutes after you were born... she went into cardiac arrest. Her heart just... stopped beating. Cloud's screams filled the hallways, seemed to shake the very world itself... coupled with the wail of a newborn child; you, Sephirah! Her wedding bed became her deathbed... and it is where you were brought into this world. As I promised her, I filled every vase in the house... The flowers were still as beautiful as they ever had been, though she had passed. A few days after she was buried, Cloud forbid the entry of anyone into that room again. He didn't want to remember... yet he knew he'd never forget. And how could he possibly forget here, within the walls where she was his bride? Her scent still lingers in the air... her spirit still alive in every blossom. He couldn't bear the sight of these walls... He saw her with every step he took. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, but he feared that you wouldn't be able to travel, so he waited until you were old enough.  
  
"You were such a beautiful baby, Sephirah... we were all so surprised to see how healthy you were, even though your mother was so sick. And after a year had passed and you were able to travel by air, Cloud left for Nibelheim, never looking back at this old villa as they drove away. He asked me to take care of it for him and to continue living here, so I did. Seven years passed before he ever returned... he thought he might be able to come to terms with his sorrow, but found it even more oppressing, his mind blaming him for every single thing that happened here. And then when you broke into the room, he had to follow you back in to chase you out, and it was too much for his soul to handle... she was everywhere and in everything. He wouldn't forgive himself for her sufferings... and the next day he decided to leave, never to return until the day that he found he was truly ready. And I haven't seen him since.  
  
"I was surprised to see your face when you appeared... at first I thought I was either dreaming or imagining things... but you and your mother have such a unique beauty... there is no other in this world like it! And here we sit now... and that's the end of my story. I just felt you ought to know a little about my history and that of this villa," Jeremy finally finished with a shrug and a sigh.  
  
There was silence for several moments as the thoughts began to register in Sephirah's mind. She remembered the vision in the Lifestream, the beauty of the woman who beckoned her with such a familiar smile. It was almost like seeing a mirror image, but one of an older self, with calm auburn hair instead of her raucous silver. "...Mother..." she whispered with pure remorse for the way she had treated her father. She had no idea it had been this way... that her life had been a trade-off for the one woman he ever loved. "Oh, Daddy!! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, burying her tearful face into her arms. "But why did you never tell me...?"  
  
"Think about it..." Jeremy sighed as he pressed a comforting palm on her shoulder. "Would you have been able to handle the truth? You were just a girl back then... You knew nothing of your mother or your heritage..." At these comments, Sephirah's eyes averted and focused intently on the carpeted floor, knowing that what Jeremy had said was the truth.  
  
"But why... why? Why did she just collapse like that? You said yourself that she was in good health until that one day... What happened to her?" her eyes blazed with a mix of curiosity and budding anger at her helplessness. Jeremy shook his head, unsure of what to say.  
  
"No one knows to this date, my child. Not the doctors, not me, not your father..." he sighed simply, with an exasperated shrug of his shoulders. Sephirah groaned in foul temper, her hands massaging her scalp as if she were victim to a major migraine headache. Finally, she stormed to her feet, racing off into the hallway with her tears streaming behind her in a sparkling arc. Jordan made a motion as if to rise and follow her, but Jeremy shook his head slowly, extending his arm to bar his way if he so wished to follow her.  
  
"Let her be alone for a while... she'll need to think things over. I did give her an awfully big pill to swallow, you know..." Jeremy spoke quietly to Jordan, who rested back into his chair with a sigh of exasperation.   



	6. The Bitter Taste of Truth

Part 6- The Bitter Taste of Truth  
  
Chapter 23- Cosmo Memories  
  
A few days later, Cloud and Tifa, along with their other friends whom had journeyed with them thus far, arrived in the quaint village known as Cosmo Canyon. The heavens seemed to yawn and open over this mountainous terrain, baring the stars in all their glory to cast their light upon the weary faces of the travelers. The night was a velvety black that seemed to hang like a heavy blanket of silk over the sleeping land, trapping the few waves of heat near the ground. The Highwind had banked noiselessly upon the crimson path, its long rope ladder thrown down to allow its passengers to disembark safely. Cloud took up his massive blade from where it lay on its rack within his cabin, and inspecting its battle-scarred length, he thought of the man whose blood had once stained its worn steel. It was because of him that they had come here, and because him that they had journeyed so long and painfully. His radiant eyes set aglow with determination, Cloud tossed the shoulder strap skillfully over his golden spikes, allowing the sheathed weapon to rest upon his back.  
  
"It's been a long time..." he sighed painfully, glancing over at the significantly less decorated Buster Sword that lay upon his bunk, noticing how lonely the blade seemed in the darkness of the room. "Ultima Weapon... I never thought I'd have to take you from that rack ever again." He had left it on the ship in order to keep it away from his growing daughter, for fear that its razor sharp edge would harm the child he loved so dearly. Even when she had grown old enough to know never to touch her father's weapons, he still hadn't the heart to take it from where it had rested so long in the one place where it would never do anyone harm.  
  
The door creaked open suddenly, interrupting Cloud's thoughts and bathing him in a stream of dim moonlight. A silhouette was cast upon the wooden planks of the floor, seeming tall and ghastly in such pale illumination. He whirled around in surprise, his right hand resting upon the hilt of his blade, every muscle in his body as tense as a spring and ready to be released at the slightest signal.  
  
"Cloud...?" came the quiet whisper of Tifa, allowing his form to relax visibly and approach the starlit doorway.  
  
"Tifa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing to leave the ship?" Cloud asked tiredly, unable to resist the yawn that shook his entire body with its violence.  
  
"Well... it's just that..." she began uneasily, her eyes cast quickly towards the barren floor before she peered up to study the man she loved so much. "I mean... wait a minute! Cloud, is that the-"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Cloud sighed coolly, his gloved hand resting upon the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Listen... I have a feeling that we're going to need these in the battles coming ahead. Do you have the Premium Heart with you?"  
  
"I have it equipped right now, mastered materia and all," she replied as if distracted, lifting her strong right arm to show him the powerful weapon. Cloud nodded in approval, taking her arm in his gentle grasp and analyzing the spectrum of hued materia that rested in the filled slots.  
  
"Why...? Why, after 20 years of happiness... of peace, must he return?" groaned Cloud in frustration, the bright sapphires of his irises searching deep within the sweet topaz jewels of Tifa's eyes for an answer. Her eyelids hid the gems from view as she shook her head, wishing with all her heart that they could have lived a normal life together, ignoring the business of fighting for the rest of their existence.  
  
"I really don't know, Cloud... I wish I did. I wish with all of my heart that I knew, and that I could put a stop to this, but you know that I can't... not without your help. Running will not solve any problems... We have to find a way to put an end to him for all of time, so that the next generations can live in peace even if we cannot. Together, Cloud..." she spoke soothingly, her velvety eyes shining with a deep pure hope, indestructible by any force in existence. A slow smile seemed to spread itself across Cloud's face, the understanding leaking deep into his soul.  
  
"Thanks..." he murmured shyly, an awkward pause dominating the room before he gestured towards the wilderness of the outside world. "We probably better head out before Cid leaves without us!"  
  
The distant glow of the Cosmo Candle illuminated the mountainside, the flickering rhythm of the flames seeming to drive the deep ceremonial beat of far away drums. As Shera's endurance began to dwindle, Cid offered her the support of his own body ungrudgingly, glancing away casually as not to gain attention from his friends. Tifa stifled a giggle as she tugged Cloud's sleeve, quietly drawing his attention towards the emotionally softening man. Cloud grinned mentally, glad to see that his friend had finally abandoned the obnoxious impassive attitude that he had once harbored for the woman that was carrying his child.  
  
Within minutes, they had reached the main flight of steps that led into the heart of the canyon village, and stood staring once again in full awe of the spectacle. Tall cerulean towers stretched high into the night sky, dotted with artificial lights that twinkled from within the carefully crafted windowsills. Upon the highest of the scarlet cliffs lay a tall blue tower, from which protruded an amazingly large telescope pointed straight into the glory of the heavens. The Cosmo Candle seemed to snarl at the very shadows that threatened to creep over the town, an eternal guardian for the sacred observatory. From behind the flames, a figure seemed to creep stealthily through the shadows from the cliffs, skulking where even the heroes could not detect. From directly behind them a powerful voice boomed into their senses, shaking them all out of their daze and causing them all to jump where they stood.  
  
"Who goes there?" it hissed, solid and full of strength.  
  
Cloud whirled around, his sword raised, poised for a mighty blow upon the head of their assailant...  
  
"Red...?"  
  
The blade clattered harmlessly to the rocky ground as Cloud stood dumbfounded in the stairway, staring at his friend as if he had seen a spectral figure in his stead. Within 20 years, Red XIII had changed more than any of the others had. No longer simply an adolescent amongst the beasts of his kind, he had grown into a fully developed adult, having being given the coming of age ceremony by the citizens of the town. Dressed in the full headdress regalia of a chief, the long vibrant plumage extended towards the sky, woven intricately into a craftily beaded headband with tassels of pure navy silk. The faintest hints of his rather recent cub-hood had since disappeared, resulting in a series of physical change that none of them had anticipated. He had grown longer, every lean muscle and sinew pushing against the coat of bristling fur, the already fiery hues ignited by the light of the Candle. His muzzle was sharper, his eyes longer and more intense. Even the long swishing tail had a far greater blaze upon its tip, trailing layers of smoke as it swayed to and fro rhythmically. He seemed far more powerful than he had when they had last seen him so long ago, no longer a child, but still always the same comrade they had fought alongside.  
  
The beast's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, squinting through the thick cover of darkness that danced away from the flames' eternal light before growling in surprised recognition.  
  
"Cloud Strife..." came the delighted purr as the beast padded quietly forward. "I never thought I'd see you in this area again! What brings you to the Canyon, my friend?"  
  
"Red...?" asked Tifa quietly, dropping to one knee into the dust of the path. The beast studied the faces warily, then bounded over to the woman's extended arms in a joyous leap as if he were a faithful guard dog welcoming his master home after a long and arduous journey. Tifa pressed her tearful face into her old friend's fiery fur, feeling his shy nuzzle against her neck.  
  
"How have you been, old friend?" she laughed lightly, taking the fiery face in between her hands with a grin. Red growled in embarrassment, twisting gently away from her fond embrace and muttering under his breath. It had been very obvious since the beginning of their fateful journey twenty years previous that Nanaki had favored Tifa and Aerith over the other members of the party. Although he had told them gruffly that he didn't like the childish way in which they treated him, it was plain to see that he enjoyed the amount of attention the women had paid to him.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it? Miss Tifa, Miss Shera, Cloud, Vincent, and Cid... how are you all?" Nanaki asked fondly, a glint of excitement afire in his eye. The traditional greetings ensued, but as Cloud opened his mouth to explain their dilemma, Red's powerful gaze rose to meet his.  
  
"I sense that story you have to tell is extremely long. Come with me... before you begin, we should go somewhere more comfortable," he gestured with a nod of his head towards Bugenhagen's tower at the top of the looming cliffs. With a grateful nod of agreement, the party trudged wearily in the wake of the swishing flame upon Red's tail. After a few minutes of climbing through a series of carefully crafted passages in the rock face, they emerged at the top of the plateau. Rays of gentle moonlight illuminated the area, bathing them in a shower of pure shimmering silver. Nanaki paused momentarily with a respectful bow of his head towards the smiling moon, her craterous dimples clear and visible through the cloudless night. Nanaki nudged the door of the observatory open with his muzzle, illuminating them in the seemingly cheap artificiality of manmade light.  
  
Squinting from the strain of such brightness against their eyes, they stepped across the threshold with great curiosity, taking care not to track the vivid scarlet mud into the foyer. Another voice, soft but strange, rang in their ears, laced with love and gentleness.  
  
"Nanaki, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah" Nanaki replied almost shyly, "Kereka, come down here! We have guests..." The light clicking of claws upon linoleum followed almost immediately, in an uneven pattern that suggested descent from a staircase. Suddenly, before them appeared a beautiful creature, shy but full of power and life. Like Nanaki's, her coat seemed to be aflame, glowing a glossy crimson in the strong lamplight. Upon the tip of her slender tail burned a sizable blaze, the light smoke slowly floating through the air before melting away into the night. She was very much like Nanaki, but smaller, her features lean and feminine. Her nose was shorter, her eyes larger and less narrowed, now full of surprise and concern. The same exact expression dominated the features of the former AVALANCHE crew, their jaws dropped in pure amazement and disbelief.  
  
"Nanaki... who are these people? It's not often that you invite guests into our home..." she murmured softly, ducking behind her husband's sleek form.  
  
"Kereka, meet my old friends, Shera, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, and Cloud-" Red began before being interrupted by his wife's understanding purr.  
  
"Oh, so you are those humans Nanaki always spoke so much about!" she seemed to smile, beaming welcome at the still awestruck travelers. "Mr. Strife, he talked about you and your wife so much. Oh, I'm sorry. I must introduce myself properly. I am Kereka, wife of Nanaki. It is a pleasure to meet you," she recited formally, followed by a stiff-legged bow.  
  
Cloud's eyes were downcast now at the mention of his late wife, his heart flooding once again with the river of sorrow that he had only begun to dam. Nanaki nudged her sharply with his shoulder, reminding her to keep her tact with humans. Before she had the chance to open her mouth and apologize, Tifa managed to recover the conversation, aiming at an entirely different subject.  
  
"So... Kereka, I thought that Nanaki was the last of his kind," she blurted out quickly to ease the awkward silence.  
  
"We really did think I was," Nanaki answered, fondly rubbing flanks with a bashfully blushing Kereka. "When Grandfather died twenty years ago, he had told me that I would find my mate someday. I was skeptical, of course... But to cut a long story short, a few years ago while hunting away from the Canyon, I found Kereka lying wounded in the forest. She was completely covered in dried blood, some hers, the rest from an opponent that she had been attacked by. Concerned and bewildered, I managed to help her along until we reached the Canyon, where the elders treated her with their herbal remedies. When she had finally recovered, I realized that she was the one whom Grandfather had spoken of, and we became mates soon after. We have had our first daughter, Hareko, but she is already asleep. She is only an infant still, in human terms."  
  
Tifa smiled at the sweet story, placing a fond hand upon the furry head of her friend. "I'm really happy for the two of you!" she smiled, her emotions bubbling over like a cauldron left to boil, forgotten by some absent-minded person.  
  
After an embarrassed growl and a shuffling of bashful paws, Nanaki led them to a series of armchairs resting by a few velvety rugs. Gesturing for them to take a seat, the pair of beasts laid down upon the soft plush fabric with a soft sigh.  
  
"Now, tell us your story... what brings you to the Canyon so suddenly? Tell me what has transpired since the last time that I have seen you."  
  
With this, Cloud began the epic tale, beginning with the troubled childhood of his young daughter, telling him of the day she ran away from his home after he had presented her with the mystical Masamune. He spoke of the entire year of adventure, telling him everything he knew, up to the point that they had lost track of her whereabouts and their need of the observatory to locate her life force. Nanaki listened intently throughout all of this, absorbing all of the information given to him, interrupting rarely to ask a puzzled question, and generally pondering the situation.  
  
"Hmm... that is a very difficult situation. Well, we'll see how we can help you. We'll do everything in our power to help you locate Sephirah and bring her home. We ought not to use the observatory until two weeks from now, when the moon is not at its fullest, so its light will not obstruct the view. The search will be most effective then..." concluded the beast, with a yawn of exhaustion. "It is getting late. The guestrooms have been not prepared yet; you may rest here for tonight. We will discuss our plans further upon the sunrise. Come, Kereka, let us retire for the evening. We will send for you for breakfast when it has been prepared. Goodnight."  
  
With those simple words, Nanaki turned and stalked wearily off, leaving Kereka to motion for them to follow her with a broad swish of her tail flame. The dragged their feet up the stairs, attempting to follow her brisk pace as she skipped up the steps. She came to a halt at a room on the second floor, the wall lined with cots heaped with blankets.  
  
"We will have better accommodations ready upon tomorrow. I hope you don't mind sleeping here for tonight. I apologize for earlier, Mr. Strife... I am not used to the company of humans yet. I have still yet a lot to learn... Anyway, I hope you rest well!" she murmured softly before turning and hurrying out of the room in embarrassment. The group plopped immediately into the cots, filled with exhaustion, and soon had fallen fast asleep under the vigilance of the pale starlight that shone sneakily in through the windows.  
  
  
Chapter 24- A Stargazer's Dreams  
  
The wind seemed to breeze lightly through Cloud's hair, running its slippery fingers through the tangled spikes of solid gold. He was leaning upon the railing of a balcony that seemed very familiar to him, though he couldn't remember why if his own life were at stake upon the answer. Gazing over the restraints at the scenery so far below, he saw nothing but an emerald green haze stretching for miles around him like a low flying cloud during a foggy morn, and impassively he uttered a sigh of pure loneliness. The brilliant color reminded him of the way her eyes had shone with delight long ago, so full of glorious beauty...  
  
"Cloud...?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, soft and delicate, but wavering noticeably with emotion. He whirled around, startled, to find the face that he had always longed to see with such passion, in waking and in his dreams...  
  
"Aerith!!" he murmured breathlessly, his eyes flooding with tears of joyous bewilderment, his hands trembling with longing but afraid to touch her, lest her specter dissipate into the air from which it came. "Is it really you...?"  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" she sighed, rushing forth and collapsing into the warmth of his embrace, tears streaming forth from her eyes. "I'm so glad... you finally let me in! I was so worried about you, my love..." To Cloud, she felt so real... the smooth skin of her arms, she soft sheen of her hair, the warmth of her smile... she was the same Aerith she had always been, the same young woman he had loved with such passion. He could hardly believe himself, that he was holding her in his arms once again, his beloved and forever mourned wife.  
  
"How...?" he managed to whisper softly, inhaling the richness of her floral scent, stroking the silken length of her tresses, and weeping softly the unshed tears of bitterness mixed with bewildered joy. "How did you...?" he attempted to form to words and continue his sentence, but she pressed a slender finger firmly against his lips for silence.  
  
"This is the only time I will have to warn you of the dangers ahead... I can only appear in your dreams when you've opened your heart to let me in. But now that I've been so long under her influence, I cannot escape more than just this once to see you..." her hand rose like a feather borne by the wind, brushing fondly by his cheek to sweep away tear threatening to spill. "Oh, my love... the Phoenix cannot haunt Jenova, she who has already been diseased. She never told me the consequences of using the feather... You see-" she was speaking hastily until this point, where it was as if the very breath was being choked out of her body, her lungs painfully imploded. She tried to scream, but being void of breath, she was helpless to do anything but clutch desperately at her chest, her lungs wheezing and rasping in the struggle to regain breath. Cloud reached for her falling form with concern, taking the trembling hands in his own, and drawing her body close to his. Some inner notion seemed to be controlling him, as if ordering him what to do. Contrary to what he might've thought, it wasn't the strange cold-hearted control of Jenova... this time, it was premonition and instinct that wrenched him into action. He pulled her roughly up against him, and with great difficulty, managed to lift her chin until he was gazing straight into the pain-creased face. His lips pressed passionately against hers, forming an airtight seal with his open mouth. His tears streaming from beneath tightly shut lids, he breathed his life force into her body, giving her not only his oxygen, but his strength.  
  
[I]I love you... more than anything in this world. Stay with me forever this time... I'll give you my life, just please...[/I]  
  
As the jumbled mix of thoughts and images of the past raced through his mind, he felt her muscles loosen and relax in his embrace, the choking fit ceased. The air became calm and quiet once again, as if a vacuum had sucked the noise from the room, leaving nothing but silence in its purest form.  
  
Then, she turned her face up towards his again, the ivory skin wet from the convulsive tears. Her beautiful eyes now lacked no luster, shining with such intense radiance the likes of which Cloud had never seen, even in those who had been infected with the Mako poisoning.  
  
"Thank you, my love... Because you have given me some of your life force, the Phoenix's spell has been breached. The curse has been lifted... I am no longer their slave. But what you have given me had come at the cost of some of your own power... I am truly sorry. I wish I could've warned you beforehand..." Aerith smiled ruefully through her tears. "I've been waiting 20 long years to be set free from this torture... thank you, Cloud."  
  
"What do you mean?" he mumbled, caring only partially about her answer. All that meant anything to him now was that she was in his arms once again, his beloved beautiful Aerith.  
  
"Come with me," she said calmly, after a moment of reflection. She took his warm palm in hers own and led him from the balcony into a richly decorated bedroom. The creamy golden trimmings dazzled his eyes with an air of familiarity, the light scent of flowers wreathing around him and catching him in its tangible embrace. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweetness of the room, from the cool breezy atmosphere to the sunny warmth of its walls.  
  
"This is..." his eyes opening in astonishment at his memories, Cloud began to speak slowly, unable to finish.  
  
"This is our bedroom, my love, and the balcony... do you remember now? You've kept things hidden from yourself for so long now..." she sighed contentedly, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. Speechless, yet absorbing every single syllable spoken from his wife's mouth, Cloud lowered himself down until he was sitting beside her, still unsure of the difference between a dream and reality.  
  
A scene wafted into his mind as if floating in from the windows of his mind on a cool zephyr. Faintly at first, an image appeared in his mind of himself perched on one knee, head bowed, his mouth moving with some speech he could not hear. As if his memory were a television with its sound turned down to one notch, the voices began at a whisper, growing steadily louder until he could understand the speech without any effort.  
  
***  
  
The scene began over again with a lone figure illuminated only by the moon on the balcony, a breezy white gown fluttering like the delicate wings of a butterfly caught in a gale. A long twist of hair swept behind her, a few loose wisps flying into the night as she leaned over the railings, her sensitive fingers tracing the cold stone with an air of distraction. He could hear the sweet, melodious hum of her voice, soft and surreal, the voice of an alluring nymph. A shy cough sounded from behind her, the source someone whom Cloud could not see, but he knew from the familiarity of the sound... The starlight glinted off of his messy hair and the bare skin of his chest as the young man approached the girl, his arms folding slowly around the slender body. Aerith giggled lightly, leaning back until her weight was completely supported by the one she loved, her arm sneaking up to caress his face with great passion.  
  
"Oh Cloud... today was like a dream for me..." she whispered excitedly, turning in his embrace until she faced him, gazing up into the azure realms of his eyes. She laid her head against the muscular chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath her ear with immense comfort, contented just to be in his arms.  
  
"It was for me too..." he murmured gently, rocking his beloved in powerful arms, never wanting to let go and be alone again. "The wedding was spectacular... and the villa we bought a while back has proved to be perfect! But... well... I was thinking the other night... a-and I just want to know what you think about something," he added hastily, his face flushing an embarrassed yet endearing shade of scarlet.  
  
"What is that?" she asked curiously, stroking his powerful cheek with her light touch. She alone had the power to tame the greatest fighter on the face of the planet, the strongest amongst the strong men, a man who possessed the savagery of a wild beast.  
  
"W-What do you think... about having children?" he blurted out uneasily, trying to hide his blushing face in the shadows of the light. Aerith's thinning face was set aglow with pure delight, her smile dazzling with the joy that radiated through her features.  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" she breathed, burying her face into the warmth of his skin. "I-I would love to have your children..."  
  
Cloud's eyes flooded with pure unbridled ecstasy, cradling his young wife to his heart in powerful arms. "I-I'm so glad... I was thinking that I'd like to have a son someday, who will take over for us and protect this Planet when we are gone..." Aerith nodded in agreement, her fingers tracing his spine with great care and love. A long silence followed, unable to be interrupted by any intrusion in the world. Tears began to squeeze from between Cloud's closed eyelids, splashing down onto Aerith's face like the last lazy raindrops of a dying storm and causing her concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, lifting a gentle hand to stroke away his tears, smoothing his long spikes underneath her palm. He shook his head slowly, pulling her tightly to him and continuing his silent weep, stroking her silken locks with the gentlest caresses.  
  
"I-I missed you so much when you were gone..." he whispered softly into her ear, "I didn't know what to do with myself. I hadn't even realized how much you meant to me until it was too late..."  
  
"Perhaps you didn't feel anything until it all happened," Aerith interrupted quietly. "At first I did think you had eyes only for Tifa... During the date in the Gold Saucer, you seemed so distant... I assumed you were thinking how much better it'd be to be on the lift with Tifa instead..."  
  
"T-That's not true!" Cloud began to blurt out to comfort her, but she just sighed in resignation. "The truth is... that I love you. I always have, and I always will... for the rest of my life, I am yours, and yours alone." Cloud slid to one knee on the cold marble of the balcony, still tightly clasping her hand in his. She dropped silently to the floor, her face level with his, the glittering emeralds searching... The young man looked up, his face creased with heartfelt pain, and brought the hand to touch his forehead then crossed it down his front until it hovered over his heart.  
  
[I]I love you with all my heart... and I'll protect you with my life. No matter what happens... no matter what was in the past... I am yours now and forever more. Just please... don't ever leave me alone again![/I]  
  
***  
  
The scene faded quickly away with the younger version of him drawing his wife passionately to his body in a kiss. That final quote seemed to echo around his head, resounding through his mind and striking pain into his soul.  
  
"I remember now," he said quietly, gazing off into the distances of time. "That balcony was where I swore my love to you... that first night, after we were married."  
  
Aerith beamed her pride at him, taking his arm in hers and pressing it against fondly her chest. "You remembered after all..."  
  
"How could I have forgotten...?" he murmured with a smile, smoothing back the bangs from where they hung in her face with a sweep of his hand. "My feelings still haven't changed, you know..." A rosy blush filled her youthful cheeks as she leaned up and planted a tender kiss on his waiting lips. He grinned, toying with the slender fingers that still lay tightly clasped in his own.  
  
"Oh, Cloud... I have so much to tell you, but so little time remains. In your world, the sun is due to rise any moment now, and then I must depart. I will visit you every night from now on, if you so please..." she suggested hopefully, delighted to be met by a vigorous nod of agreement from her husband. "Then I leave you with this final kiss," she said, taking his chin between her palms and planting a kiss on his lips. Cloud's head began to swim dizzily, drowning in the scent of her floral perfume...  
  
  
Chapter 25- A Price to Pay  
  
"Hey, get yo' spiky ass outta bed now, foo!"  
  
Cloud was startled from his pleasurable slumber by a harsh barking of a deep voice booming into his ear. He scrambled to sit up in the confusion, and was greeted by a broad grin seated in a dark battle-scarred face. He sprang to his feet upon the wooden floor, not in alarm of attack, but in pure unmasked disbelief. The impact of the leap seemed to convert Cloud's normally sturdy legs to boneless jelly, sending him crashing weakly to the floor with a shout of surprise. The looming figure beside him seemed massive from the perspective of lying painfully on his rear end on the floor, and if Cloud had not recognized the face already, he would've been positively frightened. A gigantic hand reached down to assist him, and dazedly, Cloud laid his hand in the open one, and was instantly lifted off of the floor as if he weighed no more than a feather. Within a blink of an eye, he was sitting back upon his cot again, staring directly into the mocking face.  
  
"B-Barret?!" Cloud sputtered, cocking his head as if he didn't believe that the man he saw in front of him was his old friend and colleague.  
  
"Ya got that right!" Barret chuckled with a playful cuff to Cloud's arm. Cloud shook his head, managing to regain his senses before asking the question that most people would have thought of first:  
  
"Uhh... what are you doing here?"  
  
Barret burst into helpless laughter, thinking that Cloud was joking or something to that likeness. When Cloud's face remained completely serious, his mouth not twisted into even the faintest hints of a smile, Barret stopped laughing and addressed the question.  
  
"What, you serious?! I should be the one asking what the hell you doin' here!" Barret barked, before resigning with a sigh. "I guess your stupid ass just never heard the news then. Marlene was accepted into the astrology school here, and is being specially taught by the elders themselves," his entire face seemed to beam with pride when he mentioned Marlene's successes, causing the memory to return to Cloud. "They say she's the best in the class!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot..." Cloud smiled ruefully at the man who had begun the entire struggle so long ago, fueled by his hatred of the company that had destroyed his hometown. "How have the two of you been, by the way?" he continued casually, as if he had been in control of the conversation the entire time. It was this attitude that he had been famous for during the time in which he was the leader of the resistance faction AVALANCHE, as well as one that he had rarely used during the past 20 years. The childish behavior he felt was now beyond him, and he even noticed he had changed a lot since he met Aerith. It was just her impact on people...  
  
Before Barret could open his mouth to reply, Tifa burst into the room, giggling as she noticed the two old friends sitting together once more.  
  
"Good morning, Cloud! I hope that Barret's face didn't scare you too much... he said he was gonna go and wake you up and bounded up the stairs before I could say anything! Well, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Any dreams last night?" she asked casually, beckoning for him to follow her. "We prepared breakfast downstairs. Why don't you get a bite to eat?" With these words, she was gone, retreating down the steps and back into the dining hall.  
  
Cloud rose tiredly to his feet, feeling as if all of his energy had been sapped out of him. It seemed like he was wading through endless torrents of water and his feet were void of feeling. Every reaction seemed to be delayed or sluggish, each muscle in his body sore and painful. Barret was concerned by this obvious show of illness, but being the gruff person he was, he gave Cloud a hefty slap on the back that nearly sent his sprawling down the stairs. Too tired to be angry, Cloud just picked himself up from the floor and continued weakly down the stairs.  
  
The scent of frying meat and baking pastries wafted up towards Cloud's nose, tempting his senses and causing a watering in his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was... He was eager to take his seat at the table, glancing up with gratitude when Tifa slid a filled plate in front of him, handing him a fork with a sweet smile.  
  
"Eat up, Cloud! You'll need to build back some strength," she said simply, giving him a quick back massage as she passed behind his seat. Even feeding himself was a two-part task of great difficulty, first scooping the utensil down towards his plate and second bringing it up towards his mouth to chew and swallow. Tifa bustled cheerily about, serving everybody with a grin and an eager attitude, happy to be back in the waitress setting that she was so used to. As she glanced around the room to see if she had missed anybody, she noticed Cloud's painstakingly slow pace, watching him wince weakly every time he picked up his fork to shovel in the mouthful of food. Concerned, she returned to Cloud's side of the table, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Cloud... are you feeling all right?" she asked quietly, staring into the pale face that turned to meet hers. "Is there something wrong? You don't look too well... perhaps you ought to rest."  
  
He never knew what happened next, because the world seemed to fill with a swirl of multicolor, a brightly hued spectrum hanging like a curtain over his vision and muffling all sound before darkening to a solid gloomy black.  
  
Tifa gasped with alarm as Cloud slumped forward onto the table, his face barely missing his plate as the fork dropped from his hand and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Cloud--!"  
  
***  
  
The veil of mist seemed to melt away slowly, revealing a blinding blur of colors and sounds, undistinguishable at first, then clearing up as the light returned.  
  
"I hope he'll be okay..." rang a voice he recognized as Tifa's, full of tearful concern.  
  
"Trust me, Aunty Tifa, he'll be just fine..." comforted a younger girl's voice... Could it be? Sephirah?!  
  
"S-Sephie?" he managed to gasp weakly, feeling as if his entire body was afire with pain. He turned his head to glance around the room, searching desperately for the shimmering platinum hair, the aquamarine eyes...  
  
To his dismay, only a sea of dark colored hair met his eyes, no scream of "Daddy" resounded in his ears, no beautiful child rushed to his bedside with brilliant tearful eyes... His heart seemed to bleed in his chest, longing for the loving touch of his daughter, or at least just the knowledge that she was all right...  
  
"Oh, Cloud! You're awake!" Tifa gasped with relief, dropping to her knees at his bedside. "Thank goodness!"  
  
"It's about time, foo. Ya had us worried for a moment!" Barret said gruffly with a contemptuous huff. "What's gotten into ya anyway, weakling? Can't stand on yo' own two feet anymore..."  
  
"Daddy! That's enough!" scolded the girl's voice again, but this time Cloud could see the source. She was a young woman in her early twenties with short dark brown hair and a very pale complexion. Glasses were perched on top of the bridge of her sharp nose, concealing clearly sparkling hazel eyes. Dressed in a black jacket and skirt with a cream blouse, she looked very much the student.  
  
"Marlene, even if he's not being tactful, you really shouldn't scold your elders like that," Tifa reprimanded her, forcing an embarrassed blush to cover Marlene's thin cheeks. She began to stammer an apology, but Tifa interrupted her with a cheeky wink. "Leave that to me!" Barret scowled and crossed his arms over his brawny chest, looking impassively out of the window.  
  
"But Cloud... what happened back there?" Shera asked with wide eyes, kneeling by his bed. "You just sort of... collapsed on us! You almost fainted right into your food!"  
  
"...I-I'm not sure..." replied Cloud after a pause for reflection. It was true; he wasn't sure what was wrong, but perhaps it ought to do with that dream... He could vaguely hear her voice from the back of his mind...  
  
But what you have given me had come at the cost of some of your own power...  
  
He shook his head in disbelief, refusing to believe that the dream, if true, had caused such a great impact on his physical being. He sighed with exhaustion and managed to sit up in his bed. His head swam a little at first, but he felt far better than when he had first woken up that morning. Tentatively, he put his feet on the ground and attempted to stand, and was relieved to find that his legs would once again support his weight. He stretched and yawned as if waking from a long sleep, somehow feeling weaker, but more capable than before. At that moment, Cid bustled into the room, toting a large but familiar object by its straps.  
  
"Here!" grunted Cid, lightly tossing Cloud the Ultima Weapon in such a way that Cloud could've easily caught it and slung it over his shoulder in a casual manner. It as a strange sight to see when Cloud was nearly bowled over by the weight of the sword and barely managed to keep a hold of the heavy weapon as it sent him reeling backwards onto the bed once again. Every person in the room was silent, mouths gaping in shock...  
  
"Uhh... Cloud? Are you okay?" Tifa asked, now fully concerned.  
  
"I-I don't know! I feel fine, but..." he began, unsure of anything at all in his bewilderment. Perhaps this was just a messed up dream, he thought, another crazy-  
  
The realization hit him with as much force as his weapon had only a moment ago.  
  
"So that's what she meant..." he muttered with disbelief, his head dropping into his hands. "She tried to tell me..."  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Tifa asked him, but he dismissed her with forlorn wave of his hand.  
  
"I-It's nothing," he sighed, unsure of what to think of it all. Tifa shrugged, knowing inside that something was deeply bothering him, but having known him all of her life, she knew better than to inquire further for now. Marlene strode forth at that point and laid her palm against his forehead one final time.  
  
"Nope, Uncle Cloud, I've performed just about every test I could short of taking your blood, and you're as healthy as you ever have been! There's no reason for you to be feeling lethargic..." she said lightly, unsure of what to think of this strange lack of strength. "Well, I better get back to class then," she sighed, gathering her satchel of textbooks and heading towards the door. "I hope you feel better soon!" With that simple comment, she disappeared into the hallway amidst a clatter of receding footsteps.  
  
One by one, the varied people in the room began to leave, each having their own duties to perform, but wishing Cloud better health before they departed. Before long, only Cloud and Tifa remained in the room together, both seated on his infirmary bed, one attempting to gather the courage to speak.  
  
"Cloud... you know what's wrong, don't you?" Tifa asked quietly, hoping for an answer. Nothing but sullen silence followed, Cloud's eyes wandering off into the distance as if he hadn't heard her speak.  
  
"Why won't you just tell me? Don't you trust me anymore? Even after all we've been through together... We've been friends since we were kids!" Tifa blurted out, hurt that he wouldn't tell her the cause of his illness. Embarrassed at her outburst, she buried her head into her arms and combed her slim fingers through the dark ringlets of hair that framed her face in frustration and distress. Still with no response from Cloud she began to apologize, feeling as if she were talking to a wall, inanimate and void of feeling.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry. It's just that..." she sighed, contemplating telling him her feelings. "...Oh, never mind," she finished the sentence with exasperation. She rose to leave him alone and had crossed the distance of half of the room before the sound of his voice called her to a halt.  
  
"Wait... hold on a second."  
  
Tifa whirled to face Cloud, whose beautiful eyes were focused strongly upon her, as clear and intense as they ever had been.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't mean to treat you like this, but..." he paused, unsure of how to word what he was feeling. "For now, I think I'm supposed to keep it to myself. You'll be the first I tell when the time comes though... I promise!" he said in a comforting voice, forcing a smile to ease the tension in the room. Seeing this change of attitude and his handsome smile, Tifa flushed deeply and returned the grin before scurrying out of the room as quickly as she could. As she headed down the hallway, she realized that her heart was racing to pound blood into her brain, the force of each beat causing a dizzy rush in her head. Her chest seemed to be heaving at the same rate, every breath seeming inadequate to fuel her body even in such a simple activity as walking. Grabbing the wall, she shook her head out of its daze and was relieved to find her bodily functions returning to normal. Heading down the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder what Cloud could possibly have been talking about...  
  
Cloud Strife was helpless to do anything except gaze out of the lonely infirmary window at the vivid crimson landscape, seeing so much yet absorbing so little of its beauty. As the radiant blue eyes stared forth at the land below, a sigh escaped his slightly parted lips, drifting across the light breeze in the form of a name...  
  
"Aerith..."  
  
  
Chapter 26- Dreams of an Ancient  
  
The next time Cloud opened his eyes, a sea of angelic cream and gold greeted his bewildered senses. The smooth satin quilt soothed his bare skin and sore muscles, the soft feather pillows serving as gentle cushions for his head and neck. Alarmed at first, he tried to sit up from under the covers of the bed, but the fatigue was too great and he fell back to the mattress with a grimace.  
  
"Rest and relax, my love."  
  
Cloud didn't even have to glance about the room for the source of the voice... he knew it instantaneously, the beautiful bell-like charm that made it seem like she was always singing. Warmth flooded through his every portion of his body in remembrance and finally acceptance of his arrival in the land of his dreams. After a moment, he could feel the increased tension upon the springs of the mattress indicating that a person had sat down next to him, along with the light whisper of the fabric as it shifted under a moving body. A face appeared before him, saving him the trouble of looking around the room, the long dangling strands of earthen hair tickling his face.  
  
"Good morning, Cloud!" she whispered cheerily, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss upon his lips. His mouth formed into a helpless grin, his heated blood pounding feverishly in his veins. This was how she had used to greet him every morning so many years ago, with that same soft kiss and smile that seemed to brighten his day. She laid her palm flat against his spikes, stroking their golden length with loving care, her radiant green eyes locked with her husband's, which were as deep and beautiful a blue as the pristine open sea.  
  
"W-What happened to me?" Cloud asked of her, hoping for a full and understandable explanation. Aerith's face lost its dazzling smile as she sat up, turning away like a guilty child about to be punished.  
  
"That's why I came, I guess... I might as well begin the tale now," she sighed, as if reluctant to have to relate such horrors as what she had seen. "It's long... It'll be a little while before I have answered your question, but it's necessary to tell you all anyway, and it'd make more sense if I..."  
  
Cloud nodded in agreement, her the cold blue flame that always burned so steadily in his eyes dancing with concern. "Do as you think is necessary," he said simply, raising himself up on his elbow.  
  
"All right then. I will begin..."  
  
The scenery started to melt away in Cloud's very eyes, the room fading and returning into an emerald green haze. The only object that remained from the room was his bed; the vast area around him seemed like a giant movie theater whose screen took up the entire room. He watched the scene unfold with rapt fascination, losing all sense of time as well as himself in the river's powerful flow.  
  
***  
  
He saw her figure clearly through the abundance of dazzling green that composed the Lifestream, clad in the long shimmering gown of rose pink that trailed the floor with great elegance. He saw her sway and collapse to her knees, the anguish obvious in the distortion of her facial features, her cries becoming slowly more evident, more distinguishable... It was only then that he noticed the dark twisted figure that stood beside her, the dulled eyes narrowed with contempt and triumph. His cerulean irises burned with intense hatred, and if it weren't for his current state of weakness, he probably would've sprung up to try and defend his love from the brutal creature he beheld.  
  
Jenova...  
  
"No!" Aerith screamed, her voice choked with pure undiluted agony. Cloud's heart wrenched within his breast as he longed to rush to her side, to save her from the suffering... but he was rendered immobile, and the figures were nothing but a projection from the past. Even if he had leapt to his feet, he could not change anything...   
  
"We can make a deal... You can have another chance at life. That is, IF you're willing to help me with the task at hand..." came the sibilant reply, the vicious hiss that made Cloud's blood run cold in his veins, then boil with fury. Seeing that the woman needed further convincing, Jenova spun around once and morphed into Cloud's likeness, stunning even the fury from the young man. The creature was a master of manipulation...  
  
He saw Aerith grab frantically at her throbbing heart, and then with a strangled sob she lay on the floor, her breathing hard and irregular. "W-what do you want from me?"  
  
"Not much..." shrugged the reverted Jenova, if the horribly maimed monster could shrug. "I'd like to plant a few of my cells into you. That's all! I assure you, Ancient..."   
  
"B-but..." He could sense a tremble in her voice, one of uneasiness, terror, and disgust all mixed together, which could form a fearsome combination if not under great emotional grief. But all of the strength had obviously drained from Aerith's body, leaving her as helpless as a newborn child. Her eyes seemed to be locked, mesmerized, by those of Jenova, the evil beast transmitting something that Cloud could not detect straight into her mind. Finally, the emerald eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands flew to cover her ears, her earsplitting screech of painful hatred shocking Cloud.  
  
"NO!!! ...All right! I-I'll do it!!" The very sight of such agony etched upon his wife's face wrenched a nerve deep within Cloud's heart as he just began to fathom her love for him. "I'll do anything... for him..."she whispered in defeat, knowing she was fully beaten and resigning like a tamed lion to its whip-laden master.  
  
"Good... good..." Jenova slithered forward, forcing Aerith to blanch visibly as the grotesque being neared her, the rotten flesh causing a putrid scent to fill her nostrils with disgust. A sharp claw lashed out towards her neck, causing the breath to catch with in Cloud's horrified lungs as she crumpled limp to the ground. A cry escaped his previously frozen throat before he realized that she was still breathing normally, and watched with morbid fascination as a familiar object was drawn from deep within the folds of Jenova's decaying flesh.  
  
"Th-the feather?! It can't be!" The horror began to sink into Cloud's mind, and he glanced down at his violently trembling hands, knowing he had once felt its cool quill between his fingers, used its evil power over his own daughter... A shudder shook his entire body like a seismic disturbance from within his soul, his heart seeming to lose warmth and freeze in his breast as he realized the magnitude of what he had put his daughter through.  
  
***  
  
The images faded away into light, once again replaced by the gentle glamorous glow of the creamy walls in their old bedroom, but still no comfort to Cloud's terror. A tearful Aerith sat shamefaced upon the other end of the bed, her beautiful face shadowed by her long bangs as if trying to hide from her guilt.  
  
"I-It gets worse..." she stammered quietly, a tear rolling down her cheeks. "But I was so desperate. I was willing to do anything it took to be with you again... even though I was risking the very survival of the Planet, which we had worked so hard to protect. I'm so ashamed of myself... I was so selfish! Nothing but a fool!" she spat hatred at herself, turning her tear streaked face towards that of the one she loved.  
  
"After that... I tried to forget everything... but I kept myself on alert for attack. I left my mind open and vulnerable for any messenger to reach me, just in case I was needed to protect the Planet. That proved to be a fatal mistake... The Jenova cells inside of me allowed the witch to control my mental 'door', allowing any assault to take place. And so... I wasn't able to stop him from..." her face froze with pure terror and agony, concerning Cloud fully.  
  
"Who... and what happened?" he pleaded of her, and having recuperated some of his strength, he slid across the smooth surface of the quilt and caught her in his arms. It was only then that he noticed the fear dancing in her eyes, the tears that flooded down her cheeks so painfully...  
  
"Sephiroth..." the name rang in Cloud's ears like the knell of a gong struck by some massive object. It filled his mind, the sound vibrations shattering his senses and restoring bewilderment to his soul. "He... he..." Unable to finish, the traumatized Aerith simply lifted her arms to conjure another image from the stream of life.  
  
***  
  
This instance appeared to be from Aerith's point of view, seeing only what she had observed so long ago, Cloud perceived. The veil of darkness lifted and blinked with the movement of long-lashed lids, the new morning sun caused a distinct blur across her vision with its golden glare. He noticed a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her night-gowned figure at the bosom, and customary to every morning, Aerith shifted in the bed to face her husband and plant the casual kiss upon his waiting lips to wish him a pleasant day.  
  
That which Cloud saw when Aerith turned and gasped startled him completely.  
  
Instead of his own face, smiling and cheery, there was the head of his very worst enemy upon his pillow, grinning cruelly at her surprise. Aerith scrambled from the bed in shock, her horrified eyes never leaving the sharply defined facial features of the man who had once taken her life. He was clad in nothing but his normal pair of raven black pants, his chest bare and exposed for her to stare at the mass of pure muscles that so thickly covered his body. After a moment, she was able to shake of the feelings of bewilderment and soon her shock turned to righteous anger.  
  
"You..." she hissed, her eyes narrowed as she took a cautious step back to escape him.  
  
"Is that the way to greet an old... friend?" Sephiroth tutted casually, as if she should've been expecting him to pop up in her bed without warning.  
  
"You're no friend of mine! W-what do you want now?!" she screamed in rage and exasperation, her cheeks flushing with the rush of blood that flowed to her head filled with adrenaline.  
  
"You," he said simply in a teasing tone, followed by a sinister chuckle.  
  
Startled by the answer, Aerith blinked in confusion and cocked her head, her fury momentarily forgotten. "Umm... pardon me?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed as if it all were just common knowledge. "You, my dear, are the last surviving Ancient. The final component I lacked to become... perfect," The word sounded cruel, cold to her ears. "Therefore, any child we have will be exactly that. Then Jenova can take over this puny Planet and destroy it once and for-"  
  
"You're nothing but a sick, demented... bastard!" she spat, the fury bottled within her causing continuous tremors throughout her entire body. Sephiroth finally glanced up at her, an amused twinkle dancing in his vivid turquoise eyes.  
  
"Maybe so... maybe so," he mused, considering her words as he rose slowly to his feet and walked towards her as if trying to trap her. She attempted to flee, but found her limbs frozen and disobedient, the Jenova cells within her body struggling to overpower her will.  
  
"N-No!" she screamed, her powerful mind managing to wrench herself free from the control. The second's delay was all he needed. Sephiroth sprang forward like a vicious wildcat after waiting patiently for the single misstep of his helpless prey. He grabbed her wrist with a cruel wrench of his arm, and she could do nothing but struggle in futility. As the pain lanced through her nerves, Sephiroth shoved his face up against hers, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warm mist of his breath upon her lips as she stared deep within the aquamarine eyes with raging hatred.  
  
"Cloud was a lucky man... you are very beautiful, my dear. You have inherited the loveliness that marks the Ancients' blood. This should make things... more fun." Without warning, he used his weight to slam her against the wall, kissing her with agonizing force. Aerith grimaced with disgust when she had managed to force him back, instinctively lifting her hand in a single fierce movement and bringing it savagely across his cheek.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The sharp clap of hand meeting flesh echoed throughout the room, seeming to freeze time with its sound...  
  
Sephiroth reached up with a single hand towards his rapidly swelling cheek, brushing a thin trickle of liquid from the corner of his mouth. His entire body began to tremble with rage as he recognized the crimson smear as his own blood.  
  
"Feisty, huh..." he murmured calmly with an inward smile as if he wasn't the least bit angry, but Aerith could detect the mounting fury that was tearing through his mind. Her heart now flooded with nothing but horror, she attempted to escape, but found herself unable. Her terrified heartbeat throbbed in her veins as Sephiroth placed his arms on either side of her, pressing against the wall as a barrier to her flight.  
  
"I don't think you're going anywhere," he muttered coolly, one hand meeting her neck with amazing speed. Aerith choked and gasped with panic, struggling desperately to loosen his hold over her. His grip tightened, forcing a stifled gurgle from her throat. Her eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets, her head swimming from immense pain and lack of oxygen. He lifted her off of the ground with his other arm and threw her roughly onto the bed. Before she even had time to recover, he was on top of her, tearing at her nightgown as she screamed and cried helplessly, begging him through her tears to stop...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 27- A Child's Game  
  
A tear rolled down pale cheeks, stemming from the sore bloodshot eyes of Sephirah. The platinum tresses were unruly from shifting as she lay upon her parents' bed, lacking sleep the entire night. She had done nothing but think throughout the evening, every drawn breath bringing not just precious oxygen but also a new idea, a new theory... She began to think of everything: her mother, her father, Sephiroth... and the Planet. Somehow she didn't feel alone while she laid upon that mattress, as if her father were there beside her, offering his comfort, his support... his happiness. It wasn't fair that after all of the suffering her father had experienced, helplessly watching his wife die before his eyes, that he should take the agony of his daughter's disappearance as well. She knew now how much he loved her, how much he cared for her... and how much she meant to him, being the daughter of the woman he loved so dearly.  
  
It was then that she knew what she must do. Wordlessly she slid to her feet, tossing back the tousled locks from her tanned face. Trooping quickly off into the bathroom, she splashed an abundance of cold water onto her face, feeling the crisp sparkle of the liquid refresh her cheeks. She stared up at the mirror before her, and horrified at her appearance, she grabbed a towel from the rack and hastily turned off the faucet. Soon water from the shower hissed and sprayed in a stream, splattering across the bathtub as she let the stray droplets of water sprinkle onto her bare skin.  
  
Before long, Sephirah stepped from the bathtub fully refreshed, with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her head like a turban. A soft terrycloth bathrobe lay suspended on the back of a hook, the beautiful shade of rose warm and inviting. Without hesitation she took it from where it resided and slung it about her shoulders, delighted at its light breezy weight and silken comfort. She knotted the tie into a quick bow before emerging from the steamed bathroom with a smile. As she strode confidently from the doorway, she nearly collided with Jeremy, who had seen the door swing open just in time. He smiled broadly at her, not in a perverse way, but one of proud sorrow.  
  
"That used to be your mother's robe... she would've been glad to see you wear it, though," he grinning with a sigh, emerging into the bathroom and retrieving Sephirah's discarded dress. "I'll put this through the wash for you... why don't you wear one of the Mistress's dresses today? I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and you two are about the same size," he commented, mentally measuring her with his judgement as his only ruler. He had almost left the hallway and turned into another room before he stopped and called after her, "Well, I hope you like pink..."  
  
Puzzled, Sephirah returned to the large bedroom she had spent the night in, and wandered around the room looking for the closets. Her hands tracing the walls absently, she felt a crack and a small bump underneath her fingers. Startled, she glanced up and down the wall, but saw nothing. Just as she was about to resign and continue to search, she noticed a tiny well-concealed keyhole in the mortar of the wall. She crouched by the hole, fascinated, for several minutes before remembering that she didn't have much time to waste. She continued on until she found the slender doorway to a walk-in closet, which she easily opened and entered. Sephirah groped for the light switch within the oppressing darkness, finally finding the cord that dangled from the ceiling. With a swift tug, luminescence spread over the expanse of the closet, revealing a side almost completely empty, and another that was packed full of dresses, skirts, and blouses. Most were pink, though some were white and others were still yet varied colors. There were a few colorful garments here and there, but if Sephirah was able to tell any one thing about her mother from her wardrobe as soon as she saw it, it was that she loved the color pink. Not any shocking shades that clashed against your sense of sight, or dark magentas that caught the eye... A light girlish pink, a pastel, one you would most commonly find in delicate spring or summer blossoms.  
  
With an amused expression, Sephirah sorted through the sets of clothing, beginning with the dresses. The first one she saw was long and pink, a sleeveless button-down dress reaching to about ankle level. A vivid red top hung over it, short-sleeved with reinforced cuffs and breast pockets. This was the outfit in which her mother was dressed in a lot of their oldest pictures. She smiled secretly to herself... but decided against wearing it. She might give her father a nervous breakdown if he saw it...  
  
Dress by dress she slid to one side of the rack, searching the gowns, but finding none that quite suited her personality. Most were long and simple, of different lengths and different shades. It was as she was sliding one hanger across the cold steel bar that she felt the grating and weight of another dress stuck to it. She couldn't see what was caught on it, but determined nonetheless, she lifted the heavy dress from the rack and stared in astonishment at the garment that toppled out from behind.  
  
The fabric that the lower part was composed of was a light satin that was the radiant white of a dove's wing, as soft and as gentle to the senses as silk. As Sephirah lifted it with sheer awe, she noticed that it was long and loose in the skirt, folding into multiple tucks at the slender waist, which was adorned by scattered tiny pink rose buds and thin satin bows. It developed up into to a beautifully embroidered bodice, a few pearly beads sown against the elegant silk patterns setting a sparkle to the dress. The straps were simple white ribbons, thick and smooth strands of satin that weren't even necessary to hold up the tight dress, but were more for decoration. As she held the dress in wonderment, a light object shook loose from where it hung behind the gown and with a whish of the lace, it fell to Sephirah's feet. Curious, she retrieved it, stooping slightly as not to crumple the fabric. She soon found herself staring at veil, the decorative lace as white as snow. It was attached to what appeared to be a silver circlet encrusted with a few valuable gems, the delicate metal shimmering and catching her eye. Turning it over and over in her hands, she inspected it, thought rushing through her mind.  
  
"My own mother's wedding dress," she whispered reverently, passing her fingers over the studded beads and silken embroidery, feeling them contentedly beneath her fingers. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she thought of Jordan, who perhaps one day she would marry, and she would bear his children, becoming truly happy...   
  
It was then that thoughts of Sephiroth flashed across her mind, but in defiance, she gritted her teeth and struggled until she had pushed him into the farthest recesses of her mind. She relaxed and continued her rapturous study of the gown. Following some unknown urge, she was tempted to try it on by curiosity, slipping off the robe and donning the elegant gown. It fit her perfectly, from the tight waistline to the bosom and all the way downwards until brushed the floor slightly with its hem. Once again, she paused to examine the coronet in her hands, the long lacy veil that had witnessed the last moments of her mother's maidenhood. Shaking her tresses from the restraining towel, she allowed the slightly damp locks to fall to her waist, her bangs framing her face as she reached up to place the veil upon her head...  
  
"Sephirah?"  
  
The sudden sound of her own name startled her, and flustered, she turned to see Jordan standing in the doorway, a gentle smile illuminating his handsome face. Suddenly she felt terribly embarrassed, caught playing dress-up in her mother's closet with her wedding gown. Jordan did not laugh, nor did his smile hold amusement... only a subtle glow of love, of pure unbridled, awe and passion was present in the boy's face. Striding forward, he took her hands in his own and looked deeply into her lustrous eyes, her flushed cheeks...  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," he murmured in her ear, holding her close to him so that she would not see the tears gleaming in his eyes. His simple phrase was nothing but the truth- Sephirah was beautiful, from the tumbling locks of silver hair and the shimmering fountains of her eyes, all the way down to the elegant dress and the toes that peeked out from underneath the skirt. Jordan suddenly threw all of his shame to the wind, and revealing his tear-streaked face, he drew Sephirah close to his heart and kissed her.  
  
Their hearts pounded together in their breasts, hers sending a dizzy rush of blood to Sephirah's brain. All she knew... and she wanted, was to have Jordan by her side forever, to be his loving wife, and to be the mother of his children. Tears threatened to sting her eyes once more, but she did not prevent them from forming or tumbling down her cheeks. The water that flowed from their fountains of passion mingled and dripped as one down their chins, splashing against Jordan's shirt.  
  
Finally they loosened and let go, tears still streaming freely down both of their faces. They stared into each other's souls for just a moment before a smile spread itself across Sephirah's lips, followed shortly by one likewise on Jordan's. Through their sobs they began to chuckle and then laugh freely, not certain of why they did so or anything else about the world except their love for each other. Finally Sephirah calmed and spoke out her plans to her beloved, growing serious once again.  
  
"I was thinking last night... I decided that I would like to travel back to Junon in hope that my father is still there because I have to apologize. I-I shouldn't have run from him..." she began, then quickly changed the subject so that he would not question her about it. "Do you think we could use your ship? I don't know any other way to cross... besides, Derek probably wouldn't like to leave her here at the mercy of the elements near the bay."  
  
Jordan nodded after a moment of quiet reflection, as if calculating some difficult equations in his mind. "Hmm... I think we should be ready in a week or so. She's not badly damaged... the repairs weren't major. It'll take another three days to finish her up and double check the maintenance, and then we'll need the rest of the days to stock supplies and all..."  
  
Sephirah approved of the plan, and Jordan set off towards the docks to inform Derek of their plans. As Sephirah watched Jordan's form retreat down the hall, she slipped off the beautiful dress and replaced it where she had found it, knowing secretly the reason why it had been hidden. Her father could stand the sight of the glamorous gown no longer, after he had wedded the woman he loved in it. The one remaining garment in the rack opposite the one she was searching in was a tuxedo of the finest quality, the white color appropriate for a groom.  
  
"He didn't even take the tuxedo with him... he tried to leave it all behind, all of the memories, all of the pain. He knew it was futile, but he had to try..." she whispered in a barely audible tone, her fingers tracing the finely crafted cuffs with their still attached sapphire links. Her decorations were emeralds to match her eyes and her pure soul, while his were finely polished sapphires that matched the shade of his irises to an amazingly accurate hue. She instinctively searched the tuxedo for any forgotten items, and withdrew a small golden key with the insignia of a meteor. Remembering the mysterious lock in the wall, she wrapped the thin chain around her wrist several times to assure she wouldn't lose it. Realizing that she was spending too much time staring around at things, she whirled and returned to the rack full of dress, continuing her search. Finally, her eyes rested upon one that was maroon in color, an evening dress that could also possibly be used for casual wear. She fell in love with it the moment she set had seen it, so vivid with its few large golden blossoms that faded slowly, petal by petal, melting back into the sea of deep crimson. It was neither loose nor tight, but it tapered from the chest, tying as a halter behind her neck. It flowed to her ankles, loose and breezy fabric that fit the summer setting of Costa Del Sol nicely. It was simply a gorgeous dress, made of a smooth cotton weave that made it serviceable and not easy to tear or ruin. Sephirah slipped it on with delight, humming blissfully as she pulled it over her head and tossed her hair over a slender shoulder.  
  
She left the closet in its original state, except for replacing the dress she had borrowed with the robe she had been wearing when she came into the room. She switched off the light and closed the door silently with a mental "thank you" to her mother in the Lifestream. She approached the tiny lock in the wall, and crouching by it, she fumbled with the key and slid it into the hole. It slid in smoothly, and then turned and unlocked with a gentle click. She pulled the hatch open with the key still inside, seeing as there was no handle to pull it open, no lever to flip. It was a small area carved skillfully into the wall in such a way that one wouldn't notice without scrutinizing the walls with great care, which no thief would have the time to do before Cloud would spring from his bed with his sword in tow.  
  
A small steel box lay in the compartment, and it had been latched with magical force, as Sephirah detected. A silver plate upon the top of the container glistened and glared into her eyes, almost causing her to flinch. Within seconds, the box popped open by itself, revealing the dazzling contents within. Sephirah gasped in surprise as the box fell open, as she stared into the treasures she beheld.  
  
Necklaces, bracelets, earrings... all of Aerith's jewelry had been cleverly concealed within this box. Pearls, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires... they gleamed into Sephirah's amazed eyes, gemstones of all sizes, cuts, and settings. Sephirah couldn't even begin to fathom the worth of the jewelry she beheld, an inherited fortune of immense size. She noticed a small scrap of paper within, upon which was written in neat script:  
  
"To my daughter when she has grown up,  
  
The blood of the Ancients flows through your veins... only you have the ability to break this seal upon this box. The only people who can open this box are those who are purely of our kind, judged by a magical scanning of the eyes. These jewels belong rightfully to you, so use them wisely. Some have been passed down to us from our ancestors, while others were given to us as wedding and other gifts. These gemstones are not ordinary; they are materia, some mastered, and some at their early levels. When you wear these jewels, you have the power to call upon the greatest forces upon this Planet. From your lessons with magic from your father and your schooling, you should be able to unlock the spells that lurk within. Use them wisely; with these you may either create great havoc or save this world.  
  
I wish I could live to see you, surely so beautiful and virtuous a woman... But my time is coming to an end. Even though I have not known you, I will always love you and watch over you, and your father. May you live a joyous life and not know the hardships that I have experienced, my dear daughter...  
  
Love from your mother,  
Aerith Gainsborough Strife"  
  
Tears began to sting at Sephirah's eyes, but she shook them away, trying to occupy herself with the carefully polished gemstones that resided within the safe. She sorted gingerly through the jewelry, conjuring up from her memory the extensive training she had once gained with materia from her father and teachers. Red for summoning beasts, blue for supporting the casting of spells, green for the actual magic, yellow for commands and extra abilities, and the independent purple for other miscellaneous duties. There was no real way that she knew of to indicate the spells within the materia unless it was equipped and used, so she decided she would choose a bracelet and a necklace to fit her purposes.  
  
After searching for a few minutes through the magnificent stones, she decided that she'd had enough of summons, thinking of the phoenix, and she decided on a long silver chain on which dangled a pendant of a marvelous emerald green. Fastening it around her neck, she could almost feel the power flow into her, and with surprise, she wondered what the spell could possibly be that was trapped within its stony confines. Searching deeper, she located a bangle made of a thick band of sheer platinum, engraved with a silhouette of flowers and clasped with a pair of materia gems, one as radiant as an emerald, the other as illustrious as a sapphire. After a moment of awed staring at the object, she slipped it onto her left wrist and snapped the box shut. She returned the safe to it's hiding place, locked the keyhole, and quickly replaced the key into her father's suit. After taking a moment of reverent pause to thank her mother for the gifts, she gently pulled the bedroom door closed, leaving for the docks to discuss the current affairs with the men.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 28- Affairs of the Heart  
  
"And then for every night afterwards for two weeks..." Aerith drew a sharp, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm herself, the tears once confined in her brilliant eyes overflowing their container with shame and hatred, "...He raped me."  
  
The simple phrase she had spoken was a savage wrench of the dagger that was already so cruelly plunged into Cloud's heart.  
  
He had sat completely motionless through the entire ordeal, mouth agape and eyes wide with horror as he watched the man he loathed from the bottom of his soul lay his hands on his beloved wife. He was far beyond stunned; in fact, he had passed that level quite a while back. He had been completely paralyzed by his shock... Nothing more than just that feeling; he was void of emotion. His heart, his soul had been robbed of all feeling, his mind numb, his eyes unblinking in their vacant stare... The cord that held his sanity, his consciousness had been sawed almost completely through, held only by a few strained fibers of rope that so desperately tried to cling together...  
  
And then it snapped clean through.  
  
Cloud's eyes closed for a nanosecond before they snapped wide open in a motion so sudden, so violent that Aerith nearly leapt from her seat. An untamed fury was set ablaze within his tear glittered eyes, resembling the act of an oil tankard striking an iceberg with unsurpassed force, the precious substance consumed by the engine's sparks to create a monstrous explosion of fire and ash to rain over the once peaceful waters. His entire body shook with rage with hatred while blood pounded fiercely through his throbbing veins, flushing his entire body crimson with the life-giving substance. His gentle time creased hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were bare and white to the bone, every vein popping from underneath his tensed skin.  
  
He leapt from the bed in a single powerful movement, landing deftly on his feet, his strength reborn from his immense anger. With a sweep of his arm, a lamp came crashing down from the desk, the glass base shattering and crackling as the light extinguished from its bulb. He rampaged around the room leaving a path of destruction, his eyes blazing and his world crimson...  
  
"DAMN YOU, SEPHIROTH!!! DAMN YOU TO THE [I]HELL[/I] I SENT YOU TO TWENTY YEARS AGO!!!!"  
  
Aerith was screaming, crying for him to stop, partially paralyzed by her fear. Cloud could not hear anything but the roars of rage from within his mind, oblivious to the world around him except for the urge to eradicate. He had reached his armchair, where he noticed with a savage bout of delight that the Buster Sword lay in its sheath, willed into existence by his own mind...  
  
The mist of crimson did not lift or fade, becoming more intense, more uncontrolled with every thought of Sephiroth, feeling of hatred and anger overwhelming him, something other than his sense controlling his body... But he did not care. He grabbed the Buster Sword in his frenzied hands, swinging it until the sheath flew off with a vicious slam into the wall behind him, the sharp sparkling edge of the bared blade glittering wickedly. Within seconds, nothing remained but the bed, upon which Aerith remained, screaming his name as she sobbed hysterically.  
  
"Don't let him beat you like this!! Cloud... she'll control you! Stop it!!" she screeched, unable to break the barrier that Cloud had set up with his mind and Jenova's aid as she began to take the reins of his frenzied consciousness...  
  
Now he was standing over her, his sword upraised over his head, his arms shaking and his eyes bright with violent fury. Aerith gasped as she saw the vicious look of burning vengeance as the blade began to swing down towards her, uncontrollable in its flow of devastation.  
  
As a reflex, she turned her head away fearfully and screamed at the top of her lungs...  
  
Cloud's senses immediately snapped back into control when he heard his wife's scream, savagely pushing away the Jenova inside of him. The blade came to halt a hairsbreadth from her midriff, the shaking edge of the blade rattling quietly against the quivering buttons of her dress.  
  
He flung the weapon far from him, staring with pure horror at his trembling hands, turning them over and over as if he had already drenched them in her blood. His breathing along with all movement in his body ceased, except for his heartbeat, which thumped painfully in his ears, broken only by the anguished sobs of his wife, her face still hidden from him in fear. All strength, all power fled from his body, leaving him nothing but a man, stricken with horror and grief at his own savagery. He fell to his knees by the side of the bed, his eyes wide and unfocused, fresh tears wet and shining against his cheek. Broken completely, his fighter's spirit left him and he sobbed like a child who had lost his favorite toy in the swirling depths of a river, carried away never to be seen by his eyes again.  
  
When Aerith heard the noise, she dared to uncurl herself from the position she had taken, turning her head slowly until she saw her husband's golden spikes hunched over beside her. Alarmed but relieved to find herself intact, she exhaled the breath she was holding in her panic and evaluated the situation. She could feel through the very air that his anger had disappeared, so she wrapped her arms around him and cradled his head gently against her chest the way a mother would to her young child. Tears and sweat mingled as they dripped from Cloud's traumatized skin and soaked into the bosom of her nightgown, but she paid no heed, her maternal instinct dominating her senses. It was several minutes before she had succeeded in calming her husband down to a reasonable state, sedating him slightly with a murmured sleep spell.  
  
"I have so much left to tell you... and I'm sorry I have to do it this way. At least you'll remember my words clearly when you wake..." she whispered softly, still rocking him in her embrace. "Every night he visited me, and every night I struggled in vain... and was violated. Every night, he would remind me that I was nothing but a part of his sick plan, and that it was nothing personal as he used me... I hoped that my child was conceived in our love, but there was no way for me to be sure until the baby was born. And then... Jenova didn't exactly let me live out the deal she had promised me. I suppose it was because it as too great of a risk for them to take to allow me life... but I learned quite a bit about the power she used to resurrect me when I arrived back at the Lifestream. A being called the Phoenix was slain several thousands of years ago by a corrupt Cetra boy... we later found that he was infested with the Jenova virus, soon to be the doom of our people. When the creature was slain, its hatred and anger for the human race festered and mutated it into the monster known as the Dark Phoenix. The stolen pinions of the bird possessed a horrifically powerful magic... It was stronger than anyone could have fathomed. Jenova must've kept them for her own purposes in the future... and then you know the rest of the story, with the history of the Ancients. But what no one knew is what happened to the victims after the deal had been completed.  
  
"The Phoenix itself would help to speed the process on... its razor-like claws and terrifying beak would slash and hack at you in your dreams. There'd be no one to help you, no one who could intervene to save you within your own mind. You might think that a mental assailant is trivial; but the effects were as real as if someone was taking a knife to your throat in reality. If the Phoenix slashes open your throat and you were bleeding to death... so be it in real life when you'd awaken to find your skin intact, but your juggler vein severed and gushing forth blood internally. And that's how it was with me; the Phoenix haunted my very being, in waking as well as in slumber, but more forcefully the latter. And then one day..." she paused here uneasily, one hand flying up to grip the base of her throat as if she could feel the searing slash of the talons across it even though the flesh was unmarred. She then realized with a start that she was wasting valuable time, and with a stammer, she began to finish her explanation.  
  
"B-But when the victim finally falls, cheated of the deal it had made with the darkness, the soul doesn't just return to the Lifestream like any normal one would... No... What no one knew was that your very life force was weakened to such a degree that you become a slave to whoever invoked the magic upon you. If they were pure of heart, you were lucky and could be set free. But if they were as sinister as Jenova, they could keep you rightfully until either time ended, or someone managed to restore it with a sacrifice of their own. One can only give their essence to a person they truly care for, whether as a lover or simply as a friend. That's where you came in, beloved... I was once chained and bound to Jenova, just as Sephiroth still is. I was her puppet... I no longer could be myself unless my drastically weakened will could manage to overthrow her schemes, but I could never retain control for more than a few seconds before she would beat me back into submission. I had to watch helplessly as she tricked my own daughter and used my body and mind in her twisted plans...  
  
"But life force is the key to all of this! When you die, your life force expires and becomes almost nothing. That's why you can never leave the Lifestream until given the blessing of the Planet's energy. When you're injured or unconscious, your life force weakens slightly, but does not falter. A regular Phoenix Down is like a minor boost in this power... it restores it to operational levels. The Dark Phoenix's pinions, however, is like injecting a drug into your system. It floods your system with so much power that you're dizzy and unable to function properly until the effects wear down a bit. When they do, you automatically assume that things will be fine and that you'll stay at such healthy levels, but like any drug, its effects deteriorate and become unstable. Soon you're once again on the brink of death. It's completely inevitable... Almost like a dirty trick played on you by the dying breath of the Bird of Hatred.  
  
"So do you see now? It's not Sephiroth behind all of this... He truly did die 25 years ago when you threw him over the reactor... it is now the Jenova that lives inside of him, enslaving him like a mindless zombie, bending to her every whim... through the power of the Dark Phoenix. Oh, Cloud!" she gasped in exasperation, not sure if her efforts to explain would ever really reach his conscious mind. "Should an innocent man be blamed and slain for a crime he did not commit? Perhaps it is for the best concerning this planet and every being upon it...But there's still a chance we can save him. But maybe it's too great of a risk to take? That he'd be too far gone by that time to help us defeat this evil once and for all!  
  
"My dear beloved... when you wake, remember that I shan't be there to help you. I-I don't know... it's just a theory of mine, but when you regain your life force and if you then continue to contribute it to me, I may muster up enough to return to the land of the living. I don't know if it'll work; in all of the Planet's history, it has never even been so much as attempted, but we have to try something... I might be able to banish Jenova. By gaining the lost Sephiroth as our ally, we may learn the creature's weaknesses. So go... and rest well. My love and best wishes travel with you, Cloud..." she finished in a hushed voice before leaning over to plant a kiss on his pale lips. As she did so, the pale flesh moved faintly, his breath forcing out of his throat just forcefully enough to form her name. A tear formed in Aerith's eye without her noticing, splashing down upon his cheek as she chanted the words of release, sending his spirit spiraling back to the world that they could no longer share together.  
  
***  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Tifa's voice rang urgently in his ears as the former mercenary stirred groggily from his restless slumber. As his eyes opened tentatively, the world became an indistinguishable blur of color, light, and sound. He winced with agony as the sun peeked out from where it had been hiding behind the thick cumulus clouds that dominated the majority of the morning sky, glaring mercilessly into his watering eyes.  
  
"Thank goodness! Cloud!" he perceived her sigh of relief as a cool hand slipped into his own, the strong thumb pressing firmly against his palm. His vision began to clear slowly until the colors began to separate from their spectral blend, becoming distinguishable to his fogged mind. He sat up and laid his dizzy head into his waiting hands, and after a few tentative shakes of the extremity, he was functioning normally. He turned to look at Tifa ashamedly from the corner of his eye as the enormity of what his wife had told him through his dreams began to weigh heavily upon his consciousness. Everything from the raping to the innocence of his enemy...  
  
"Are you all right...?" Tifa inquired with a concerned look, brushing back a stray wisp of golden hair from the man's brow. Cloud stared up at her with such a haunting, soul-penetrating glare that she shuddered compulsively and rose from her seat. "S-Stoppit, Cloud! You're scaring me..." The messily spiked head then hung limp in frustration, burying the steely gaze within his own flesh as he pressed the palms of his hands against his lidded eyes until he saw stars.  
  
"It can't have been true... I must've been dreaming. Yeah, that's it... it was a dream. Nothing more than a frightened child's nightmare..." Cloud babbled incoherently coupled with a insane gurgling laugh, causing Tifa's eyes to widen in terror before she inched away until the dependable stone wall guarded her from behind. No words emitted from the movement of her lips, for no breath would come forth to vibrate her larynx deep within her throat. Cloud perceived the deft movements of her feet and once again bared his face to glare at her through now bloodshot eyes.  
  
Tifa fled from the room in sheer terror, frightened of the sudden insanity that had begun to possess Cloud Strife from deep within the darkness of his own mind.   



	7. The Nightmare Begins

The Dark Phoenix

By Aerith/Daphne Sy

Part 7- The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 29- The Merciless Elements 

The freezing ocean waves washed the deck greedily with their salty tongues as the helpless ship caught in the core of their violence was tossed through the harsh seas.  Sephirah clung to the railing with all of her might, ignoring the wet strands of silver hair that whipped into her face, her features set in a grim expression as she braved the heaving waters.  It had been barely more than three days now since they had taken leave from Costa Del Sol, Sephirah saying her heartfelt goodbye not only to Jeremy, but to the villa that had shown her so much about her own self.  Jordan and Derek's calls could be heard faintly over the clamorous rushing of the infuriated waves, frantic as they lashed the equipment and supplies to the deck before they took shelter once again from the storm.  Numbness began to set into Sephirah's limbs, spreading from her shoulders to fingertips as she clutched at the sodden shawl wrapped around her body, feeling the effects of the cold weaken her being and tug cruelly on her consciousness.  She shielded her eyes from the pounding rain with the corner of her wrap, peering into the impenetrable darkness for some sign of Jordan and Derek, anxious and worried fiercely about their safety.  She was so distracted by the cold that she didn't even notice when Jordan had crept up behind her and called her name in a stern voice, chiding her for being so foolish as to come up on deck.

"Sephirah!  Didn't I tell you to wait in the cabin?  You're going to catch cold!" Jordan scolded her with a humored smile, reaching out to take her into his arms and lead her into the safety of the inner chambers.  Indignant at being shamed but relieved that her beloved was still safe, the young Miss Strife accepted his embrace, and together they emerged into the dry forward cabin.  Both of them were completely drenched through their clothes and shivered from the powerful cold that crept through their skin, forcing a painful chatter from Sephirah's paled lips.  As she met Jordan's eyes across the room, compulsive shudders lancing through their systems, the couple burst out simultaneously into choked laughter, their lungs barely able to cough out the effort through the numbing cold.  Jordan soon resolved this by producing a tarnished green orb implanted into a tattered leather strip and held it out before him, whispering the word "fire" beneath his breath.  Before long, a petite but cheerful blaze was crackling gently in the small pile of stones in the center of the room.

"I didn't know that you knew how to use Materia…?" Sephirah broke through the silence with mild surprise.  Jordan's eyes twinkled and danced in mock disgust as he answered her, a warm laugh present in his throat.

"Not know how to use Materia?  My lady, I'm insulted!  I may be a simple sailor, but I'm not uneducated…" he said with a welcoming smile as he shed his sodden shirt and pants and laid them near the fire to dry.  Sephirah hesitated, but with Jordan's coaxing, she relented and cast off her clothing before the fire, still rather shy of her nakedness near her lover while clad in little more than her undergarments.  Jordan crept quietly over to her and laid his arm around her shoulders, offering her his warmth and support, which she was more than happy to accept.  They were soon warmed by the dancing flame, a slow smile of content spreading across both of their faces as they lay silent in each other's arms, ignorant of the sheer power of the raging storm and the fate that lay ahead for the both of them that night…

A sinister laugh seemed to howl with the roaring winds as they clashed in a battle that would prove fatal in the bottomless waters of the Junon seas.  Sephirah had no idea that a shadow she had long forgotten in the depths of her mind was watching over her in utter contempt, eager to wreak his revenge upon his straying follower…

Meanwhile, Sephirah and Jordan lay in the warmed cabin, oblivious to the cruel path upon which life was soon to force them to tread.  Safe and secure in each other's arms, the couple had begun to feel comfortable with the stormy nights, almost welcoming the chance to reside alone together.  Their clothing had long since dried, but neither had taken any notice as the sun had dipped over the horizon, still hiding behind the heavy cloud cover.  A feeling of unrivaled content began to dominate the young woman's senses as she heard the gentle snores of her beloved laying beside her, the warmth of his bare skin pressed against her body soothing her weary mind.  She no longer felt so empty, for Jordan was her key, what filled her up and made her feel so secure… Just as her eyelids finally began to droop and she was about to pass from the conscious world into slumber, a sudden chill raced down her spine, releasing a frantic bout of adrenaline into her bloodstream with a start.  Her eyes widened in shock as if she had suddenly plunged into a bath of freezing water, causing her to leap to her feet in alarm.  Jordan was awakened by the startled movements, and gazed up at her inquisitively with a drowsy stare.  Still shivering from internal cold, Sephirah instinctively dressed to ward off the unseen elements, donning the now warmed dress and shawl that she had earlier discarded.  Jordan followed her example without a murmur, somehow feeling that ominous shudder within his own body, until they sat in full clothes, staring awkwardly across the silence of the cabin at each other.

Without warning, a violent shudder shook the entire ship, throwing Sephirah roughly to the floor.  Jordan managed to clamber unsteadily to his feet with an exclamation of alarm, panic etched on his youthful features.  "What the hell was that?!" he swore under his breath as the quake struck again and he crawled towards the door.

"Sephirah, stay inside!  I'm going to go get Derek and see what's going on…" Jordan called back from the doorway, barely audible over the roaring waters and howling winds as he stood battered by the forces of nature, braving the pouring torrents before managing to yank the door closed behind him.  Sephirah's heart leapt to her throat but she did not rise to follow him, and instead waited in the desperate hope of seeing Jordan's boyish smile once again framed by the cabin threshold.  She could feel the way her heart pounded, squeezing her lifeblood painfully past her throat as she heard the faint presence of frenzied shouting over the clamor of the storm.  Their voices raised even louder, though not more audible, as the ship rocked and shook again with powerful force and a frantic scrambling could be heard against the wall of the cabin as Jordan yanked open the door, his hair wet and dripping, his eyes alight with terror.  His voice seemed incoherent to Sephirah as she crawled over to him, ignoring the ship's wild movements, and she stood face to face with his again drenched form.

"L-Lightning…" he gasped to her, raising a hand to wipe the strands of dripping hair from his eyes as he took her in his freezing grasp and led her onto deck.  "We have to abandon ship… the lifeboat's on this side.  Get in!" Jordan persisted, shoving her deftly into a small dinghy attached to the starboard side of the craft.  Sephirah screamed in terror as another bolt of brilliant light smote the ship, splintering the deck in its powerful rage and sending Jordan flying overboard.  The dinghy broke free from its restraints as Sephirah grabbed Jordan's hand, and using her formidable strength, hauled the unconscious sodden form of the boy into her lap.

As the hungry flames seared the dying ship and the wreckage began to sink beneath the greedy waves, Sephirah searched frantically for a sign of Derek but found nothing but darkness in the strangely concentrated energy of the storm.  A sort of bewildered relief began to settle over her mind as the tiny raft was whipped away from the site of destruction, restoring a hope that they may escape with their lives from the wrath of the angry seas.  Just as the larger craft disappeared beneath the waters, a weak smile of triumph at their survival spread across Sephirah's exhausted features.

Unfortunately, she had let down her guard too early as the fury of the storm closed over her a final time in its fiery wrath, striking the raft with tremendous force.  Sephirah shrieked in agony as bolts of pure energy lanced through every inch of her saturated body, her world exploding into a bright bluish light before forcing her limp body to settle into the impending darkness.

The shattered flotsam that was all that remained of the lifeboat that once held the two escapees drifted amongst the calming waves that pushed their two burdens towards foreign shores.  As if from a distance, a merciless chuckle resounded on the cold ocean winds, filling the heart of every sailor, whether on a voyage or marooned at the docks, with a deep and foreboding chill that none could identify.  The news of the tyrannous flash storm had reached every port city on the planet, delaying all ships during that day for fear that the wicked magic may strike up again, while people could only contemplate the lives that it may have claimed in its first horrifying rampage.

A cold sweat beaded upon the brow of Cloud Strife, jerking him from the nightmares of slumber into the realities of life.  His wide, feverish eyes darted madly about in paranoia as he stared beyond the walls of his humble Cosmo Canyon lodgings.  None had so much as dared approach his room since Tifa had dashed down to the meeting room, sobbing fitfully her tale of his insanity that pristine morning a few days previous.  A dish of uneaten cuisine had long gone cold in the corner of the hallway, but Cloud felt neither the desire nor the hunger for food.  Perhaps a glass of water may have quenched his raging fever, but fluids weren't on his mind at the moment, the necessities of life replaced by an ominously looming figure of shadow, always laughing cruelly at his struggles, at his physical and emotional suffering…

Sephiroth was an omnipresent figure within Cloud's deteriorating sanity, tormenting him with every thought, every utterance from his imagined throat.  Cloud swiped desperately at his shadow but found nothing more than nothingness, a reflection of himself that he could never conquer, the side of him he could never understand and control as most people did.  The hideously sinister chuckle echoed through his existence, driving Cloud's still rather fragile mental state even further through deterioration.  As he dropped to his knees in surrender, his powerful hands reached up and clutched his ears within their grasp, his short nails nearly managing to draw blood due to the force of his exerted pressure.

"Cloud!" a gruff voice penetrated the gloom, shattering the broken visages of his loathed enemy that seemed to loom all around him, setting him face to face with…

"Vincent…?" Cloud managed to gasp in incredulity; his breath came in ragged gasps, tearing through the dry tubules that formed his bronchioles, forcing a rasping cough to erupt from his chest.  His golden spikes were now in complete disarray, disturbed from their former position and now protruding in all angles from his scalp.  He shivered with the intensity of his terror and the set tension of his muscles, caused by the paranoia that emitted from the very depths of his mind.  Within the space of a moment, his head bowed once more and he fell to the ground, screaming as if in acute agony, grasping his head between his hands and pressing them against his temples in an attempt to relieve the pain.  A force began to struggle against him, the cold touch of metal biting deeply into the skin of his left forearm, the searing pain and the sheer strength of this new influence beginning to jerk Cloud back into proper consciousness.

"Cloud!  CLOUD!  Wake up, dammit!" Vincent's rasping growl resounded in Cloud's ears as the man tightened his grasp on the pitifully thrashing figure in frustration, causing several bright crimson drops to ooze down his elbows and drip onto the cold stone floor.  In surprise at his accidental brutality, Vincent withdrew his grip, staring mindlessly at the blood that lined his claw, staining the appendage a brilliant shade of red.  A bloodlust began to rise from within his undead soul, a longing that dominated and controlled his entire mind, omnipotent against whatever humanity was left within the dying shell that was his body.  Cloud watched in open mouthed horror as his friend morphed and became the formidable Chaos before his very eyes, panic flooding through the weakened man's veins.  With this feeling of helplessness flowed a warrior's surge of adrenaline as Cloud clambered to his feet and leapt clear over Chaos's bowed head and began to bolt down the hallway at a break-neck pace.

"Help me!!" Cloud's frenzied scream resounded down the canyon steps as he leapt down the stairs in search of someone, anyone that could help…

The fragile figure nearly collided head on with Barret's robust form as he headed through a doorway.  Spinning dazedly off course, Cloud stumbled weakly towards the cliff edge, teetering perilously over the horrific slope.  Barret, who still luckily retained the strength and reflexes of his youth, grabbed Cloud by the collar and managed to haul him back to safety.

"What the hell you think you doin', foo?!" Barret barked, his voice harsh as he pulled Cloud to his feet and berated him.  Seconds later, a savage scream of a creature in pain reached Barret's ears, and he dropped the disoriented man and darted towards Nanaki's observatory as quickly as his hulking form could manage.

Chapter 30- A Final Chance 

The sound of rushing water seemed to haunt Sephirah's tormented mind, distorting every sense, flooding her lungs, and filling every available region of her body.   She struggled in sheer desperation to break free of her watery prison, her brain screaming for oxygen.  A light seemed to appear ahead, one that seemed to promise warmth, life, and most of all, precious air…

From within the thick foggy darkness, a pair of powerful hands reached out to restrain her, pinning her arms down as she attempted to swim towards the visage of hope.  Her desperation amplified as she sank back away from the life-giving gas that her failing body so desperately needed…

An acute pain lanced through her arm, followed by a strange unnatural feeling of drowsiness and calm.  Within moments the muscles of her chest relaxed and were taking in air, and overcome by the longing for sleep, she lapsed back into complete unconsciousness.

It wasn't until the evening two full days later that Sephirah was able to penetrate the darkness into a state of wakening, and she opened her eyes to the cool, natural navy blue of night.  From beneath heavy eyelids, she managed to observe that there was a stranger bent over her, a middle-aged man with familiar eyes…

"Marm, can you speak?" inquired the soft but deep voice, "You've been thrashing and moaning in your sleep, and I've had to use quite a few tranquilizers to calm you and make sure you don't inflict any injuries on yourself."

In answer to this, Sephirah opened her mouth in an attempt to force words forth, but she heard nothing but a strangled squeak, accompanied by a sensation of searing pain.  Her hands flew instinctively to her burning throat, nursing the swollen nodes in her neck.  The man saw all of this and understood, helping her to sit up as he dipped a small drinking gourd into a jug of fresh water.  He spoke as he guided the container to her lips, his voice fringed with puzzlement.

"I don't know why, but you seem so familiar…" he murmured and scratched his head as he spoke his thoughts aloud.  Sephirah gazed around the room with interest as she gulped down the offered water, noticing the strewn maps and badly kept state of the tent.  Open cans of rations were carelessly discarded in every available area, and digging gear lay in heaps in the corners of the dwelling.  The maps and compasses caught her eye as she finished and she looked to the stranger for answers.

"…Where am I?  Who are you?" she asked slowly, as if unsure of herself.  The man didn't hesitate to answer, his tone warm and soothing to her bewildered senses.

"Relax… Miss, you're in the Bone Village excavation site, on the northern continent.  I'm Cal… Short for Calvin of course.  We found you washed up on the beaches to the south of town just a few days ago.  I assume your ship was wrecked in that nasty storm we just had recently.  But don't worry; you're in good hands…"

It was as she gazed up at him that she was finally able to study the face of the man who was caring for her. Short black hair hung in awkward angles, cascading in a fountain of spikes towards his neck.  It was as her eyes rose to observe the features of his face that their gazes locked.  His irises resembled a terrible midnight storm, as intense and piercing as the one whose wake she was left in, battered and beaten by the elements.  Yet a strange, inhuman presence seemed to loom from within the shadows of the man's soul, causing Sephirah to shudder.  But at the moment their eyes locked, his gaze wrenched away in fright, and a great shudder came over the stranger's entire form, which took great difficulty to subdue.

"W-Who are you?" he asked between chattering teeth.  "Why do I see him in you?"

Thoroughly confused, Sephirah stared at the man blankly, studying his features in hope of recognition.  He was tall and strong of build, almost abnormally so.  Through dressed in thick garments, the back of his bare hand could not hide the small insignia tattooed into his flesh.  There a dark number 14 was etched, Sephirah noted curiously, but figured that it wasn't time for questions.  It was then, as she attempted to answer his inquiry, that she felt the wave of utter hopelessness wash over her, and with a start of fright…

 Sephirah realized that she couldn't so much as remember her own name.

Within a few seconds, an old woman tottered through the tent flaps, only to see Calvin doubled over on the floor, shivering.  She rushed to his aid, helping him to sit upright and chanting an Esuna spell to calm him.  After a few minutes of stunned silence, the old woman released Cal and turned her attention to Sephirah with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry about that, child.  He has fits like this every once in a while.  But I see that you're awake," she said with a cheery grin, extending her gnarled fingers to caress Sephirah's frozen cheeks.   The girl made no movement though, her entire being immersed deep into a sense of panicked shock.  "…Is there something wrong?" the elderly lady asked, brushing back a stray strand of long silver hair from Sephirah's face.

"…I… I can't remember…" she murmured, her head ducked into her hands, which gripped her cranium like an unrelenting vice.  "I can't remember anything…" A sob of frustration punctuated this remark, her fists clenching nervously over her long bedraggled tresses.  Suddenly, a strong arm slipped around her back, offering her comfort.

"Hey… I'm sorry about all of that.  I don't know what came over me…" whispered Cal's voice soothingly into her ear.  "We found some things that might help you," he continued, letting go of her long enough to rummage into a drawer at the bedside.  A few light clinking noises mystified Sephirah as to what the objects might be before Cal emerged with a groan, towing after him a small velvet pouch.  He tossed this to Sephirah, who quizzically upturned it into her lap.  A flash of brilliant green accompanied the tinkle of a silver chain as Sephirah stared with rapt fascination at the beautiful pendant before her.  As she turned the mysterious materia orb over in her hand, she could feel the power that radiated into her body, filling her with strength.

"That's not all… there's one more," Cal gestured, so Sephirah once again shook out the contents of the bag, and was rewarded with a light clunk as an engraved wizard's bangle with a restore all combo tumbled against the necklace.

"Put them on, and then listen to me," said the old woman, and Sephirah complied wordlessly, restoring the materia to their respective places of power on her body.  "First of all, my name is Irein, and I am the elder of this little expedition.  We were sent here to attempt excavation more towards the coastal edges of the continent when we found you lying on the beach.  We found those two pieces of jewelry on your body, and decided to put them in safekeeping until you recovered.  We have no idea where you are from, or where you are going…" sighed Irein, rubbing a rheumatic wrist as she spoke, "But… what we can tell for sure is that you are a warrior.  Very few people are found carrying around materia such as the one around your neck.  We tried to match it with our knowledge of all commonly known spells, but we could not.  Perhaps its secret is lost in the waves along with your memory… But the important thing is that you regain a little knowledge of yourself before we can send you on your way.  You will have a home amongst us as long as you please."

Sephirah smiled and thanked Irein, but inwardly her heart sank in her breast.  So no one knew her or anything about her or where she was going, she reasoned in righteous distress.  She fingered the chain around her neck, twisting it over her finger in distracted silence until Cal spoke again.

"So… can you try to tell us your name?" he attempted to prompt her, but Sephirah shook her head stolidly.

"It's like everything is a huge blank… A chalkboard wiped clean with a piece of wet cloth," she sighed, flipping back her hair.  "I can't remember who I am, where I'm from, or where I was going… It's frightening, as if you're trapped alone in a prison of glass, having lost everything that makes you… you.  It seems like it should be so easy just to break out and escape, but you can't, because the only thing you have left to hang onto for strength is your fear."

"Well, then… we need something to call you," Cal said cheerily, looking to Irein for approval.  "Let's call you… Kaera!"

Sephirah, now known as Kaera, nodded hesitantly, rather liking the sound of the new name even though she knew it not to be hers.  "All right… my name is Kaera," she said slowly, still gazing deep into the emerald depths of her materia pendant.

"Don't worry, dear… We'll do everything in our power to help you regain your memory," soothed Irein as she rose to leave.  "For now, we want you to rest and regain your strength.  We'll discuss more in the morning."

It was as Irein was just stepping out into the cold sting of the evening wind that Sephirah sat up with a jolt and called after her with a voice filled with frenzied terror.

"Where is he…?" she asked under her breath, her tone trembling with her fear.

"To whom are you referring, child?" Irein questioned in startled confusion of the outburst.

"I-I'm not quite sure…." said Kaera tentatively, "But just now, as I was looking at this piece of materia… I could hear a voice.  It was saying… oh, I couldn't hear it properly!  But somebody was calling me… and it sounded so sad."

A somber expression descended like a dark curtain over Irein's face.  "Tell me, Kaera… do you remember if you had a companion on your journey?"

Sephirah glanced at her quizzically in return.  "I don't know… why?"

Cal shot an uneasy glance towards Irien, his huge hands fidgeting in his lap as if he were debating something important.  The stormy gray eyes were downcast with shame and sorrow as the silence clashed against Sephirah's anxious ears.  But before she was able to open her mouth to pursue the matter, Cal was already blurting out the story, his voice tinged with nervousness.

"Why, you ask?  Well… because a few hours after we rescued you… another body washed ashore.  It was a young man this time.  We tried to save him… but in the end, we couldn't.  The boy died in a delirious state just a few hours ago, in Irien's tent.  We don't know what happened for certain…"

Kaera had been listening to the story in a state of morbid fascination, reflecting for a few moments before she chose to speak her thoughts.  "A young man, eh…?  What was his name?"

Cal shrugged in reply.  "We don't know… we couldn't get much sense out of the guy!  But I was thinking… that maybe if we brought you to him…"

"…That she might remember something?" Irein finished with a sigh.  "I was thinking the same, but… the chances that these two have anything more to do with each other than both being in the wrong place at the wrong time is slim to nil.  It also might be traumatizing for her to see… the dead can be unpleasant to behold, even when fresh.  But the choice belongs to you, child."

Kaera swallowed her nervousness and nodded with determination at her newfound friends.  "I'll do it!  Anything to gain back my memories… even if the chance is small."

And so it was with those words of consent that the last of the Ancients sealed her own fate, unwittingly rejecting life's last offer for freedom and peace.

Chapter 31- Tears for the Past 

The fresh presence of death hung like a heavy fog over the quiet sea of tents that formed the excavation encampment.  Though few people had been involved, and many less borne direct witness to either of the pair who were recovered from the violent waters only days before, everybody seemed to be filled with a respect for the man who had just recently passed from life.  The silence seemed to embrace Sephirah, the darkness wrapping soothingly around her as she shivered in the evening wind.  It felt almost as if she belonged to the night, as if she were conceived under the velvety black sky, and born into a noiseless world…

It didn't take long before Irein wove her way through the heaps of canvas back towards her own dwelling, which seemed a considerable amount neater than Cal's, Kaera noticed upon first glance.  She entered into the pitch black, and motioned for Kaera to wait outside.

"I shall only stop here for a moment.  There is something I must bring…" Irein called back in a hushed voice, and Sephirah could hear the grating slide of a drawer closing before the woman emerged and carried on their miniature pilgrimage.  Passing a few more tents, Irien finally halted a few yards from a crudely erected hut, unable to meet Sephirah's inquisitive glance.

"We tried to honor him as best as we could, but there was no extra tent canvas to be had, and it had to be burnable material…" Irein explained, her voice faltering.  "Yet all of us are afraid… not of the man, but of the way he died.  When you look upon him… I shall try to help you to understand."

A strange sense of nervousness broke free and rampaged within Sephirah, almost causing her to tell Irien that she'd rather turn around and head back to Calvin's place.  Yet a part of her heart was so curious, so drawn to the mysteries presented by life… Perhaps if she had been strong enough to conquer her own self, she may have been spared the pain that loomed ahead in her path.  The curious Pandora had been born again within Sephirah, and her box lay ahead in this tent… for as soon as she entered, she would leave behind any innocence that remained within her.

So with tentative steps, Sephirah breached the last remaining barrier lying between her and the eternal nightmare…

When she reached the crude opening of the hut, she paused and glanced nervously back at Irien, whose ashen face wore no reassuring smile as she handed her the glimmering lantern in silence.

"I-I can't go in there right now.  I can't bear the look upon that boy's face…" Irein whispered, shivering with terror at the very memory.   "So go.  Glance upon the dead.  But I… I cannot."  With that comment, Irien averted her gaze, and Sephirah swallowed a nervous lump in her throat before striding into the darkness of the hut.

The stench of death hung in the still air, causing Sephirah to gasp in disgust at the noxious fumes.  The lamp cast its gentle glow over the stony bier at the center of the room, and she noticed that the body that lay on top of it was covered in a thick layer of prairie grass, shielding the corpse from view.  She inched closer, the lump in her throat swelling until she thought she would surely choke and die in this terrible room, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, pleading loud to end its suffering. Her hands trembled as she reached out, hesitant as she swept away the layer of grass that concealed the head and torso.  A black shroud was revealed in the gentle glimmer of the lamplight, showing Sephirah that she had yet another impediment to conquer before she uncovered that for which she was searching.

She closed her eyes as she reached for the corner of the dark linen, and with a swift, decisive tug, she removed the shroud from the body in a thick cloud of dust and hay.

Sephirah eased an eye open carefully… wary of that which she had been warned of.

The young man's body was still and cold, the position peaceful, hands clasped over an unmoving chest.  Powerful muscles lined every limb in thick covering, not yet wasted in death.  A few scars traced the length of his body, evidence of recent burns.  He was unclothed, but Sephirah was not taken aback by the telltale organs of manhood.  Somehow, she knew him…

No longer afraid, Sephirah was filled with a strange sensation of warmth as she extended a hand to caress the frozen cheeks, finally allowing the lantern's light to glance over his face.

A feeling of complete sickness settled within the pit of her stomach; a being seemed to writhe in its painful death throes within the depths of Sephirah's consciousness.  Her world twisted, her vision blurred with brilliant colors as she dropped the lantern and slumped to the floor, holding her throbbing head in her hands.  She began to scream in terror of the image implanted into her mind's eye, no longer needing the light to behold the expression on the face of the diseased man.  Pictures began to scramble into her mind like the floods that followed the bursting of a dam, wild and powerful because of the pressure from the build up of the river.

Sephirah began to shriek like a wounded animal, a terrible cry the likes of which had never been heard in the entire history of the Planet…

Calvin rushed into the scene, dragging with him a battery powered lamp, a somber expression seated on his stolid face.

"Kaera!!  My GOD, what the hell was that?!" he screamed, dropping to his knees by her side.    She had begun to sob violently, her long fingers clawing at her face, trying to remove the terrible memories from her vision.  "Stop that, or you'll hurt yourself!!  KAERA!!!" Calvin shouted as he wrenched free her wrists and shook her violently.  The beautiful aquamarine eyes gazed up at him in terror, her face streaked alternately with the wet paths of tears and the red marks of damaged flesh.  Crimson blood streamed from a self-inflicted cut on her cheek, mingling with the tears as they spilled down her chin.  She only hesitated for a moment before she was thrown back into hysterics once again, and Calvin was forced to whip out a tranquilizer injection and jam it into the thick muscles of her upper arm.  Sephirah screeched in pain as she grabbed at her injured triceps, but fell quickly into an artificially induced stupor.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Kaera…" Calvin whispered soothingly to her hyperventilating form, "I wish I didn't.  The dose I gave you wasn't as strong as most, but it'll calm you down until you can regain your senses.  If I had known you'd react this way… No, listen to me, woman!"  His huge hands reached out and pinned her arms down to the grass-strewn floor of the hovel.

"Why…?  W-Why… does it hurt so much?" Sephirah gasped, barely able to spit out her words.

"I'm not sure I know why," Cal's voice came sternly, with a paternal tinge to it, "All I can tell you is what I know… Maybe it'll answer some of your questions."

"We found this man just a bit after you washed up on our beaches.  He was not in good condition… he had been badly burned by some powerful form of energy, and had almost drowned.  He was injured worse than you, but the lad put up quite a valiant fight to live, and regained consciousness only a day later.  Most of what he was saying made no sense; it was mainly gibberish coming from his delirium… but he kept repeating a word.  'Sephirah'… Irien thought this was odd… so she left the tent just for a moment to retrieve her medicine bag from my place.  But when she had returned only minutes later… He had died.

"We were all completely dumbfounded.  He wasn't ill enough to pass on yet, and had been well on his way to recovery.  Then… we found this."

Cal drew from a compartment in his coat a black suede pouch, and withdrew from it an orb tied crudely onto a neck thong.  No light reflected off the smooth black surface of the materia… Sephirah gasped in revulsion and terror.

"This… was recovered, twisted around the man's neck.  From the bruise marks you can see on the corpse… he was strangled to death by it.  Cold-blooded murder…" Cal shivered, seeking warmth and comfort in the electric lamplight.  "We found no killer… only Irien, I, and a few others even knew that he had been found at all.  No one had been seen emerging from the tent, or going into it.  This has got us completely stumped… Kaera?!"

Her eyes were squeezed painfully shut, the tears still streaming freely as she gnashed her teeth, writing slightly in internal pain.  "No… don't call me that.  …Call me… Sephirah."

Cal's eyes widened slightly, then settled into an expression of regretful understanding.  "So it was you… it makes sense now.  What he was saying… He kept telling us that he had to protect you…"

"I failed him…" Sephirah whispered in agony, "I swore… that I'd always be at his side… that no matter what, I'd never forget the sound of his voice, or the look of his face…"

"No… you're still by his side, Kaera," Cal reassured her soothingly.  "I know this is hard… you two must've been so close—"

"I loved him, for god's sake!" Sephirah screamed in interruption, huddling into a quavering ball on the floor. "I promised him that as soon as we'd reached Junon, we'd marry…  With him, every dream I'd ever had could come true, so long as he was by my side…  Jordan filled me with everything I ever lacked in life… warmth, contentment, love…  Even now, my heart is filled only with him, and a longing for his love.  I have nothing else left now… no other memories, no future…"

Cal sighed in resignation as the steely eyes closed and he spoke.  "I… understand only too well.  There are things I don't understand either… about myself.  Perhaps at some later date, I'll tell you about them.  But Kaera, I am like you… I was flung back into this world with no sense of myself, and not so much as my own name.  But I learned something; no matter what you've lost, as long as you have life, it's always worth it to struggle on.  The pain may be intense, and the urge to succumb to death and hatred is powerful… but it makes you all the stronger.  Your lover--Jordan, was it-- would be sad to know that you've wasted the gift he's had stolen from him, and would undoubtedly be wishing for you to continue on.  Know one thing: if you were all that was in his mind as he lay on his deathbed, then he truly did love you, with all of his heart and soul.  I… would know…" he finished painfully.  "But the point is that you can't give up.  You've got to move on…"

"…How can I forget?  How, with no other memories to shroud my mind, can I forget the look on his face?  The way the warm of his touch was… snuffed out?" Sephirah whimpered quietly at Cal through the thick cold air of night.

"I'm not asking you to forget, daughter.  I'm asking you… to live, and always to love him.  I'm asking you to forgive him for leaving you.  That's all…" Cal soothed her, drawing her into his arms.  She nodded silently, her tears distorting her vision as a sob racked up from her lungs internally.  A grim smile formed upon her traumatized features, followed by a sinister giggle that shocked Calvin.

"The worst part… is that I know what happened.  I know who killed him, and why… It's my fault, Cal.  There's no need to search for a killer," Sephirah said, her voice suddenly calm yet laced with ironically murderous fury, "…It's my battle, and I swear before the Planet itself that I will avenge my beloved!!"

With those final words, Sephirah allowed Cal to lift her weakened form in his arms and carry her back to his tent, where she fell into a deep slumber, haunted by visions of the nightmare that had only begun…

Back in the tent where Jordan lay, the once vivid face of the corpse was twisted into an expression of desperate, loving calm.  The gentle features held no anger, no horrible distortion… only an overwhelming sorrow and regret that seemed to radiate from the youthful form.  It was the impact from these emotions that struck Sephirah harder than any form of mauling or dismemberment imaginable that the body could have experienced.

She would never, for the rest of her life, forget the painfully loving expression that lay on Jordan's face as the breath was choked from his injured form.

Chapter 32- Starless Night 

The wind rustled through Sephirah's shimmering tresses as she leaned over the ship's deck, an expression of quiet reflection carved into the gentle features of her face.  A tiny black pouch on a cord was twisted around her finger and she whirled it absentmindedly, allowing it to dangle precariously over the edge of the railing.  She had no use of it anymore…

The Black Materia…

It was a symbol of her bondage, of the quest that had led her so many times to the very gates of hell… and somehow managed to lead her back to the land of the living.  And now its evil was installed within her, eating away at her heart and soul with every passing second.  She had already begun to feel, ever so faintly, the effects of the Phoenix consuming her, weakening her being and filling her entire body with an eerie sensation of cold…  She gritted her teeth in determination, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to staunch the agonizing ache that throbbed in her bloodstream.  Gradually it subsided, leaving her nearly breathless from the exertion.  It was then that her mind was made up…

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, Sephirah taped every ounce of her mental strength, lifting the tiny sack over her head and tossing it out over the heaving ocean.  She watched as it struck the surface of the water with a solid plunk, sinking like a leaden weight into the depths below.

Sephirah shivered, clutching at her bare arms and drawing the fluttering shawl tighter around her slender figure.  Hopefully now, the past would be forever buried… The waves had promised to conceal her secret for eternity.  

With a final, nervous glance back towards the rowdy ocean waters, Sephirah turned and sought out Jordan for comfort from the storm that raged within her own soul.  

Sephirah screamed as she woke from her brief and troubled slumber, the skin of her face painfully dry and caked with the remnants of her tears.  She was drenched completely in a cold sweat, produced by the terror and agony that she was internally inflicting upon herself.  Her mind was becoming weaker by the moment; more susceptible to the cold cruelty of the world in which she lived.  Half crazed by her anguish, Sephirah rose to her feet, limping painstakingly to the window where the light of the full moon shone through, broken only by the tiny dancing shadows of snowflakes as they drifted slowly towards earth.  The sky seemed to be weeping as freely as Sephirah was this lonely night, as if having borne witness to the love that ended in terrible tragedy. 

The tears burned and stung at Sephirah's eyes as if they were acid, sapping the very water from her blood and leaving it feeling thick and sluggish.  She whimpered quietly, barely able to control the ragged breaths that rasped from deep within her throat.  She clenched her teeth until the very bones in her skull screamed with anguish, but she didn't mind; in fact, part of her was enjoying the physical torture because it was far less agonizing than what was taking place within her heart.  A strange masochistic gleam was present in the woman's eyes as she laughed her misfortunes into the midnight air.  Her voice was not filled with mirth, however; it was weighed down with the heavy burden of mourning, not only for her lost love, but for her lost youth as well.

"It's not been even two years from my 16th birthday… the day my journey began," she muttered bitterly in remembrance of the sword that seemed to haunt her as if it were a shadow of her own fate.  It would be a long time before she realized that this battle was not hers alone; it had been suffered by her mother, and her ancestors before her for thousands of years.  It was her destiny as an Ancient to bear the crosses of the human race… and so she would until the moment she died.

But the young woman could barely believe that she was still only 16 years old, not even considered an independent adult by most societies.  It had seemed like years ago that she last seen her father, much less lived under his roof.  Sephirah was ashamed of her own foolishness because it was what had given to her such a terrible ordeal.

It was then that she understood something that only those who can truly search within themselves can find… It wasn't about pitying herself anymore.  Life wasn't about what tragic events marred her spirit; it was about the joys that she found in between them, the good friends and loving family who were always there with a smile and a comforting word… She didn't live solely to please herself, but to serve those that she loved, and to find her happiness in doing so.  No matter what happened, she would live this life that Jordan loved so much.  Even though he had already joined the Lifestream, she could still feel him beside her, urging her to wipe away the tears that glistened so brightly against her skin.

"I wish I could've protected you, beloved… There's nothing I want more than to turn back the clock… to undo the mistakes that I caused.  If only I could've been your shield against his power…" she sighed, reaching instinctively to her side to stroke back his hair.  But instead of the silky feel of his tresses, she met the cold hard leather beneath her fingers.  She drew her hand back with a gasp of surprise…

Because laying there, as if it were a cruel overseer of her "contract," was the Masamune, propped up against the chair back.  She definitely knew she hadn't moved it there herself, and with a mocking laugh, she spoke into the nothingness.

"Mother… Jordan… what did they suffer for?  I'll never let you hurt them again, Sephiroth!" she ranted, her eyes alight with determination.  As if claiming witness to that uttered promise, the night sky suddenly burst into an array of colors, the sun stirring the chilly air slowly into the warmth of morning.  The sun… the Phoenix.  Perhaps it was haunting her still for her crime… but even if it was, she deserved every moment of agony inflicted upon this mobile corpse.  She had been so desperate that she had reached out to her own mother's murderer and became his puppet.

But no more!  She would not bend to his whim anymore… not for his purposes.  She'd follow his twisted quest for resurrection and travel to the core of the Planet if that was what it took.  Closing burning eyes, she felt her hand sneak up to clasp her mother's pendant, feeling its power course through her, warming her entire body.  At that moment, she swore on her own soul an oath of vengeance to repay every moment of pain that Sephiroth had caused to those that she loved.

As the night wore away and morning encompassed the land, Sephirah rose silently from her seat, and with a swipe of her hand, seized the Masamune and fastened it to her belt.

"What the #$*%?!" Barret howled as he noticed the trail of fresh blood that streaked the hallway, the overpowering scent wrapping around his throat, choking him with its nauseating pungency.  A slight scratching sound from the room to his right caught his attention, and with a patience he had only honed in his growing age, he crept towards the opened doorway, put his ear to it, and listened…

There was a low growl accompanied by panting, rasping breaths, the sound of claws grating against the cobbled floor forcing Barret to wince.  Instinctively, his left hand flew to his gun-arm, before forgetting that he had replaced it long before with a synthetic hand.  In the world they had fought for, so full of a lulling peace, he had no longer wanted Marlene to be afraid… So in order to touch his daughter, he had removed the gun and laid it aside permanently, instead cooperating with the engineers at the Junon base to have a life-like hand grafted for his purposes.  As much as he hated the Shinra, even after the sinister company had been disbanded, they were the only ones who could aid in such a difficult crafting.  So the gun was gone forever… but he was still a strong, stocky man, covered in burly knots of sinew, possessing almost miraculous strength.  After hearing nothing but the ragged breathing of the creature for several moments, Barret peered around the corner cautiously.  There lay a pitiful sight; scraps of burst cloth littered the room in patterns of black and crimson, and blood lay in random scattered puddles along the bricking, intensifying the already burning reek.  But a sight greeted Barret that he hadn't seen in over a decade, and he was taken aback.

Chaos!

It was different this time though—before, whenever Vincent had morphed into this intimidating, extremely deadly beast, there was an inhuman feel to his soul, as if a rage had filled him deep from within and taken control, throwing him into a berserk state.  But now there was a humanity to this twisted creature, a strange sensation that threw Barret off guard, as if its very soul were crying, screaming it sorrows, begging for release…

"Vincent…" he muttered in astonishment, without even realizing he had spoken.  The eerie blood red eyes of the monster riveted to his own, burning with none of the previous rage, but a deep, searing pain… an agony endured for the greater part of a century.  Blood speckled its hide, splattering darkly over the deep gashes in its skin.  Tufts of fur that matched the beast's coat could be seen caught on the razor sharp claws, and Barret knew immediately that the blood strewn across the hallway had all belonged to this beast.  A low hiss emitted from the savage throat, followed by an inhuman howl that sent chills down even Barret's spine, inducing a terror he had never before even imagined could exist.

Before he could even react, Chaos had pounced, its body as lithe and strong as that of any wildcat, its bitter hatred of itself consuming whatever sense remained.  Barret was bowled to the ground before he even had time to shout for help, and within seconds, found himself wrestling for his life.  Chaos was extremely powerful; its knife-like claws pierced into the flesh of Barret's upper arm, the snapping, gnarled teeth coming inches from his throat.  With an uttered curse, Barret used a burst of strength to throw the beast from him, watching as it struck the wall and recoiled momentarily.  The humanity returned to the scarlet eyes, distorting the face into a pained grimace.  Taking its own bulky head in its paws, Chaos moved as if to smash itself into pieces, its massive bulk ramming violently against the wall again and again until the creature collapsed to the ground in a stupor.  Finally the battered heap of flesh lay unmoving on the floor, its blood pouring into a sizable puddle.

All this time, Barret had been too stunned to move, his jaw agape at the unexpected scene.  Still confused, he inched forward in hopes of aiding his friend, but met with a threatening snarl that made him leap back with a start.  Slowly the form of the crazed beast began to shrink and morph back into the shape of a man, the pale, smooth skinned body of his friend Vincent, covered in blackening bruises and vicious cuts.  When Barret rushed forward in alarm, Vincent struggled to prop himself up on his arms.

"Stay BACK!" he snarled in warning, the brazen claw knocking away Barret's hand.  "Don't you see?  I want to die!"  Barret's eyes narrowed slightly at hearing this, and he averted his face, clambering to his feet as if to leave.

"Foo'!  I thought you better than that!  But if you gonna be a $%^#&*@ jackass, then maybe I should leave.  Let you be a damn coward!" Barret snapped, the thick blow brows converging together in his anger.  "You always pity yourself, 'cuz you 'the man who lost his girl to a mad scientist'!  Never stopped to think that other people hurt too!"  Vincent's eyes widened at this, and for a moment, a rush of shame flooded deep into his heart.

"There's always pain… but there's also always a reason to go on.  Never give up… Ain't gettin' off this train we're on, after all!"  Barret added with a sigh, the ghosts of Corel dancing through his mind.  Marlene was his last reminder of the happy days before the fire that claimed everything… that's why he had fought so hard to give her the happiness she deserved.  "There's always someone to live for… whether they here to share it with you or not, you've been left alive on this planet.  Make the most of it!  You say you suffer?  Then make it so that others don't have to know that same pain!  I fought so Marlene wouldn't have to live under the whips of those Shinra rats!  For her I lived—even after losing Dyne and Myrna."

"Daddy… Is that true?" came a hushed voice from around the doorway, and Barret whirled in surprise.  Vincent, being unable to support his weight through all this time, had collapsed back to the ground, his mind reflecting on Barret's words.  It'd been so long since he had even tried to sympathize with another human being that he'd almost forgotten what the warmth of another soul felt like.  Vincent's heart had hardened long before, and with his guilt, he had managed to seal himself off as a freak in his own mind.  It was his determination to hate himself that had created the monster he had become…

"Marlene…" Barret's gruff voice murmured in answer, his eyes averting from the slender form.  Marlene's hand lifted to meet the pendant at her breast, his fist closing around it.

"I-I know about Dyne… and about mother, and about Corel…" she began slowly, the gentle brown eyes blurring with tears, "But… you and Aunty Tifa have given me so much… The stars… you can see them so clearly from here in the canyon… and… I've prayed every night that someday I'll make you proud, Daddy… After all, that's the least I can do for you…" Barret interrupted her with a shake of his brawny head.

"Marle… you grown up so beautiful… you everything a father could want.  Don't worry 'bout nothin' else other than making you'self happy… That's what Dyne gave his life for," Barret smiled, his voice gruff in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Oh, Daddy…" Marlene sighed, running forward into Barret's battle scarred arms, "I promise I'll do my best!"  Neither father nor daughter could prevent the tears from flowing then, and for once, Barret embraced the past with readily open arms.

"Dyne…" he thought, sending his consciousness into the night sky, "I swore to you long ago I'd keep Marlene safe.  So rest in peace, friend."

Chapter 33- Night Blazes

It was almost as if Sephirah felt the inspiration that flowed from Barret's words that night.

At first, she had planned to leave the Bone Village immediately; she had no wish to stay and be showered with sympathy by the residents.  She knew from growing up without a mother that outside pity only made everything weigh heavier on one's shoulders.  But as she paced in the cool night air, she couldn't help but remember…

She couldn't just leave him here, cold and lonely, without her final goodbye.

And so, squatting by the bier that contained the body of her beloved, Sephirah traced her fingers across the frozen lips of the one she had cherished.  The sadness had settled to a dull ache in her breast, a leaden weight that made every breath seem labored, but at least the pain had subsided.  For how long she did not know, however…

She reached instinctively into the bottom of her pack, groping for a handkerchief with which to clear the blur in her eyes.  Her fingers closed around something soft yet firm, and she drew the object out in curiosity.  It was the dark phoenix's plume, with its long ebony rachis and violet tipped edges that glimmered at her in the moonlight.  This was the curse that was destroying everything she had worked so hard to protect.

Suddenly a shudder passed through her as if a specter had wrapped its frigid arms around her body, chilling the blood in her veins.  The sight of the object incited a burning hatred in the pit of her belly, which seemed to tear through her gut.  It also stirred a guilt from the knowledge that her foolishness led to such destruction.  And then, there was a rush of realization that brought with it a flush to her cheeks, eliminating their ghostly white pallor.

She grinned crazily, twirling the object between forefinger and thumb, remembering its purpose.  With this feather, she could restore life to the stiff, cold corpse of her beloved, tear his soul away from the freezing grasp of death and restore him to life at her side.

But for what?  What would life hold for him now, after death?  Having lost all nope for a normal existence, Sephirah herself lived to complete her quest, to endure suffering in the assurance that she would end the pain of the ones she loved.  By reviving him for such a purposeless and agonizing existence would mean condemning Jordan to a hell on Earth.  Besides, she would then be revealing her horrible, murderous crime…

Gritting her teeth, Sephirah returned the plume to its dark corner within her backpack, the sickness washing away as she did so.  She bit her lip until she tasted a tinge of salty liquid on her tongue, and she licked the blood away quickly.  No matter what, she had to become strong.  She had to stop these tears…

"Sephirah?" a voice called into the hut.  She hadn't even noticed the shadow that lay in the arch of the doorway.

"Yes?" she called back in simple reply, "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering... if you need anything," said Cal as he stepped into view, eyes glimmering with the sympathy she so detested.

"Not really..."

"You haven't had anything to eat or drink since you got here!" he pressed in a firm but gentle tone.

"I'm not hungry."

"But surely some water--" he insisted, and a flare of fury danced in her eyes as she whirled upon him.

"Look, I don't need your charity right now!  If you want to help, bring me slate and a chisel," she snapped, and Calvin scrambled to fulfill her request.  She waited patiently until he returned, and she took these objects in her trembling hands and carved:

"Rest now, my firebird, for from these ashes shall you rise

Return to the Earth and merge with the stream

For someday your soul shall again find its freedom

And you shall be reborn, in your blazing glory."

She placed the slab on her beloved's unmoving breast, bowed silently, and left the hut.  Cal followed, knowing then what she wanted next.

"Would you lend me your fire materia?" she asked, her voice low but somewhat steady.

"Of course…" he fumbled in one of his bangles for a moment, and then dropped the small orb into Sephirah's outstretched hand.  She removed her restore-all combo from her wrist, and placed in the new materia by itself, for safety's reasons.

"Fire 2!" she shouted, and within a few seconds, the straw hut was merrily ablaze.  Several of the villagers stood in the shadow of their doorways, watching the spectacle, knowing not to interrupt.  The wind danced by, swirling some of the ashes into her hair, against her skin.  And finally, it was over.  Only a few flickers of a dying flame remained in the mess of black soot.

Sephirah took a step forward and knelt before the heap, sifting through it fondly with her fingers.  [I]_Everything I love always ends up in ashes.[/I]_

Irein approached from behind, placed a hand on her shoulder, and handed her a tiny object.  It was nothing fancy; it was a vase of reinforced pottery of a deep green blue that reminded her of the ocean, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.  Sephirah whispered her thanks and scooped up some ash into it, placed a cork in the bottleneck, wrapped it heavily in cloth, and stowed it in her backpack.  At least they could finish the journey together now…

"I will be leaving your village now.  Thank you all for your hospitality and for your understanding… but I have a score to settle up north.  It's a journey I should make alone…" she turned to everybody with a faint smile, the best she could muster at the moment without bursting into tears.  "Thank you again… and goodbye.  May the Planet watch over every one of you."

With a wave, she turned and began to run down the slopes to the north.  Cal turned and shot a glance towards Irein, who simply nodded in his direction.  Without another word, Cal moved to the entrance of his dwelling, took up his belongings, and followed after her.

---

"Just a few more days and the moon will be in position to locate your daughter."

Those words, spoken by an exasperated Nanaki, constantly played around Cloud's mind like the squeal of some broken record.  He slept fitfully, passing into dreamland at random times, and waking with equal suddenness.  Sometimes when he'd wake, if Tifa would be nearby, he'd sit and chat with her merrily, talking about events that happened over 17 years before, calling her "Aerith" the entire time.  At first she just wrote it off as insensitivity, but after a while, she began to wonder with everyone else if Cloud Strife was finally losing his mind.  After all, talking to one's long deceased wife isn't a very normal occurrence after 17 years.

"Aerith… isn't she so beautiful?  She's our daughter, our Sephirah, our bloodlines merged.  No one can take that from us," he said one time as he clutched a photograph of Sephirah in his delirious hands.  "She's mine, not his!"

Tifa found that particular comment a bit confusing.  She didn't want to think anything of it at first, but after a while, it began to nag and tug at her mind until she sat down with Cloud again one day.  When he began to mumble the same phrase again to her, she then decided to pretend she really was his wife in order to see what she could make of it all.

"Cloud honey… I know she's our daughter.  Why would she not be?" she began tentatively.

"Why not, you ask?  Because of Sephiroth, that sorry bastard…" he trailed off momentarily, his eyes closed in a sleepy trance.

"What does Sephiroth have to do with this?  Hasn't he been dead for 17 years?"

"I can never get rid of him… never!  He haunts you as he once haunted me… he even hounds our daughter!  And I swear that if he ever touches you again--" Cloud broke off here, taking his golden head in his hands and pulling at the long spikes in distress.  He gnashed his teeth and groaned in suppressed anger until Tifa came to alarm and soothed him back into silence.  It was then that the sobs came, the horrible, wracking sounds that burst from his chest, shaking his body, pouring tears down his face…

Tifa then realized that this wasn't any ordinary ghost of the past that was causing such agony to Cloud's tortured mind.  She reassured him quietly and left him lying sprawled in his bed, caught deep in the tantalizing stupor of dreams.  It didn't take her more than a second for her to decide where to head next.  She went straight into the dining hall of the Cosmo Towers, found Nanaki, and called a meeting of the old comrades. 

Other than Nanaki and his wife, Barret and Marlene were the first to arrive.  They were arguing playfully, Marlene poking the little roll of "pudge" that was hanging over her father's waist.  Barret was sulking in his usual way, except a tinge of smile couldn't be hidden from where it lurked at the corner of his mouth.  He plunked down onto one of the chairs, arms folded across his chest in his surly way, Marlene pulling a chair to his side and leaning up against the solid forearm.  Soon, a bedraggled Cid and Shera joined them, the latter blushing as she smoothed her rumpled hair.  Cid explained that they had a late morning, even though it was mid-afternoon by this point, and everyone else smiled secretly.

Vincent was the last one to enter the scene, his long crimson cape trailing behind him as if he'd been in a hurry to reach his destination.  The blood colored pupils still had the same penetrating power, even though they held a note of remorse as they wandered off to search the plain of the dead.  He swept in silently and took his seat away from everyone else.  Nanaki, seeing that everyone had finally gathered that was invited to the meeting, stepped forward.

"My good friends," he began, "We have gathered to discuss a serious dilemma, which, as you all probably have figured out, involves our friend Cloud Strife.  Most of you have already heard about his decreasing physical condition-- the sudden bouts of weakness and the black outs that we just can't trace the cause of-- and some of you may know about the mental aspect, in which he's been prone to delirium and saying to people who've passed long ago.  Tifa has requested a conference because there is a matter she feels should be discussed." Nanaki stepped back and nudged Tifa forward with his muzzle.  The others hadn't paid much attention to her when they came in because she had been leaning against a corner of the room, out of plain sight.  But now they could see the lines of sadness that creased her beautiful brow, the tears that shimmered in her gentle auburn eyes… A wave of concern flooded through everyone present, none the least Barret, who had known about and sympathized with her emotional situation the longest.

"I'm not quite sure where to start," she said, her head bowed just enough to send a cascade of rich chocolate brown hair tumbling past her shoulders.  "I suppose I started noticing it after the first time he collapsed.  I mean, you've all probably noticed that Cloud's been acting a bit… strange lately, and while I've been on bedside watch, I've heard some unusual things.  Most of all, it's the way he talks to me.  I think he thinks that I'm Aerith, or something.  I don't know, but he's been talking as if he's living in a time past.  A lot of it is incoherent, but I can hear him talking about Sephirah as if she was still a baby, showing her to Aerith… it's as if her ghost still haunts him, even now."

Marlene raised her hand timidly.  "What if it's just illusions from his delirium?  He has been gravely ill, Auntie."

"I'm not sure, but somehow I don't think so," Tifa replied slowly.  "Something tells me that this isn't just delirium.  It's almost as if I can feel her there too… it's almost as if her scent was just at the tip of my nose, faint, but indicating her presence.  I still remember her perfume; it's light, smelling of spring blossoms.  Cloud used to keep a bottle on his dresser at home, and I know I saw it there when we left."

"So what should we do?" Cid finally spoke up, training his eye upon the seemingly ageless beauty.

"I don't know!  I-I mean… I'm not sure what to do.  What if he just doesn't wake up?  What if he lives in her dream world forever, and never returns to the living?" she blurted this out, barely maintaining her composure.

Vincent glance flickered up from the table for just a moment.  "Tifa… I've learned that when a man is consumed by his dreams, it is because he is overrun by his own desire to be in such a state.  For example, when a person loses consciousness, it is often because their brain can't tolerate the pain, and therefore seeks relief in illusion.  I lived in such a way for many decades… I believe that Cloud will have to bring himself back to the world.  There isn't much we can do but provide our friendship as support."  The others nodded in solemn agreement, but Tifa bit her lip distractedly.

"Isn't there something I can do?"

"If you'd like, perhaps you can stay by his side and learn more about the progress of his condition by talking to him." Vincent shrugged.

Tifa sighed and nodded in resignation, her hand sneaking absently up to tuck a lock of her beautiful hair behind one ear.  "If that's all I can do… then I'll do it."  She then turned and beat a hasty retreat before her helplessness overwhelmed her in a barrage of tears, which exploded as soon as she reached her room.

Chapter 33- Blood Moon

The night seemed to loom over the silence of the Ancient Forest, its lithe black body stretched across the sky, obscuring even the light of the distant stars.  Only the moon shimmered through the dark haze, beaming a vivid crimson, streaking the tips of high clouds hanging in the evening air.  Sephirah noted it with the regard of an aged and wizened traveler.  The week of a blood moon, as the Ancients called it, was often a time when people would be confronted with strange visions and tests from the Planet.  She sighed wearily-- this last year had contained far more tests than she could imagine possible, ones so difficult and painful that she felt ready for anything else that Planet would throw her way.  It had been nearly a week since she had left the encampment, and it was her second day wandering aimlessly through the forest.  She could still remember the kind faces of those who had helped along her long quest… Mentally, she thanked every one of them for their sacrifices.  She was just about to lose herself within the intangible realm of her memory when a soft noise from behind her caught her attention.  Her hand flew to the hilt of the Masamune, whose edge was newly sharpened because she had been practicing her swordsmanship, knowing that the blade would soon be stained with either the blood of either her mother's murderer, or her own.

"Who goes there?" She called her challenge confidently, knowing that she could best almost any opponent who had the poor judgment to combat her.

"Hey, you can put the sword down!  It's me, Calvin, from the Bone Village!"  The familiar balding head poked from the undergrowth, his smile disarming in his tanned face.  Sephirah sheathed her weapon and sprinted over in incredulity.

"…Have you been following me?" she asked warily, her hand still resting upon the leather bindings.  She received a nod in response.  "What's your business here?  I asked that no one follow me."

"I couldn't let a young girl, just recovered from a shipwreck after having lost someone dear to her, just tramp off into the woods alone.  What kind of man would I be?" he chuckled softly, and then gestured to a rather large sword slung across his back.  "Anyway, I've been following your tracks for the past week now!  I kept getting lost in this forest-- after you passed through a section, the path seemed to close and forbid entry. I though you would need protection, but I guess I was wrong."  Sephirah stared at his blade with her jaw agape.  It was the same size, shape and make as the one she had always seen gracing the mantle piece at home…

"…Just who ARE you anyway?"

---

"It is time," the beautiful phantom whispered quietly in Cloud's ear.  Her arms encompassed his body from behind, locking over his chest as she laid her dark head on his shoulder.  He could smell her flowery scent surrounding him...  "My love, our daughter will soon need us."  He nodded quietly, knowing the sacrifice he would have to make to prepare them for the ordeal ahead.  Somehow though, his heart was light, his spirit unworried by the dangerous task at hand.

[i]_Even if I die[/i], he thought, [i]__at least it will be for the two people I love most.[/i]_

With this sentiment in mind, Cloud Strife wore a rueful smile as he cupped the chin of his wife in his hands. "Then you may begin the ritual."

---

Tifa was on bedside duty again, as she was throughout most of the day.  Occasionally she'd accept one of her friends' propositions to watch Cloud for her while she took a step outside, but she didn't usually take very lengthy breaks for paranoia of missing his awakening.  However, she had noticed a change within Cloud's body today-- he was very quiet, very calm.  Mostly, she had observed that his lips were still, except for the occasional incomprehensible murmur that escaped their gentle parting.  At first it had worried her, and she was only kept satisfied during the eerie silence by the gentle hiss of his breath, indicating the life still within his body.  Secretly she hoped that this meant that he was on his way to recovery, but a sinking feeling buried within her heart knew that something strange was going on-- she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.  However, the day had been rather uneventful, so she buried herself within a novel that Shera had lent her.  She was only half interested in it-- sappy romance novels were never her type.  However, there wasn't much else to do while waiting.

The slight rustle of Cloud's bedcovers caused Tifa's eyes to dart up from the well-worn pages, discarding the book on the desk beside her chair.  Her eyes lit as her feet carried her instinctively to the bedside, and she studied the slight smile on his face with a tender warmth.  After a few moments, she shook her head and returned to her chair with a weary sigh.  She had just regained her vague interest in the novel when a loud slam ruptured into her thoughts.  Dropping everything, she watched in shock and slight horror as Cloud's body bolted into an upright position, as if a puppet controlled by an unnatural force.  She saw that his expressionless eyes burned with a brilliant green flame as he swung his legs down to the bedside with a single mechanical motion.

She was frozen to the spot.  It was as if some vast, incomprehensibly powerful force was present, drawing everything in the room to a halt save time itself.  She couldn't even move her jaw enough to utter a scream, so she was forced to watch through unblinking eyes the strange proceedings.

A specter seemed to leap from his body, a being she simply could recognize as Cloud.  However, in the spiritual essence she saw a child, an old man, a son, a father, a lover, a warrior… It was everything that he was and would be merged into one form, existing beyond time, beyond reason…  She knew that she was once again peering deep into Cloud's core, the center of his life force, his very being…  However, it was different than her memory of the events twenty years before, when she saw the confused, ostracized, and lonely child that was drawn so forcefully from his body to serve Sephiroth's purposes.

Now she could see that the light is his eyes had changed-- the fierce green still shimmered within, but now she could see the joy that fueled the flame, not unlike the simple satisfaction that one could occasionally catch on his face after he retired his life as an adventurer.   The specter burned brighter and brighter until it was searing her eyes, a sound not unlike the booming beat of a bass drum pulsing its rhythm throughout her body.  She could feel her heartbeat submitting to its power, contracting along with the pounding sequences, flowing through her feet and her throbbing ears.  The volume seemed to grow exponentially, causing a crushing, agonizing pain, in her head, feeling as if the noise would shatter her brain and body.

The shimmering ghost seemed to be surrounded by a familiar green glow now, returning a measure of comfort to her senses.  Lifestream… Tifa heard the whispers that faded gently away, just barely grazing the edge of her eardrum enough for her to discern a few words…

"My life… your life… are united.   …Souls and strength… merged…  We are bound as one!"

The final phrase seemed to ring throughout the very Planet itself, rippling like a shockwave through Tifa's body as she watched the emerald mists churn upon themselves, converging into the form of a woman, forming flesh and bone and blood over the outline of the second essence.  She could see that Cloud's spirit seemed drained-- it was much paler than before, and almost transparent.

What seemed like a sudden shove lurched Tifa forward, and she knew with a sigh of relief that she was released from the powerful hold.  She collapsed to the floor gasping for breath, her heart racing weakly as she clutched at herself to make sure she was still held in one piece.  Her eyes wandered up in pained concern to see a pale body sprawled over Cloud's on the floor, the wavy brown hair spilling over the floor like the contents of an upturned jug.  She tried to scream for help, but still no sound would emerge from her paralyzed throat as she dragged herself towards the naked bundle of flesh, knowing with a sinking feeling of dread what she would find as she mustered all of her strength to pull the figure onto its back.

Aerith, her beauty still radiant even in unconsciousness, laid upon the cold stones, her body fresh, young and beautiful, the way it was the day she had died.  Tifa stared at her dumbfounded, then recovering with a hot blush at the fact that she was staring, she retrieved a blanket and covered the woman's nakedness just as the others rushed into the room.

"What the ^$&* happened in here?!" Cid cussed, Shera hanging onto his arm for support.  The expression froze upon his features, and he stopped in the middle of the doorway as they saw Tifa hunched over that familiar and long missed face…

"I'm not quite sure myself… but could someone give me a hand over here?  I can hardly move!"

---

Sephirah eyed Zack with a measure of incredulity and disbelief.  This man…

"I suppose I owe you a story and an explanation… So I might as well combine them into one," he began, a look of seriousness crossing his aging features.

"Long before you were born, missie, a company called Shinra was ruled by a power-hungry bastard whose ultimate goal was to control the world and to use it for his own profit.  It was the same man who pumping billions of gil into the Mako reactors and research that nearly killed this planet.  You probably know all about that from your history classes, though, so I doubt I need to say much more about the monster himself.  You probably heard of SOLDIER, the elite military force created by the Shinra in their attempts to clone the Ancients, those who were granted the Planet as their inheritance.  They were after the Promised Land, you see… but that's not the point.

"I am ashamed to admit this, but I was once a SOLDIER.  Hell, I was young and knew nothing but the money that they offered me to undergo research and training.  It seemed like too good of a deal to be true-- they pay you for boarding and the training lessons they gave you in exchange for a sliver of your health.  So I left my home and worked hard in the ranks, and eventually was promoted to the rank of SOLDIER First Class.

"It was on one of my first missions as a high ranking fighter that I was sent to Nibelheim.  I went there with Sephiroth himself!  Beside me were two guards-- I knew one of them personally, though I can't recall his name anymore… he had been an old friend of mine, a fellow applicant for the program that didn't make it into the ranks.  Too ashamed to go home, he stayed on as a guard.

"What happened then is still kinda fuzzy.  I just remember a monster and fire… and I woke up floating in a glass pod filled with pure liquid Mako.  I can still remember the grayness of the laboratory, and the sight of my guard friend floating beside me… that one image never left me, even after I lost my memory.  I feigned unconsciousness until the scientist-- Hojo, I think his name was-- arrived, and then I shattered the glass with my bare fists, knocked him out, grabbed my friend and ran for it.

"It was almost 25 years ago that I emerged from the Mako capsule with only faint smudges of memory as my only clues to the past.  As time carried on, I recalled more and more by the day, although my companion… was in far from optimum condition.  Mako-sickness, they called it… Anyway, I was headed for Midgar… I had remembered that I had been a SOLDIER in the past, so I decided I'd become a mercenary.  Besides, my love was waiting for me in the slums…

"Before we stepped into the city, I was attacked while I was dragging my friend.  The soldiers pumped me full of bullets… I could've sworn I died that day, with the rain pattering down onto my face… But the next thing I knew, I was back in a laboratory, subject to more twisted experiments of Hojo's.  I still loathe the name, still feel the stabbing pains that surge through my body when I recall the treatments he put me through.  It's a reaction to some kind of cell, from what I know.  You saw earlier… I've managed to quell the major effects of the treatment, but the pain never receded permanently.  Sometimes it became unbearable, and I would transform… I never retained consciousness during that phase though.  But then… Hojo just… let me go.  He planted me on a ship sailing from Junon… and Irein found me in Bone Village.  From there… things are rather ordinary.

"I always wondered what happened to my old girlfriend… if she waited for me or not.  I think she'd have married at least by now, and is living her life off happily with some dashing hero…" Cal smiled softly, a tinge of sorrow lacing his tone.  "I still dream of her… she was so beautiful.  Brilliant green eyes… a soft smile… You remind me of her, you know.  You're just as beautiful…"

Sephirah smiled softly, trusting instantly that this man's story was the truth.  It still left a feeling of restlessness in her, however, but she attempted to shrug it off lightly.  "What was her name?  You never know when people might know each other, even when they live across the planet."

He paused reflectively for a moment.  "…I do believe… I-I'm not really sure, but I think her name was Ariel or Aerith… something like that.  Not like it matters though, since there's no way you could possibly--"

"What?!"

"You know her then?" he pressed with excitement as he leaned towards her, "How is she?"  Sephirah could only stare back in disbelief, her jaw agape.

"What's wrong?  …Sephirah?" 


	8. The Northern Crater

The Dark Phoenix

By Aerith/Daphne Sy

Part 8- The Northern Crater

Chapter 34- As Black as Ebony

It wasn't until the last day of the blood moon that Cloud and Aerith finally wrestled free from the heavy embrace of slumber.  They woke at the exact same time, startling to life in each other's arms.  But even in consciousness, the struggle to power both mind and body was taxing, and the fact that their energy poured from a shared source didn't help.  Aerith closed her eyes once again, pressing her mind firmly into Cloud's.

"Lie still… we must regain our strength.  Trust in them… they will take care of everything."

He was too tired to really consider what she said, so he answered with a barely audible grunt, absorbing his wife's warmth.  They lay in a stupor for a long time, drifting between worlds in a half-sleep, reality blurring with wild dreams…

"Cloud…" rang a voice from the distant haze, "We've finally found her…"

"Where… who…" he thought back, his mind lost in the sea of memories, doubly jumbled with the addition of his wife's.

"It won't be long…" he felt warm breath tingle in his ear, "I promise you that."  He heard a sliver quiver in the tone as footsteps began to retreat.  Consciousness matched the voice to Tifa's just as another presence interrupted his thoughts.

"You realize that after all these years, she still loves you?" it said slowly, almost sadly.  Aerith…

"…I know… I realized that a long time ago, and I've been sorry ever since.  But that could never change the way I felt for you… the way I feel now.  I knew that I'd see you again… that's why I waited.  To say that I loved her would be dishonesty, only causing more pain… I think that in the end she'll learn to understand, and she'll be happy she never got involved with someone like me."

A note of hesitation marked the voice that echoed around his mind.  "…Are you sure that this is what you want?  We can still turn back…"

"--No!  Never!  I… I've been waiting 17 years to be with you again, and there's no way I'd turn back now!  I love you… I asked you to stay by my side a long time ago, and that still goes today, as long as you're willing."

"Of course I will…" she replied softly, "There's nothing I'd like better…"

"Then there should be no argument.  It'll be you and me forever… we'll be together until the day we die and beyond."  He could feel her near him, the gentle warmth of her cheek shifting onto his shoulder in willing agreement.

"Do you think we should try to get up?" he suggested after a little while, realizing that his mind was the clearest it had been during the week.

"It's up to you… I think we might be ready though.  Don't push it though!" she warned wisely, and Cloud cast her a mental smile.

Cloud took a deep breath, feeling the air rush into his lungs, increasing the pressure in his chest.  His eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of polished emeralds that pierced through even the blur of his tired sight.  He braced his body, tensing all the muscles he could muster, feeling the pain of stiffness as he pressed closely against his wife.  Using a burst of energy, Cloud rocketed into a sitting position, his back afire with a pain similar to when one has lain still on a hard surface too long.  His vision cleared to reveal that he was richly dressed-- the smell of decaying blossoms seemed to rent his nostrils, and he blanched visibly in response.  He felt his wife struggling with her feeble body, and his hands reached down to support her as best as he could, taking hold around the slender waist and just behind her neck, hoisting her so she was resting upright against him.

It was then that he realized that she was clothed in the black mourning dress and veil of one who has only recently perished… desperation crept through his mind as frantic senses examined the room.

The walls of the chamber were simple, grave stone, smooth and gray in appearance.  Silence chilled the room… it was generally dark except for the trailing smoke of smoldering incense and a row of candles lit before the ebony bier upon which they laid…

She felt the chill dance down her spine at the same as he, for they looked up at each other, eyes wide with terror, fingers stroking the crimson stain that was their deathbed…

Aerith felt the urge to scream well up within her, but she forced it back, instead burying her face into her husband's dark musty tuxedo.  Cloud clasped her close against his chest, dumbfounded by this mistake that could have pronounced them both dead… 

They both sat unmoving, clutching to each other's warmth, frightened by the overhanging silence, stunned into complete immobility.  Even as they heard the reassurance of boots and paws clattering down the hallway towards them, they could hardly trust themselves to move.

"To think that it'd end like this for the both of them…" sighed a wizened voice.  "At least we can bury them together now, just as they'd have wanted."

"I'm sorry… But I think… I think I need to see his face one last time," Tifa whispered solemnly in reply.  They heard her pause just outside the doorway, followed by the flare of a torch being lit.  With a final sigh, Tifa rounded the corner into the make-shift morgue, ready to say her final goodbye to her best friend of many decades.

Within the few seconds between the instant Tifa's fingers began to loosen and the moment her torch sputtered across the floor, millions of thoughts burst through and between the three minds in the room.  At the hallow noise of the piece of wood striking stone, a concerned Nanaki rushed in as well.  It seemed like several minutes of silence passed before any words were able to penetrate through the heavy tension.

"Cloud…?" Tifa's lips barely managed to form the word, breaking the strange trance.  Aerith clutched close to her husband, her eyes squeezing shut to block out the horror of her surroundings.  Cloud arched his back as if to shield her as he clambered unsteadily from the coffin, lending his support to his frail wife.  Hardly able to stand, they both collapsed onto the stone floor as Nanaki rushed forward, throwing himself beneath them to break the fall.

"Get help!  NOW!" he growled while struggling under their dual weights.  Cloud wrestled to his knees and crawled off of his friend, easing the load on Nanaki's back.  Tifa took a few slow steps backward, and then began to sprint towards the renovated observatory, her voice ringing off the sheer edges of the cliffs.

[i]"_He's alive!  Cloud's alive!!!"[/i]_

---

"You're lying!" Sephirah growled in suspicion and anger, her hand flying instinctively to the hilt of the Masamune.

"What?!  What'd I say?" Calvin protested, grabbing his own Buster Sword in defense.  Within seconds, Sephirah noted the movements of his arm as she flew to his side, the edge of her blade hovering threateningly before his throat.

"Not a good idea!  Now tell me who you are, and what kind of tricks are you trying to play on me?  Did Sephiroth send you?!" she hissed softly in his ear.

"Sephiroth?  He's still alive?" the genuine incredulity in his voice caused her to lower her blade.

"Then you aren't sent by the planet's bane?" She was honestly surprised… the occurrences at all parts of her journey had taught her to beware against simple coincidence.

"No!  I swear it! Now put that sword down, please!" Calvin ducked, rolling out of her way, and she didn't stop him.  "Now I don't know what your problem is… I just asked you about Aerith-- that's all!"

"Aerith… are you sure that's her name?"

"Yeah, Aerith Gainsborough… it's not a very common name, so I'm sure it's the one."

Sephirah sighed.  "So let me get this straight.  You're claiming to be my dead mother's ex-boyfriend?"  Zack stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say before the smile of recognition flared across his features.

"That's why I saw her in you… You have the same face!  The heart-shape is characteristic of her people--" he clapped a hand over his mouth instinctively, but then he resigned it with a shrug.  "I suppose that it doesn't matter anymore, since Shinra's gone anyway.  You have Ancient's blood in you anyway-- I've seen enough of Hojo's laboratories to know that he was looking for people with those rare kinds of face shapes to use in his experiments because he felt that they were closer evolutionarily to Ancients."

"Then perhaps you really aren't lying…" she considered in slight incredulity.  It seemed to ridiculous that this man could be claiming all that he was… the experiments with the mad scientist, his death and return to life, his connections with her mother… but the absurdness of it all was what made her believe him in the end.  She sighed, plunking heavily down and resuming the position she had taken just before Calvin's arrival.

"Why is it that all the stuff that my parents did seems to come back and bite me in the ass?" she groaned as she buried her face in her arms, long silver hair spilling onto the forest floor.  She twisted a handful of it distractedly I her hand before her face reappeared, brilliant eyes glaring at Zack.

"Hey, I didn't know!  Don't blame me!" he shrunk from the woman's intense stare.  "…So you said she's died?  Would you mind telling me what happened to her if it's not too much trouble?"

"Which time?"

"Which-- what?!  What do you mean 'which time?'"

"You wanna know how she died… so which death?" Sephirah said with cold sarcasm.

"…Perhaps you should be telling me…?" he replied in confusion.  "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear what she was up to since the last time I've seen her… so please tell me everything you know about her, if you can.  Maybe that would explain this 'multiple deaths' thing…"

So the tale began, and it would carry long into the night, until Calvin's face was heavy and drawn with grief for his former lover and Sephirah was simply too exhausted to continue.  She fell victim to slumber while propped up against the log, a fire from Calvin's materia radiating warmth into their bodies.  He had too much on his mind to succumb to sleep, however, and he stayed the night up deep in thought, lost in memories that were only now flooding back into his tortured mind.  He stared at the sharp lines of pain that marred his companion's youthful face, recalling the peace he had seen dancing upon similar features long ago.  She was the same, and yet so different…

When he looked at her, he felt a fatherly warmth flood through him, as if this child of his beloved was also his own.  He knew now for certain that she really was the daughter of Aerith… there was no mistaking the features that genetics had passed to the last of the Ancients.  But who was her father…?  That question seemed to perplex him.  He could detect the chill presence around her, that strange familiarity that he just couldn't manage to pinpoint.  And so, as Calvin examined the stranger child before him, he knew from deep within him that he would stay by her side as her protector, no matter where her journey would take them.

Sephirah awoke to the sweet smell of a stew bubbling the next morning.  Her stomach growled in anticipation as she rose and stretched her slender frame towards the canopies, which filtered the daylight into fuzzy, seemingly tangible beams of shimmering gold that showered over the entire forest.  Cal smiled when he saw that she was awake, his eyes sparkling as he used a drinking dipper to ladle out a steaming bowlful of the concoction.

"Eat up!  We've got a long day ahead of us!"

She stared at him incredulously.  "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"I've decided to come with you," he chirped cheerily as he continued tending to the cooking pot.

"But you don't even have a clue where you're going!" she protested.

"No worries-- You'll be explaining that on the way there," he grinned cheekily, and Sephirah resigned with a sigh of frustration.

"Fine… whatever!  I just don't care anymore.  It's not my fault if you get yourself killed though, remember that!"  Externally furious but inwardly admiring his courage, Sephirah approved the company of her newest companion with a reluctant welcome.

By the end of the morning the pair was ready to set off for the City of Ancients, Sephirah's fingers caressing the black materia from where it hung in the pouch around her neck.  She spoke of her travels the entire way there, her voice the only wave of interruption piercing through what seemed like a world of green silence.

Chapter 35- Destiny

After traveling for another day, the last stretch of forest seemed to part before the two travelers, revealing that they were at the edge of a hill that sloped steeply downward into a valley shrouded in mist.  The distant peaks of what appeared to be enormous, iridescent snail shells twisted up into the silver sky, radiating magical energy like beacons for those who knew to follow their signals.  Sephirah knew that she was attracted by these pulses-- the very blood in her seemed to be pulling towards the buildings, as if yearning to return home.  Without the tree cover a chill wind began to whisper, penetrating through Sephirah's skin, expressing a warning for those who wished to disturb the peace of the hallowed place.  Zack's eyes widened in an attempt to absorb all that he saw before him; he knew that this ground was not meant for the impure of heart to tread upon.

She took a slight step forward, hearing her boots crunch over new frost.  How long had they been in the forest?  Only a few days had passed, she was sure of it, but this land on the other side of the sacred forest seemed to belong to a different time, if not another world altogether.  When she had left the Bone Village, the tinges of vermillion were only beginning to appear on the fringes of leaves, while in the ancient forest there was a strong enchantment preserving the illusion of perpetual summer.  But now, as she stepped into the crisp new air, she could feel the chill of winter coming, the white crystalline cloak that would envelope the world in a sunless, numbing haze.  She knew that it was because she was so far north that the effects of this were already so amplified, trading the luminous blue in the sky for a more somber silver that cut far to the distance in every direction.  Sephirah drew her tattered clothing closer to her body, unable to stop her teeth from clattering in her skull.  Zack noticed this and quickly produced a gray wool coat from his knapsack, tossing it to her.

"I figured you were gonna be heading north, so I packed some heavier clothing for the both of us," he winked at her, and she smiled gratefully in return.

"I can hear it…" she murmured to herself, lifting her face into the coming wind.  "Watch yourself down here.  This is a sacred place… don't do anything to upset the spirits, or we might never make it out.  They don't appreciate me bringing more humans down here… They said that the last ones, a few decades ago, nearly wrought havoc and destruction upon the entire Planet.  It was only the bloody sacrifice of one of my kind that could redeem this world."  As if in a trance, Sephirah began to walk like an automaton down the hillside, into the valley where the city of silence lay.  The progress of the descent seemed to reward them with warmer temperatures as they pushed on towards the city gates, where a pair of statues seemed to stand sentinel over the peaceful streets.

"This must truly be the City of the Ancients," Zack said in awe, absorbing Sephirah's conformational nod.  "…I wish it wasn't so empty…"

"…Empty?  What do you mean?"

"It's empty… as in no one around," Zack puzzled, furrowing his brow at her.  She paused to look at him, as if with great incredulity.

"Can't you see them?  There are people everywhere!" She knelt as if to pat the head of an invisible child.  He blinked hard for a moment then shook his head.  Nothing.

"I see… that's what she meant when she told me that humans are blind and deaf to the true nature of the world.  Even the Ancients have a hard time seeing while away from the Promised Land, but now… my vision is clear."  Zack peered curiously at her, noting the serenity in her face, the way her eyes stared vacantly past her surroundings.

"Are you alright?  Who is 'she'?"

"'She' is the Mother, the essence of the Planet.  She has guided me from the beginning now, brought me to this place of seclusion, and shown me the desperation of her situation.  I am the last of her children, or at least I was.  She is the reason that through my tragedies, death has never truly reached me.  It was she who whispered to my father the secret of the Dark Phoenix's feather in order to revive me," she said distantly, her fingers tracing in the dirt.

"Sephirah…?"

"Follow me, human, and perhaps you will gain a greater understanding of our world."  She whirled automatically and led him down the winding paths towards the central beacon of brilliance.  It was monolithic for a shell, spiraling high into the glistening fog like a silver knife stabbed into the heart of the sky, bleeding white cotton over the world.  An arching cavern confirmed that it was indeed hollow; by the size of the structure, Zack was able to deduce that it had once been the central meeting hall for the city.  Without once looking back, Sephirah made her way through the gaping mouth of darkness, emerging into the low, indigo light of a crystal lined passageway.  The hall seemed to stretch deep into the interior of the shell, the length of the corridor obscured by the glaring lights.  A strange radiance seemed to pulsate from the opposite entrance, making their shadows dance across the frosty blue walls.  After what seemed like ages of trudging, Sephirah finally stopped in the entrance to the next room.

Zack squinted against the brilliance of his surroundings, his arm acting as a poor shield against the thickness of the light, which seemed to encircle him like a robe of luminance.  After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the glare and he lowered his arm to find Sephirah staring at him with an air of amused curiosity.  She turned from him and took a few tentative steps towards the eerie blue pond that lay pristinely in the middle of the room.

"You once asked her the story of her mother…" the voice said softly, born of Sephirah's throat, but not her mind.  "Many years ago, that daughter of mine spilled her blood across my altar in the sacred temple beyond this room.  It was only the unjustly bleeding heart of one of her kind that could complete the summoning rituals for Holy, the greatest of white spells.  He who loved her once laid her here to be buried, entombed in the peace of my own lifeblood.  It was by her own choice that she followed the turbulence of Jenova's ways over returning to unity with my being.  I wasn't sure if I should return her myself or not, but she has since brought forth a continuation for her people.  This body, born of my simple child, does not know that the blood of the accursed one also flows through her veins.  It is better if she stays ignorant-- the shock might destroy her already traumatized mind."  She turned to Zack, her eyes shimmering fiercely green.

"And you… before I return this body, I beg of you to take care of Sephirah.  She is the last of the Ancients, and has yet to weave the final threads of her destiny.  Protect her with all of your might, for it is she who will end the struggle against the Crisis.  She will deal the final blow to end the cycle of destruction…" Her voice seemed to melt into the mist, leaving the woman still standing in a trance-like state, her beautiful eyes fogged over as if deep in thought.

Then, without warning, she crumpled to the ground, her eyes rolling up into her skull.

Zack bounded forward and caught her limp form, tossing her over one shoulder with a heave and a sigh.  Climbing back into the dusty old residence, he laid her on the faded remains of the bedding and left to explore the area.  He ran his hand over the smooth part of his skull as he emerged into a transformed city.

The fog had disappeared-- it was replaced by the cold, bright sunshine characteristic of winter.  The mystery of the place seemed to have faded along with the mists, but he could now see the gently iridescent sheen that exploded from the walls of every structure in the town.

"This," he concluded in awe, "is truly a work of art!"  He laid his hand tentatively on the side of one of the houses, feeling the gentle crackle of magic sizzle through his fingers.  He laid his hand flat on the material, and he could feel the energy that thrummed through him.  He startled in realization, and then let his face sink into a smile.

Materia!  The entire shell was at least coated in a thick layer of the substance, if not completely composed of it.  Perhaps he was staring at the remains of some ancient beast that once used to dwell in the Lifestream, he thought in awe, running his fingers along the smoothly worn ridges, tracing from one color to the next.  A feeling of dizziness seemed to wash through him, and soon he was sprawled across the grass, promising himself that he'd only take a short nap…

---

A pair of clouded blue eyes gazed up at him, their brilliance glimmering off into the distant sky, broken only by the rough jolts of the trucks wheels grinding over bare road.  The disconcertingly vacant stare belonged to a boy clad in blue with a rugged mess of gold perched upon his head like the crest of a male chocobo.  Zack quickly recognized the second man in the plum-colored uniform as himself, young and strong, the Buster Sword strapped across his back as he flexed his arms in restlessness.  He had experienced this particular flashback many times, but watched carefully for the revelation of a new hint to his past.  He was shocked to hear sounds carry through the silence for the first time.

"I know what I'll do," his own voice said with youthful enthusiasm, "I'll go back to Midgar and stay with her.  Then I can be a mercenary!  What do you think about that, Cl--?"

"Zack!"

---

He came awake with a pair of wide green eyes dominating his vision.

"Hey, Zack!"

He startled visibly, nearly falling to one side with fright at Sephirah's abrupt appearance.  "You scared me!  Jesus, woman…" he grumbled.

"What were you doing?" she seated herself next to him with a smile.  "You looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open or something…!  Must've been some trance because I've been trying to wake you up for a couple of minutes now.  What's up then?"

"Eh?  Oh, it's nothing… just another weird dream.  I'll figure it out in a few nights or so."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" she pressed gently.  "Maybe I can help?"

He grunted softly.  "Well, all I can really remember is being on the back of a truck with a friend… I think we were on a long trip, cross-country maybe, because I could remember feeling a bit restless, so I stood up and was moving around…  Now that I think of it, I think I was heading back to the Midgar continent, and so we were planning on catching the ferry in Costa Del Sol.  Yes, that must be it!  I remember hearing myself say something about returning to Midgar so I could stay with "her" and become a mercenary.  But I already know about all of that.  What bothers me is this friend of mine.  Who was he?  All I can remember is that he was just sorta staring at me half-consciously with these dull, chilling eyes.  I suppose that was from the Make poisoning."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" she probed hesitantly.

He paused for a moment, then shook his head.  "No, I can't.  It's like his face is a blur.  All I can remember about him are the colors…"

"Which were?"

"He had really yellow hair, kinda like a chocobo's.  He was wearing a soldier's uniform… and his eyes were sapphire blue!  That what stands out about him most.  Come to think of it…" Zack paused for a moment, and then turned to Sephirah.  "Wait a sec… look straight at me for a moment."

"W-what?" she complied, her wide green eyes glimmering at him in worry.

"Green…!" he looked at her strangely, and she returned his gaze with confusion.  "Since when have your eyes been that green?"

"They're not!  They've always been a sort of aqua color, a mixture of my father's blue and my mother's green," she replied.

"That's what I thought…" he groaned as he struggled to his feet, his aging bones creaking beneath his weight.  He hustled quickly into the house where they had stored their sacks, and after rummaging hastily through them, he produced a hand mirror, which he presented to her.  "Take a look for yourself."

Sephirah held the mirror up to her face, her hand trembling as the refracted light revealed an unmistakably brilliant shade of green shimmering through her irises. 


	9. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1:

Hi there!  I know that many of you are fans of TDP (I'm halfway through writing chapter 8 right now as I'm writing this), and others of you are new and curious about this ongoing epic of mine.  I do hope you continue reading, and that you truly enjoy what you see. ^_^ I just wanted to write a thank you to everyone for bearing with me, because I know that this piece has been in the making for over 2 years now, and I've found a really faithful reader base!

There were just a few favors I wanted to ask from you all.  If you'd like to keep seeing it being made, comments are always a wonderful incentive!  I've had a hard time recently working with a writer's block, but I've been able to get things out once in a while thanks to inspiration from all your comments. ^_^

For now, I just wanted to ask you mainly to do this for me:

If you see ANYONE ripping off my work (especially _The Dark Phoenix, since it is my longest running fic), please contact me!  Just recently, I was alerted by a really kind person who knew my work that some member named "Agent Orange" on FF Online had actually tried to steal my work!  I could hardly believe it O_O I am sort of flattered that he liked it that much that he chose one of mine to take as his own, but that's not the point.  He was trying to steal something I spent a lot of time and emotion making!  Any of you who are authors or artists yourself would probably know how I feel right now, if you imagined seeing someone else's name on something you worked hard on._

So please, if you see someone else put their name on _The Dark Phoenix, __A Tortured Soul, __My Rillia, __Dragon's Blood (even though the latter's less likely because it's personalized ^^;), or anything else, PLEASE e-mail me at sephiroth_x@ameritech.net and give me a link!  This goes if anyone with a nick other than something related to Aerith is posing as me (if it really is me, I'll still thank you ^_~), or if someone is claiming it to belong to someone else completely.  I can provide all the proof needed that this is MY story.  Thank you. ^_^  I appreciate your understanding, and I look forward having you as my reader. ^_^_

-Daphne Sy (a.k.a. Aerith)


End file.
